


Не бойся, я с тобой

by marta_kent



Series: Splashpink [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bodyguard, Hollywood, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marine Corps, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Автор:</b> splashpink<br/><b>Название:</b> Не бойся, я с тобой<br/><b>Оригинальное название:</b> Slow is smooth (and smooth is steady)<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> Marta<br/><b>Разрешение:</b> получено<br/><b>Бета:</b> Subvision<br/><b>Веб-сайт фика:</b> <a href="http://fanfictionwebsites.wix.com/bodyguard">здесь</a><br/><b>Персонажи:</b> Эклз, Падалеки, Морган, Карлсон, Кейн,  и другие.<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш, AU, RPS<br/><b>Жанр:</b> приключения, детектив, романс, юмор, ангст, hurt/comfort.<br/><b>Предупреждение:</b> смерть второстепенного персонажа, ненормативная лексика, но мало (за это спасибо бете).<br/><b>Краткое описание:</b> Джаред – преуспевающий киноактер на взлете голливудской карьеры, открыт всему миру, обожает людей и порой видит происходящее в розовом цвете. Дженсен бывший морпех, с позором уволенный на гражданку. Он повидал слишком много на своем веку, поэтому никому не доверяет и дружит только с бутылкой виски. Когда дороги Дженсена и Джареда пересекаются, причём, против их воли, постепенно выясняется, что у них немало общего. Например, им есть, что скрывать – от окружающих и даже от самих себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Примечания переводчика: перевод фика был впервые опубликован в 2013 году  
>   
>  __**АУДИОФИК!**  
>  **audiofan** начитала этот фик, ссылки на аудиозапись в сообществе **[audio-fanfiction](http://audio-fanfiction.diary.ru/p193647910.htm)** на diary.ru (открыто зарегистрированным на diary.ru пользователям).  
>  Вариант с музыкой, архив около 340 мб, формат mp3, битрейт 128 кб/с, общая продолжительность примерно 6 ч. 30 мин. 

 

 **Пролог. Солдатский юмор**  
  
 _База Эхо 12, Афганистан, район Кандагара, 34 мили к юго-востоку от аэродрома. 2001 год._  
  
Двадцатая опергруппа была готова к броску, вот уже одиннадцать часов. Из-за разногласий в штабе парни мариновались с самого рассвета, на часах было 17.43, и надежда завершить операцию до наступления темноты таяла на глазах.  
Чтобы убить скуку, они перетряхивали амуницию. Уже шестой раз. Последним пунктом шла рация.  
– Твою мать, как же я задолбался, – проворчал Дженсен коллегам. Его мягкий техасский акцент не вязался с резкими линиями пустынного афганского ландшафта.  
Злой голос зашипел на него по тестовой линии. Тягучий нью-йоркский говорок, который тоже никак не подходил окружающей обстановке.  
– Последнее сообщение, немедленно назовите себя!  
– Я сказал – задолбался, а не обдолбался.  
Рация недовольно хрюкнула, и один из морпехов, дотянувшись, выключил ее.  
– По-моему, нормально работает, – бодро заявил Новелл. Остальные двое согласно кивнули.  
Дженсен тяжко вздохнул и принялся выстраивать башню из камешков.  
– Если они затянут, мы так и не дождемся нашей незабываемой встречи. И те гады если и помрут, то от старости.  
– А когда было по-другому? Начальство задницу себе не подотрет, не посоветовавшись с каждым в радиусе ста кликов, – сказал Крис «Кэнди» Кейн, пожав плечами. И он был прав, каждому их решительному действию предшествовал долгий и нудный процесс ожидания.  
В этот раз палки в колеса вставлял комитет здравоохранения: там обеспокоились проблемами техники безопасности.  
Они все были солдатами, охотились на лидеров Аль Каиды. Какая, к черту, безопасность?  
У кого и были проблемы с техникой безопасности, так это у тех, кто никогда не бывал в бою. Обвешанные медалями бумагомаратели, засевшие в кабинетах и накатавшие несметное количество инструкций и правил, чтобы как можно теснее связать по рукам и ногам солдат, которыми командовали.  
В настоящий момент качество офицерского состава перешло в количество, уж слишком много шишек развелось, и потому среди солдат росло недовольство.  
– Знаете, Дженни прав, – промурлыкал Крис, ковыряя ботинком пыльную землю. – Сегодня точно не взлетим.  
– Вот же... – Алекс Новелл провел загорелой рукой по лицу, потирая свёрнутый на сторону нос. – Торчи тут с вами, придурками. На вечер у меня были отличные планы.  
Его каджунская натура обтесалась годами жизни в Калифорнии, и потому резкие слова сгладились добродушной улыбкой.  
– Отличные планы – это подрочить? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. Его башенка из камней обрушилась, и он тут же начал строить новую.  
– А ты что, предлагаешь помочь, дорогуша? – игриво подмигнул Новелл.  
Рыкнув, Крис положил ладонь на бедро Дженсену.  
– Хочешь его – сначала мне заплати. С тебя бутылка «Джека».  
Усмехнувшись, Дженсен отвесил Крису подзатыльник.  
– Пошли вы все знаете куда, – проворчал он беззлобно.  
– Эй, меня-то за что?  
Четвертым членом их команды был новобранец, застенчивый парнишка, чья пока еще молочно-белая кожа не справлялась с палящим солнцем Афганистана. Звали его Джо Рурк, и спиртное ему пока было по возрасту не положено.  
– За компанию, – пожав плечами, Дженсен стал выкручивать Крису руку, угрожая сломать.  
– Против фактов не попрешь, парень, – хихикнул Новелл. – Ты самое красивое создание в этой жопе мира.  
– И самое дешевое, как вижу, – сухо заметил Дженсен, бросив выразительный взгляд на Криса. – Всего одна бутылка? Хорош сутенер.  
– Я имел в виду, большая бутылка, – стал оправдываться тот.  
Дженсен сощурился, делая вид, что прикидывает в уме.  
– Две, – внёс он поправку. – И те конфеты, что Рик продает, шипучки.  
– Только этого не хватало, – возмутился Крис. – Чтобы тебе от сладкого крышу снесло?  
– Ты хочешь мою задницу продать или нет?  
Пока они препирались, Джо Рурк, потянув соседа за рукав, зашептал ему на ухо. Он впервые столкнулся с морпехами и подозревал, что эти двое или больные на всю голову, или голубее, чем Джордж Майкл и оргия стриптизёров вместе взятые. Эклз схватил ладонь Кейна, что всё ещё лежала на его бедре, и прикусил ему большой палец. Да, видимо, оба его подозрения были верны.  
– Гляжу, вы в настроении, дамочки, – четвёрка разом повернулась к палатке начальства и разом же отсалютовала Джимми Биверу, направляющемуся к ним.  
– Здорово, Чак, – поприветствовал его Эклз и, пользуясь моментом, высвободился из рук Кейна. – Вышел проветриться?  
Бивер был связистом высшего класса. Каждая радиосвязь, каждое спутниковое соединение проходило под его неусыпным контролем. Кейн и Эклз полагались на него во всем, Бивер вытащил их из многих передряг. Хотя он и не считался боевым офицером, морпехи его уважали.  
– Снимайте чулочки, красотки, вы никуда не летите. Не сегодня, и даже не на этой неделе.  
На лицах солдат возникло одинаковое насупленное выражение, но Кейн первым решил выразить возмущение.  
– И почему ж нет, мать его? – городской акцент быстро улетучился, сменившись на грубый деревенский.  
Бивер пожал плечами.  
– Начальство слишком занято разбором полетов последних неудач, и завтра утром прилетает наша любимая заноза в заднице. Так что, ребятки, решили вас поберечь, чтобы вы не нашумели и не испортили статистику.  
– А если мы пообещаем тихонько? – с надеждой предложил Дженсен.  
– Какая ещё заноза? – недоумённо поинтересовался Рурк.  
– Один из тех бесполезных и бестолковых уродов, которые припираются не вовремя и всё кругом портят, – пояснил Кейн, глянув на Бивера. – Форест, да?  
Джим кивнул, и Эклз выругался так, что у присутствующих уши в трубочку свернулись.  
– Что ж, Дженни устроит ему шоу, пусть только появится, – ухмыльнулся Кейн.  
Дженсен проворчал что-то насчет забросить Фореста на ближайшую вражескую территорию и начал устраиваться на ночлег.  
– Тебе он не нравится? – наивно спросил Рурк.  
Дженсен вместо ответа ругнулся, и Кейн ответил новичку с улыбкой Чеширского кота.  
– Скажем так, не любит он мудозвонов.  
– Можно я его пристрелю? – мрачно буркнул Дженсен, и двое других пехотинцев понимающе промолчали.  
Кейн пожал плечами.  
– Ну, может, позже?  
  
***  
  
Фраза «спать с открытыми глазами» появлялась в лексиконе снайперов с первого года обучения и на протяжении всех секретных заданий глубоко врезалась в мозг паранойей. И сейчас это умение пригодилось как нельзя кстати: сил не осталось второй час выслушивать хрень про «наши великие победы и достижения», к тому же, не в первый и не в десятый раз.  
Дженсен и Крис были асами. Когда Форест остановился перед ними, смешно скрестив руки на манер Терминатора, оба смогли кивнуть, бодро добавить «Да, Сэр!» и повторить последнее предложение тупицы слово в слово. Следующие два часа встречи тянулись ещё дольше, и за это время Дженсен слепил куклу-вуду Фореста из куска си-четыре, завалявшегося в кармане.  
Покидая командирскую палатку, они стянули у полковника бутылку минералки, и Дженсен оторвал кукле Фореста голову, мстительно добавив: «Сдохни, сука». Крис лишь пожал плечами.  
– Можем убить его, если хочешь, – лениво предложил он.  
Оба умирала с голоду настолько, что согласились бы даже на сухой паек, доставляемый дважды в неделю из Кандагара. Когда они на автопилоте доплелись до кухни и стали в километровую очередь, Дженсен вдруг смял куклу Фореста в кулаке.  
– У меня есть идея получше!  
Кейн давно ходил в напарниках у Эклза и потому догадывался: если парень весь так и сияет, значит, задумал что-то недоброе. Кейн тут же с готовностью осклабился. Ну, скучно им было, понимаете.  
– Мне нужен моток кабеля, вилка с розеткой... А, да, и еще скотч, – выдал Дженсен список и показал средний палец какому-то ворчуну из очереди за спиной – они с Крисом застопорили движение.  
– Хочешь поделиться подробностями? – спросил Кейн на всякий случай, всё равно интереснее, когда оно сюрпризом.  
– Не-а, – хитро улыбнулся Дженсен, отчего стал похож на мальчишку, а не на морпеха двадцати трёх лет от роду.  
– Так и думал, – вздохнул Кейн.  
– Доверься мне, – успокоил его Дженсен.  
Наконец, они дождались своей очереди, и, покачав головой, Кейн взял с прилавка ближайший поднос.  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом начинается...  
  
***  
  
Приводя план в исполнение, они встретились через час за палаткой, которая служила местным клубом. Здесь была даже сцена, где иногда играли группы, а у стены располагался большущий телевизор со спутниковой тарелкой. Нужно было настроить необходимое оборудование. Кейн следил за входом в палатку и напевал, давая знать Дженсену, если приближался кто-то подозрительный.  
Процесс занял минут пять, и когда голова Дженсена показалась из палатки, глаза у него блестели, как у нашкодившего пацана.  
Тремя часами позже они смешались с толпой солдат, ожидающих просмотра положенного по расписанию фильма. Кино крутили дважды в день, и репертуар был обширный, начиная со старой военной классики и заканчивая самыми последними новинками. Сегодня обещали культовый «День сурка», и желающие тесно набились в импровизированный клуб.  
У Кейна возникло нехорошее предчувствие, когда в палатку вошёл полковник и занял место в первом ряду. Как и все солдафоны, Форест планировал завоевать уважение солдат. И на что он только надеялся?  
– Джен... ты что задумал?  
Дженсен захлопал ресницами с видом оскорбленной невинности.  
Вот же засранец.  
Как только все расселись, один из технарей приглушил свет, экран замигал, и потом начался фильм.  
Хватило секунды понять, что здесь что-то не так.  
Вместо традиционных титров на экране шло действо, напоминающее домашнее порно. С Форестом в главной роли. Кейн не был уверен на все сто, кто те две девушки с полковником, но твою ж мать... Им хоть есть восемнадцать?  
Реакция оказалась мгновенной. Большинство в зале полковника не узнали, но уж порно от кинокомедии они отличили сразу. У зрителей вырывались комментарии в духе: «О, да, да, ещё!», и хотя Форест орал на технарей, требуя вырубить питание, никому не удавалось это сделать.  
Улыбка Дженсена становилась всё злее пропорционально расплывающейся красноте на лице полковника. Когда буйные восторги пошли на убыль, Кейн тихо присвистнул.  
– Напомни мне никогда тебя не злить, ты ещё тот сукин сын.  
– Я знаю.  
– Где ты запись взял? – он даже не спрашивал Дженсена, как ему удалось устроить автономное электропитание. Фильм всё шёл, несмотря на вопли Фореста и к большому удовольствию толпы.  
Дженсен обернулся к Кейну. Насмешливое выражение на его лице сменилось угрожающим, в ярко-зелёных глазах заблестел огонек, который обычно загорался перед смертельным выстрелом.  
– Мне плевать, что болтают всякие уроды вроде Фореста, лично я хорошо выполняю свою работу.  
Кейн молча кивнул, он прекрасно это знал.  
– Я так понимаю, что ты уже всё это видел? – сменил он тему.  
Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Естественно.  
– Будет ещё лучше?  
– Видишь красотку справа?  
– Рыженькую? – сощурившись, Крис склонил голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть девицу с ярко-рыжими волосами: полными губами она орудовала на члене Фореста.  
– Ага, – кивнул Дженсен. – Только «она» – это «он».  
Прикрыв рот ладонью, Крис прыснул со смеху.  
– А Форест знает? – давясь от хохота, спросил он.  
– Гляди, – подмигнул Дженсен. – Сейчас узнает.  
  
***


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Глава 1**

 

Первое письмо появилось в середине апреля. На машинописном листе, буквы вырезаны из газет и журналов, точно как в одном из его фильмов. Адресовано лично Джареду. На его приватный адрес.   
Алона, личный помощник актёра, измельчила письмо в шредере, чтобы начальство, не дай Бог, не узнало.  
Второе оставили, прилепив магнитом на холодильник. Третье оказалось прямо у Джареда в кровати.  
Четвёртое послание было доставлено не в конверте. Домоправительница Джареда была милой дамой, Джареду по локоть. Говорила она большей частью на испанском, и со своим крутым нравом могла держать в узде целую Мексику. У неё была дворняга по кличке Бэзил, доброты у которой было в разы больше, чем мозгов. Псину покормили вместе с собаками Джареда, Сэйди и Харли, и тремя часами позже Бэзил сдох, отравился ядом, как потом установил ветеринар.  
Пятое письмо Джаред сжёг. Следующее прислали на съёмочную площадку его очередного фильма. Хорошенькая блондинка, которая его открыла, только что устроилась на фирму после окончания колледжа. Сыпь у неё прошла, слава Богу. Правда, не сразу.  
Когда в шестом пухлом конверте оказались боксеры Джареда, Джефф стукнул кулаком по столу кухни, в которой они расположились.  
– Пора кого-то нанять, – сказал он угрюмо, стиснув пальцами кружку.  
– А ты что, сам не справишься? – расстроено поинтересовался Джаред, ополовинив уже гору блинчиков, щедро делясь ими с собаками, что сидели у ног. – Ты же бывший морпех, столько раз меня выручал.  
Джефф мягко улыбнулся – они обсуждали это не в первый раз.  
– Спасибо за доверие, Джей, но я сто лет как не у дел. Кроме того, я же не всегда буду рядом, у меня дела на студии. Я не смогу быть с тобой постоянно.  
Джаред упрямо мотнул головой. Вообще, парень он был неплохой, но дело в том, что хотя и прожил Джаред большую часть жизни на публике, сталкиваясь порой с причудами фанатов, всё же он вел довольно уединённый образ жизни. Планета Голливуд имела свои плюсы и минусы, и главным её недостатком в данном случае было то, что хороший по определению парень Джаред не видел дальше своего носа и съёмочной площадки. Охрана территории велась спустя рукава, и кто-то постоянно проникал в дом, угрожая их безопасности.  
– Студия настаивает.  
Хмыкнув, Джаред выплеснул водопад меда на оставшиеся блинчики.  
– Ясное дело, потому что они не хотят, чтобы их «золотой мальчик» сыграл в ящик.  
– Скорее, они хотят, чтобы их 10-миллионные вложения сохранились к финалу съёмок.  
Джаред улыбался, но не уступал.  
– Что ж, я слышал, что Том Круз метил на эту роль...  
– Джаред...  
Тот поднял вымазанную в сладком руку.  
– Нет, Джефф, ни за что. Чтобы какая-то горилла в пиджаке держала меня за руку, пока я задницу подтираю? Не хочу я жить, как принцесса в башне. Не смогу просто.  
– Но ты ведь... – Боже, и зачем только Джефф из армии ушел? Тебе приказывают прыгать – ты прыгаешь. Приказывают стрелять – стреляешь. Прикажут отлить – отольёшь. Нету в армейском лексиконе слов «Не хочу».  
– Нет, и точка!  
– Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, – смиренно произнес Джефф. Выждав, пока Джаред закончит кормить псов со своей тарелки и загрузит посуду в посудомойку, он спросил: – Возьмёшь собак на пробежку?  
Джаред с деланным безразличием помотал головой.   
– Лучше дома посижу.  
Гори оно всё синим пламенем. Джефф схватил со стола ключи от машины и телефон. Пусть Джаред думает, что хочет, а Джефф будет делать то, что должен. Даже если его за это уволят.  
  
***  
  
Человек, которого искал Джефф, пребывал сейчас на дне своей прежней карьеры. Уволившись в запас, он обосновался в худшей помойке Лос-Анджелеса. Когда Джефф, открыв дверь отмычкой, проник внутрь, взгляду его предстала прихожая, заваленная коробками из-под фастфуда. Окна были заклеены газетами.

– Это я, Джефф, не стреляй, – сказал он, переступая через скопления не разобранной почты, рассыпанной на грязном полу. Зря он волновался. В гостиной и, видимо, кухонном уголке, судя по скопившимся там коробкам из-под пиццы и смятым молочным пакетам, стояла тишина, единственный приглушенный звук шёл от работающего телевизора.  
– Вытирай ноги. Порядок люблю.  
Перед телевизором, спиной к Джеффу, сидел русоволосый парень, откинув голову на спинку кресла. В бледной руке, свесившейся с подлокотника, он держал стакан с тёмной жидкостью, рядом на полу стояла початая бутылка виски.  
– Иисусе, Дженсен, ты в курсе, что сейчас полдесятого? Утра!  
– А я всё ещё живу по афганскому, – невесело пошутил тот, продолжая переключать каналы.  
– Ты в Штатах уже три месяца, – напомнил Джефф, стараясь сдержать раздражение в голосе.  
Расстроенный, он схватил мусорное ведро и стал швырять туда весь засаленный картон, до которого смог дотянуться.  
Дженсен лишь пожал плечами.  
– Всегда плохо привыкал к переменам, – нехотя пояснил он. – И потом, что ещё тут пить? Вода – дрянь. Никогда не пей воду, Джефф.  
Никогда не пей воду. Так они всегда повторяли новичкам в их первую вылазку. Никогда и ни за что. Последствия в виде резей в животе того не стоят. Джефф убедился в этом на собственном горьком опыте после высадки в Кувейт с десятком солдат. Один из местных предложил им флягу с водой типа утолить жажду, и всю следующую неделю Джефф обнимался с унитазом.  
– Можно обойтись «Доктором Пеппер», – предложил Джефф. Места в мусорном ведре уже не осталось.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен поставил стакан на пол рядом с бутылкой.   
– Монополисты хреновы.  
Джефф сунул ведро с мусором к посудомойке – чёрт знает, когда её включали последний раз. Опершись на подлокотник, Дженсен с трудом поднялся на ноги, и кресло чуть накренилось под его весом. Глядя на сына своего лучшего друга, Джеффу захотелось дать себе пинка. Чувство вины разом всколыхнулось в нём, надо было больше времени уделять парню. Следовало догадаться, чем всё это закончится.   
– Тебе не мешало бы подстричься.  
Рукой, отобравшей столько жизней, а теперь орудующей лишь бутылками дешёвого виски, Дженсен прошелся по спутанным грязным прядям.  
– Я ж больше не морпех, – протянул он с нарочитым акцентом, особо выдающим его нетрезвое состояние.  
– Парень, ты стал морпехом едва «папа» научился говорить. Помню, как ты бежал к отцу, раскинув руки, чтобы поскорее нацепить его фуражку, потрогать мундир и начищенные пуговицы...  
– А потом старый идиот накосячил и схлопнулся. Похоже, это семейная традиция.  
Никому, даже его сыну, не дозволялось неуважительно отзываться о Майке Эклзе в присутствии Джеффа.  
Дженсен покачнулся от хука в челюсть, и, пьяно шатаясь, ухватился за подлокотник. Растянув в усмешке разбитые губы, он вмазал Джеффу прямо между глаз. Тот помотал головой и хрустнул шеей, приходя в себя.  
– Для тебя ещё не всё потеряно, парень. Приведи себя в порядок, я нашёл тебе работу.  
Опрокинув бутылку, Дженсен сделал большой глоток.  
– А мне пофиг.  
– Тебя подставили, я понимаю...  
Бутылка со стуком упала на пол, разбиваясь, и осколки шрапнелью полетели в разные стороны.   
– Тебя там не было! – заорал он, прожигая гневным взглядом лицо Джеффа, как раз в том месте, где только что побывал его кулак. – Как ты вообще понять можешь?! Ты все знаешь только с их слов.  
Делай, что тебе приказано. Да, сэр. Нет, сэр. Так точно, сэр. Джефф все это прекрасно помнил. Шаг влево, шаг вправо в сторону от приказа невозможен. Доверие, которое солдат испытывает к командиру, наверное, самый бескорыстный дар. Ты просто делай свою работу, а начальство будет делать свою, и тогда жизнь твоя будет похожа на конфетку. И теперь Дженсену некому было доверять. Его убеждения и вера разрушились в прах, а с ними и чувство собственного достоинства.  
Да, Дженсен был очень нужен Джеффу, он был лучшим, и как раз подходил для защиты Джареда. Но чем дольше Морган смотрел на потрёпанного морпеха, тем больше понимал, что Дженсену эта работа нужна не меньше. Джаред, выражаясь фигурально, станет для него лучом света в тёмном царстве.  
– Послушай… – Морган смягчил тон. Тяжело опустившись в кресло, Дженсен подпер голову руками, и Джефф положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Я понимаю, что жизнь у тебя сейчас не сахар. Ты не подозревал, что так вот обернётся. Что поделать, малыш, жизнь дерьмо, со всяким случается, – «И довольно часто», – про себя добавил Джефф. – «Очень даже часто». – Можешь сидеть тут и спиваться, пока ласты не склеишь, – Джефф шлёпнул его по руке, которая потянулась было к запечатанной бутылке виски. – А можешь прийти по этому адресу завтра утром. В любое время.   
Пальцы Дженсена чуть дрогнули, когда он взял у Морган визитку, с перепоя, а может, по другой причине.  
– Джефф, я...   
– Другого такого шанса не представится, Эклз-младший. Никто не захочет нанять сержанта Дженсена Эклза после того, что он совершил.   
Дженсен понуро свесил голову, и в груди Джеффа запекло, не от чувства вины, от гнева, который требовалось на кого-то выплеснуть.   
– Почему же ты это делаешь? – тихо, по-детски, спросил Дженсен.  
Морган жёстко стиснул ему плечо, но Дженсен не шевельнулся.  
– Мне нужен лучший, понимаешь? И как ни крути, лучший – это ты.  
  
***  
  
– Он опаздывает, – нетерпеливо бросила Алона, поглядывая на часы стоимостью в тысячу баксов, что красовались на её тонком запястье. Двенадцатый час, а Дженсен так и не появился. Джефф и Алона сидели у бассейна на вымощенной камнем террасе, перед ними расстилался газон, на котором и валялся их наниматель – Джаред все утро продурачился с собаками.  
– Я не опаздываю, милочка, просто прихватил нам немного выпить.  
Алона и Джефф вскинули удивлённые взгляды в направлении, откуда донёсся насмешливый голос. Неторопливо поднявшись к ним по ступеням с парой бутылок колы в руке, Дженсен сунул ледяной напиток в руку Алоне, и Джефф, спрятав усмешку, понял, что морпех покорил девушку без боя.   
Он и забыл, как Дженсен хорош, когда почистит перья. На лице ни щетинки, отглаженные, со стрелкой брюки заявляли «Я в бизнесе». Рубашка уверяла «Я крут», а пиджак намекал «Угадал, у меня там пушка». То, что Дженсен аккуратно подстригся и демонстративно пил содовую, ещё раз подтверждало догадку Джеффа: Дженсену очень нужна работа.  
– Сколько раз я тебе повторял – нельзя вламываться в чужой дом без приглашения, – ласково пожурил его Морган, наслаждаясь тем, как его традиционно красноречивая коллега лишь разевает рот на манер карпов кои в пруду Джареда.  
Дженсен невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
– Я не вламывался, потому что у меня было приглашение, – напомнил он. – И, кстати, если я возьмусь за эту работу, у нас будет серьёзный разговор насчет безопасности дома, – он бросил мрачный осуждающий взгляд на Джеффа. – Что за халтуру ты здесь устроил?  
– Это мой дом, а не Форт Нокс!  
Всех троих накрыла тень возникшего за их спинами Джареда.   
Он был одет в шорты и застиранную футболку, собаки вились у ног. Судя по хмурому лицу, редкое для него выражение, было более чем очевидно, что радости от появления морпеха Джаред не испытывал.  
И всё-таки, к удивлению Джеффа, Эклз умел быть обходительным с гражданскими, если ему это было ну очень-очень нужно. Например, в присутствии Алоны он держался в рамках культурной речи и почти не выражался.  
– Мне кажется, или этот чувак не рад меня видеть? – вопрос предназначался Моргану, хотя в этот момент Дженсен в упор уставился на появившегося актёра.  
Джефф сделал слишком медленный глоток колы.  
– Ну... этот чувак тебя и нанимает.   
Ну вот, доигрался. Теперь его сверлили взглядами оба.  
– Я думал, что ты будешь моим нанимателем, – натянуто произнес Дженсен.  
Джаред же выпалил:  
– Какого, а?! Кажется, мы это уже обсудили!  
Морган умоляюще поглядел на Джареда, но заговорил с морпехом.  
– Моё дело было провести кастинг.  
– Ах ты лживый ублюдок! – выразился Дженсен грубовато, но Джефф уловил нотку восхищения в его голосе.  
– Джефф! – Джаред решительно шагнул к нему, но перед его носом вырос Дженсен, глядя ему глаза в глаза, и, хотя разница в росте у них была пара дюймов, разницы этой почему-то не ощущалось.  
Как ни странно, ситуацию спасла Алона.  
– Джей, милый, мы же говорили об этом. Тебе нужен человек, который бы присматривал за тобой и домом, – начала она осторожно. – И зачем тебе горилла в костюме, которая будет бежать за тобой вместе с Сэйди и Харли?  
– Да уж, твои собаки сообразительнее некоторых людей, это точно, – проворчал Морган себе под нос.  
– Ну вот, и Джефф сказал, что Дженсен хорошо стреляет, и...   
Эклз мрачно хмыкнул. Джефф закатил глаза.  
– Я не так выразился. Но этот парень симпатичный, сам видишь. И реакция у него будь здоров, – поспешно добавил Морган последнюю фразу, заметив, как при слове «симпатичный» довольное выражение на лице Дженсена тает на глазах. – Он вполне впишется в любую вечеринку и мероприятие, куда бы ты ни направился, и в то же время будет прикрывать тебе спину.  
Медленно кивнув, Джаред взглядом просканировал каждый дюйм человека, которого Джефф ему расхваливал, словно корову на ярмарке.  
– И насколько хорошая у тебя реакция? – спросил он с любопытством. Дженсен не двинулся с места, но стоило Джареду перевести вопросительный взгляд на Джеффа, он вздрогнул от холода ствола, упершегося ему в лоб. – Ла-адно... – выдавил актёр, едва шевеля губами. – И правда, хорошая.  
Так же быстро как достал пистолет, Эклз сунул его обратно в кобуру, безмятежно реагируя на удивленные взгляды троих.  
– Никаких пистолетов за столом.  
В ответ Дженсен закатил глаза, но это шутливое предупреждение Моргана чудесным образом сняло напряжение.  
– Хорошо, папочка.  
Опершись на один из кованых стульев рядом с Алоной, Джаред тяжело вздохнул, сразу как-то повзрослев.  
– То есть, выбора у меня нет? – тихо спросил он Джеффа.   
Тот покачал головой, с интересом замечая, что взгляд Дженсена чуть смягчился при виде расстройства актёра.  
– Прости, парень, но нет. Итак, это Дженсен, наша «подмога».  
– Ага, специальное предложение, – пытаясь помочь, вставил Эклз, но быстро стушевался под сердитым взглядом Алоны.  
– Но... я смогу жить как раньше? Подумаешь, какой-то озабоченный фанат...  
– Ну да, который хочет тебя убить, – наверное, Дженсен пропускал уроки этикета в снайперской школе. – Ладно, ты сможешь жить как раньше. Правда, с некоторыми оговорками, – быстро добавил он. – Для этого ты меня и нанял. Кстати, пока мы не отошли от темы, ты действительно понимаешь, кого ты нанял? Ты всё обо мне знаешь?  
Прежде чем Эклз ляпнул бы ещё хоть слово, поторопился вмешаться Джефф.  
– Джаред нанял лучшего морпеха, обвешанного, как ёлка, наградами за храбрость на поле боя. Это снайпер, который произвел немало эффектных выстрелов, занесённых в историю снайперского дела. И который может выпить водки столько, что и русскому не снилось. Вот такого человека ты и нанял.  
Повисло молчание. Всегда смущаясь от похвал, Дженсен отвёл взгляд, и Морган перевёл дух, с успехом отразив самоубийственные попытки Эклза загубить своё возвращение в цивилизованный мир.   
Джаред медленно кивнул.  
– Ну... ладно, ладно, я понял.  
Алона и Джефф с облегчением вздохнули.  
Однако, Дженсен, оживившись, тут же заявил:   
– Так, займемся делом. Вон те деревья придётся срубить, – махнул он рукой на южную сторону поместья.   
– Что?! – сдержанность Падалеки сменилась вспышкой гнева.  
Эклз пожал плечами.  
– Я могу легко достать тебя из-за тех деревьев, в каком бы месте дома ты ни находился.  
– Мы имеем дело с психованным фаном, а не с отрядом морпехов.  
Дженсен опять пожал плечами, похоже, он не видел разницы.  
– Оружие опасно в любом случае, в чьих бы руках ни находилось.  
– Нет, ни за что! Деревья останутся.  
Парочка углубилась в оживлённую дискуссию по технике безопасности, и Алона, склонившись к Джеффу, зашептала ему на ухо:  
– У меня подозрение, что этот взломщик – наименьшая наша проблема. Они же до вечера не доживут, друг друга поубивают.  
– Ну, Джен, он просто... слегка педантичный, – нашелся Морган, заменив вертевшееся на языке «заноза в заднице».  
– А Джаред упрямее всех техасцев вместе взятых.  
– Чувак, ты не уволишь мою домработницу! – рычал в это время Джаред.  
– Ладно, но мне нужна вся её подноготная. У меня есть знакомый в ФБР, который мог бы...  
Подобрав бутылку со стола, Морган ретировался в направлении кухни.   
– Ты куда это направился? – Алону слегка встревожила перспектива остаться с этими двумя наедине.  
– За подмогой! – бросил ей Джефф через плечо.  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Глава 2**

 

– Да он псих!  
Ворвавшись в просторный холл, ураган Падалеки театрально всплеснул своими длинными руками.  
Сидящий за столом Морган не потрудился оторвать взгляд от кипы документов, над которыми работал.  
– Он элитный снайпер, зарабатывавший на жизнь убийством людей. Естественно, он псих.  
– Я предпочитаю выражение «социально нестабильный», – вставил слово Эклз, врываясь вслед за Джаредом в комнату. За эту неделю он обзавелся парой крутых солнцезащитных очков и теперь больше походил на кинозвезду, чем Падалеки в его потрепанных кроссовках.  
– Он пугает людей на улице!  
Джаред, полностью игнорируя свою вооруженную тень, продолжал махать руками перед носом Джеффа, пока тот, наконец, не одарил его взглядом.  
– Он нарушил твоё личное пространство. Я просто нейтрализовал потенциальную угрозу, – спокойно возразил Эклз.  
– Ей же всего...– Джаред, с видимым усилием понизив тон, заговорил с ним, как с маленьким ребёнком. – Ей было лет двенадцать.  
– Ты наивный, если думаешь, что возраст имеет какое-то значение, когда задумали нанести физический урон, – обойдя актёра и его агента, Эклз уселся на диван, доставая пистолет из-за полы пиджака. Джаред вряд ли придал этому значение, но Морган понимал – так Дженсен пытается успокоиться. – Кроме того, её папаше было далеко не двенадцать, и с насилием он знаком не понаслышке.  
– Ну да, конечно, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Так я и поверил.  
Кивнув, Дженсен принялся разбирать пистолет.  
– Стрелок стрелка видит издалека, – спокойно произнес он, и Джаред невольно вздрогнул при упоминании предыдущей работы телохранителя. – Костяшки пальцев разбиты, щека распухла, а мозоли на правой руке говорят о том, что он часто использует оружие небольших размеров.  
– Мозоли?!  
Джефф незаметно усмехнулся, а Эклз, отложив детали пистолета в сторону, поднялся и встал нос к носу с актёром. Взяв его за руки, Дженсен приложил их ладонями к своим ладоням. Разницу трудно было не заметить: руки Джареда были крупнее, темнее от загара, с ухоженными ногтями, не то чтобы ладони белоручки, но почти без изъянов.  
Руки Дженсена были, мягко говоря, месивом шрамов, и становилось понятно, почему он старался не особо жестикулировать и не бросаться в глаза, оказываясь вместе с актёром в обществе холёных жителей Лос-Анджелеса.  
Тыльные стороны чуть тронутых загаром рук Эклза был испещрены мелкими рубцами, а с правой дело обстояло хуже всего. Крупный шрам проходил между большим и указательным пальцами и тянулся через всю ладонь к запястью. Джефф догадывался, что Джаред ощутил сейчас грубые мозоли от оружия на каждой ладони, прижатой к его коже. Любопытство пересилило, и Джаред вжался ладонями в чужие ладони крепче. Пальцы Дженсена дрогнули, Морган кашлянул, и актёр оттолкнул руки телохранителя, как будто те обожгли его. Отчаянно краснея, Падалеки встряхнулся, словно избавляясь от невидимой паутины, и почти благоговейное выражение его лица сменилось насмешливым.  
– С трудом представляю, чтобы тот верзила использовал ребенка для выполнения грязной работы. Хотел бы напасть – сделал бы это сам.  
Лицо Эклза, на мгновение застыв маской, приобрело затем встревоженное выражение.  
– Ты безнадёжно наивен, – он покачал головой. – Пойду, пройдусь по периметру, – бросил он и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Джаред проводил телохранителя взглядом, стараясь прожечь дыру в его спине.  
– Не принимай близко к сердцу, парень, – попытался сгладить напряжение Морган.   
Конечно, появление Эклза в жизни Джареда выбило его из колеи. Никто и никогда не разговаривал с актёром в подобном тоне. Давно обитая в Голливуде, Падалеки привык получать уважение от тех, от кого хотел его получить, и восхищение – от всех подряд. Даже сплетни и слухи, кружившие в актёрской среде, стихали от его обезоруживающей улыбки и добродушного характера.  
Джаред плюхнулся в кресло, в котором только что сидел Эклз, разбирая пистолет.  
– В каком смысле «безнадёжно наивен»?  
– В прямом, и больше ни в каком, – уклончиво ответил Морган.  
Нет, не подействовало. Видимо, за пять лет его работы на Падалеки мягкий щенячий взгляд Джеффа потерял часть своей силы. Почесав в затылке, он стал подбирать слова.  
– Слушай, Джаред, ты же умный парень и догадываешься – то, что мы видим в ближайшем окружении, не всегда совпадает с тем, что происходит в остальном мире.  
Тот закатил глаза.  
– Знаю, Джефф, знаю. События… немного вышли из-под контроля.  
И это Джаред называет «знаю»? Да уж, точно говорят – со стороны виднее.  
– Джей...  
– Он ведь никогда этим не занимался? – любопытство, которое одолевало Джареда, когда они с телохранителем переставали ругаться, опять засветилось в его глазах.  
– Ты о чем? – осторожно поинтересовался Морган.  
– Об этом, – Джаред обвёл дом жестом. – Я ведь не тупой, Джефф, я видел охранников у многих актёров. Ни один из них не посмел бы читать нотации хозяину или требовать проверить его друзей на причастность к криминалу!  
– Это было просто недопонимание, – устало возразил Джефф. Может, если он будет часто повторять эту фразу, она в конце концов сработает? – Кроме того, кажется, ты сам не хотел «гориллу в пиджаке».  
– Не хотел, – буркнул Джаред и уселся, скрестив под собой ноги.  
– У Дженсена достаточно навыков, чтобы защитить человека, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
– Я не волнуюсь, – судя по его насупленному виду, это было далеко от истины.  
– Хорошо, – призвав годы службы в помощь, Морган заговорил голосом, который мог приморозить к полу новобранцев в радиусе пятидесяти шагов. – Армия для Дженсена единственный авторитет. Он не станет целовать тебя в зад и держать за ручку, зато он скажет тебе чистую правду и будет защищать до последнего вздоха. Для всего остального ты нанял Алону.  
Жёсткий выговор Джефф сгладил улыбкой, и Падалеки нехотя улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Попроси, чтобы он хотя бы детей не трогал.  
  
***  
  
Уладив все технические вопросы, Морган всё-таки исхитрился оставить должность телохранителя за Дженсеном, однако теперь пожинал плоды своей благотворительности. Остаток недели Эклз входил в роль тени Джареда Падалеки. Когда он окружил всю усадьбу по периметру колючей проволокой, Джеффу с трудом удалось убедить актёра, что это для его же безопасности. Однако следующие три недели превратились в сплошную череду проблем, и это ещё мягко сказано.  
Да уж, давно Дженсен не сталкивался с цивилизованным обществом. В качестве снайпера навыки общения ему особо не требовались, но вокруг голливудского «золотого мальчика» постоянно крутились какие-то малознакомые личности. Не имея опыта «звездного» охранника, Эклз просто растягивал губы в некое подобие улыбки и носил это выражение весь день, в полной уверенности, что ещё немного, и ему пластический хирург понадобится, чтобы вернуть лицу прежний вид.  
Всё это превращало его жизнь в гламурный, блистающий ад, а Падалеки совершенно не старался ему помочь, скорее, наоборот. Актёр искренне любил людей, чего Эклз никак не мог понять, и что являлось постоянным источником его головной боли. В дом к Падалеки вечно кто-то заваливался, причем без договоренностей, предупреждений и приглашений. Взять хотя бы компанию трёх больных на голову чуваков по имени Майк, Том и Чад – на днях Дженсену должны прислать из ФБР подробные сведения о каждом, – хорошенькую девушку по имени Никки и Стивена Спилберга. С первыми четырьмя произошло чистое недоразумение, а Спилберг сам виноват, его «Война миров» – это новые глубины отстоя.  
Джефф пытался сглаживать конфликты, но Эклз, разойдясь не на шутку, создал из нелёгкой ситуации тупиковую. К примеру, он стащил сотовый Падалеки и скопировал его контакты. Если данных посетителей нет в списке контактов актёра, пусть хотя бы договариваются о встрече заранее. Ну, не знал Дженсен, что это за важная птица, он что, похож на человека, которого это колышет?  
Брюс Уиллис – отличный парень. У него собственная охранная фирма, поэтому, когда Дженсен, вежливо, заметьте, предложил ему проваливать и приходить завтра, он совершенно не обиделся. В отличие от Рассела Кроу. В работе телохранителя присутствует немало плюсов, но ничто не сравнится с возможностью сказать Максимусу: «Стань в очередь, чувак, надо было заранее о встрече договариваться».  
Хотя были и положительные результаты, например, писем с угрозами они больше не получали. К сожалению, отсюда Джаред сделал вывод «Нет человека – нет проблемы» и совсем расслабился. Эклз его отчасти понимал, как бы ни старался он уберечь актёра, Падалеки был молод, хорош собой, и каждый встречный его хотел. Джаред был одной из ярких вспышек в центре переменчивой галактики Голливуд, и сейчас перед ним открывались любые двери. Ничего удивительного, что актёра выводили из себя наставления мамы-наседки Джеффа и строгие ограничения телохранителя. Да, Дженсен понимал, но это не означало, что ситуация ему нравилась.  
  
***  
  
– Вы только гляньте, кто пришел!  
Никки «Кларк» Кент был последним человеком, которого Эклз хотел бы видеть здесь и сейчас, чёрт, надо же было так вляпаться. Бар «Стрелок» был известен среди бывших военных, и, хотя Дженсен и понимал, что это чистый мазохизм, его всё равно тянуло сюда: посидеть, расслабиться в окружении людей, знакомых с армией не понаслышке.   
Думать надо было.  
Бармен едва успел налить Дженсену безалкогольное пиво – вот бы Джефф его сейчас видел, – и подтолкнуть в его сторону по вощёной стойке, как этот шкаф с мозгами размером с куриное яйцо заприметил Дженсена «Стрелка» Эклза и решил изобразить героя.  
В своё время Дженсен перевидал немало героев, и большинство из них отправились на тот свет. Небрежно навалившись на барную стойку, он выдал кривую ухмылку величайшему мудаку среди морпехов. Учитывая, что морпехов, отслуживших и действующих, было тысяч 180, можно представить себе масштабы его мудачества. Как-то раз Эклз столкнулся с Кентом и его компанией, и те его буквально наизнанку вывернули. Он хрустнул костяшками пальцев: похоже, назревал второй раунд.   
– Да ты совсем охамел, пацан, ты как посмел сюда сунуться? – процедил Кент.   
На пушку берет, нервничает. Хм, пацан – Дженсен с отвращением скривился. Какого чёрта? Ему 28 стукнуло, планку «пацан» он преодолел давным-давно.  
– Ке-ент, – протянул он, включая акцент. Кент, явно не ожидая такой наглости, растерялся. – Слышал, ты в запас уволился. Тяжко на пенсии?  
Задетый за живое, Кент выпятил грудь и окатил его морем яда в ответ:   
– А я слышал, ты своего напарника подстрелил.  
К сожалению, Кенту лучше других удавалось снять «Стрелка» Эклза с предохранителя.  
И все же Дженсен отреагировал спокойно, лишь слегка вздрогнул: до него доходили не все слухи, но и те были настолько же подлинными, как и грудь Памелы Андерсон. Изобразив наиболее язвительную из своих ухмылок, Дженсен сунул руку за полу пиджака.  
– Ага, дважды, – Кент и его дружки наблюдали за движениями Эклза с настороженностью, и тот намеренно долго доставал из-за пазухи пачку «Мальборо». – Сначала прострелил ему колено, как раз перед тем, как в одиночку вырезал всю деревню, пообедал с Бен Ладеном, уронил курс доллара и трахнул Первую Леди в Овальном кабинете.  
– Ах ты сукин...  
– Вали отсюда, пока цел, – мягкий тягучий голос с южным акцентом резко оборвал гневный возглас Кента. К удивлению Дженсена, тот лишь выдал неприличный жест и послушно ретировался.  
Сделав знак рукой, он заказал два виски и подтолкнул миротворцу по стойке один из стаканов:  
– Без обид, брат, но я собирался надрать задницу мелкому уроду.  
– Ага, ты и ещё половина бара, так что стань в очередь, – ухмыльнулся незнакомец, блеснув золотой коронкой. Он указал Дженсену на барный стул. – Садись. Меня Стив зовут.  
Пожимая протянутую руку, Дженсен заметил, что на левой не хватает двух пальцев, и смутно припомнил...  
– Карлсон! Ты прежний напарник Криса?  
Стив рассмеялся хриплым грудным смехом.  
– Признаю, было дело. Спасибо за выпивку, хотя это мне следовало тебя угостить.  
– Почему это? – устроившись на высоком барном стуле, Эклз с наслаждением пригубил бурбон.  
Карлсон задумался, видимо, что-то вспоминая, потом заулыбался.  
– Крис рассказывал про тебя. «Маккуин» – я так и не понял, как ты заработал это прозвище?  
– Да ладно, просто валял дурака.  
– Ездил на мотоцикле по колючей проволоке…  
– Да кто бы мне позволил! – притворно возмутился Дженсен. Легко сойдясь в дружеской беседе с товарищем по оружию, он только сейчас ощутил, как же ему этого не хватало.  
– И что привело тебя в ЛА?  
Эклз пожал плечами, подбирая ответ, слишком уж больная тема.  
– Огни большого города.  
Карлсон хмыкнул.  
– Слушай, старик, я понимаю, ты избегаешь всех нас после того, что случилось...  
– Скорее я избегаю суда Линча, – резко оборвал его Дженсен, не ведясь на сочувственный взгляд Стива.  
– Ну, ладно, может и так. Но не все мы размахиваем вилами и факелами. Нет такого понятия, как бывший морпех. Однажды им стал – это навсегда, и ты знаешь об этом. Поезжай, навести Криса, я уверен, он будет рад тебе, – Стив нацарапал номер телефона на коробке спичек. – Спасибо за выпивку.  
И ушел, хлопнув на прощание по спине тяжелой, твердой рукой, оставив Дженсена одного наедине с выпивкой, невеселыми воспоминаниями и толпой ненавидящих его людей.  
Отсалютовав поднятым стаканом виски, Дженсен прошептал девиз морпехов в прокуренный бар.  
– Semper Fi, Кэнди. Верный навсегда. Чёрт...   
  
***  
  
Дженсен отправлялся в ад. Ярко размалеванный ад, полный детишек. Детская, мать её, телевизионная премия.  
– Ё-моё… – простонал Дженсен. Проверяя пистолет в кобуре и нервно одергивая манжеты рубашки, он вдруг заметил спускающегося по лестнице Падалеки – тот нарядился в рубашку канареечно-жёлтого цвета и джинсы, сползшие чуть не до колен. – О-хре-неть, – закончил Эклз свою мысль.  
Расправив плечи, он решительно двинулся к своему подопечному.  
– Кажется, мы это уже обсудили. Появляешься на публике – надеваешь бронежилет.  
Он заказал для Джареда бронежилет ручной работы из кевлара, точно по его размеру. Пока у актёра длилось затишье между съемками, и обширная толпа его не окружала, Дженсен особо к нему и не приставал, но сегодня этот день настал.  
Джаред никак не отреагировал, и Эклз, сунув жилет ему в руки, забрался на переднее сиденье чёрного внедорожника, готового отвезти их на студию, где будет проходить церемония награждения. Дженсен дважды проверил днище джипа на предмет взрывчатки и один раз электронику и двигатель. Водитель, в Голливуде не новичок, воспринял его действия как должное. По пути Падалеки весело болтал с кем-то по мобильному, сопровождая каждую фразу энергичными жестами. Алона, устроившись с ним рядом, проверяла почту на каком-то позвякивающем электронном девайсе. Игнорируя обоих, Дженсен, краем глаза следя за дорогой, прокручивал в голове детали мероприятия.  
Падалеки представлял награду за «Лучший анимированный фильм» совместно с блондиночкой из «Кинг Конга» – кинематограф не было сильной стороной Дженсена. На сцену он зайдет в 16.17, пробудет там три минуты, не более. И затем потребуется там ещё раз в 17.40. В течение этих трёх напряжённых моментов Дженсен поднимет на уши всю охрану, пусть стараются. В перерывах между выходами на сцену актёр будет сидеть между Николь Кидман и Джонни Деппом, а за теми вечно следует армия ассистентов, так что там Падалеки будет в наибольшей безопасности.  
Остается только красная ковровая дорожка, по которой Джаред должен пройти один. Через плотную толпу Дженсен сможет пробраться к актёру лишь за семь секунд. Опоздав на шесть с половиной. Эклз даже подумывал устроиться на одной из близлежащих крыш со своей старой винтовкой. Твою ж мать.   
– Надевай жилет, – приказал он, поглядывая на часы. – Я захватил тебе серый пиджак, можешь сверху набросить.  
– Нет, – чётко и ясно ответил Джаред.  
Встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего обзора, Дженсен смачно выругался.   
– Это условие нашего контракта. Чёрт, как я могу отвечать за твою безопасность, если ты не следуешь моим указаниям?!  
– Да катись ты знаешь куда со своим контрактом? – вежливо осведомился Падалеки. – Это детская передача. Я не собираюсь их запугивать, нацепив твой грёбаный жилет. Охрана здесь самая жёсткая в ЛА. За последнюю неделю ты на студии каждый дюйм изучил.  
– Вот почему ты и должен надеть жилет, – Дженсен громко хрустнул костяшками пальцев, когда машина притормозила у дорожки. – Езжай дальше! – рявкнул он на водителя, едва они начали останавливаться.  
– Тормози! – отдал Джаред противоположный приказ.  
– Остановишься, и я тебя пристрелю, – предупредил Дженсен.  
Несчастный водитель уже чуть не плакал. Главным здесь был Джаред, но у Дженсена была пушка. Нетрудно догадаться, чей приказ он выполнил первым. Вскинувшись, Падалеки схватился за ручку двери.  
– А ну стой, или я на ходу выскочу!  
Последний раз Эклз так ругался, когда грохнулся с крыши собственного дома и сломал ногу в четырёх местах.  
– Хорошо, стой! – оборвал он дискуссию. Машина мягко подкатила к краю красной дорожки, и голоса вопящих снаружи фанов зарикошетили о стены салона. Обернувшись к актёру, Дженсен уставился на него взглядом, который заставлял дрожать вооруженных до зубов боевиков. – Выходишь из машины без жилета, и мы расстаемся, понял? Сам тогда расхлёбывай своё дерьмо.  
Падалеки мрачно усмехнулся.  
– Только об этом и мечтаю.  
Алона глядела на обоих, потеряв дар речи. Жилет полетел за спинку сиденья, и, улыбнувшись всем присутствующим напоследок, Джаред распахнул дверь. Уровень громкости резко взлетел вверх, и Дженсен, поморщившись, захотел оказаться где-нибудь подальше и свернуться клубочком. Звуки налетели на него ураганом, фанаты выкрикивали имя Джареда. Какой же он кретин, что позволил Джеффу втянуть его в авантюру. Кретин, потому что думал, что готов к этому.  
– Дженсен! – тонкие пальцы Алоны стиснули ему запястье, и лишь взглянув на взволнованное лицо девушки, Эклз понял, что дрожит. – Ты в порядке?  
Коротко кивнув, он пригладил волосы.  
– Поставьте машину у черного входа, за углом.  
– Я думала, ты его одного бросишь, – Алона неловко улыбнулась, тревога наполнила её взгляд.– Как его телохранитель, ты имеешь право разорвать контракт.  
Нацепив свои шикарные очки, Эклз криво усмехнулся.   
– Давай посмотрим правде в глаза – паршивый вышел из меня телохранитель. У меня лучше получается убивать людей, чем спасать им жизнь, – он проверил оружие ещё раз. – Пошли, попугаем детишек.  
  
***  
  
Честно говоря, Джареда слегка беспокоили угрызения совести за то, как он обошёлся с телохранителем. Он почти согласился надевать бронежилет в местах людских скоплений, хотя в душе и вопил от недовольства. И дело было не в гордости, Джаред понимал, что уязвим для пуль, как и любой смертный. Нет, это было делом принципа. Кроме того, он действительно верил в то, что говорил: Эклз часами изучал помещение студии, пока готовили церемонию. Полиция охраняла территорию строже, чем Форт Нокс. И вообще, кто он такой, мелкая рыбешка, на церемонию прибудет рыбка покрупнее. Да он последний, кого здесь захотели бы пристрелить.  
Махая рукой и улыбаясь отдельным гражданам, Джаред подписывал всё, что только ни совали ему в лицо, включая ногу одной девушки, и фотографировался со всеми, кто только ни попросит. Для того и было организовано это мероприятие – для фанатов, а не для Джареда. Они проделали долгий путь, столько прождали. Если поступить так, как хочет Эклз – он же их всех обидит просто.  
Автограф-сессия затянулась дольше, чем ожидалось, но прошла без проблем, и в скором времени Джаред, удобно устроившись между Николь и Джонни, весело смеялся над шутками ведущей. Мысленно всё время возвращаясь в джип.  
Казалось, объявление номинаций никогда не закончится, и всё же эту церемонию награждений Джаред любил больше других, потому что ведущие разыгрывали гостей и участников всеми возможными способами: на их головы сыпался то серпантин, то блёстки, и ни минуты тишины и покоя, с открытия и до финала.   
Когда прозвучало его имя как очередного представителя номинации, Падалеки, искренне улыбаясь, бодро взлетел на сцену по ступеням. Тысячи детских лиц слились в одно, хохочущее и счастливое. Разве Эклз понимал, о чём просит?  
Когда он почти уже открыл ярко разукрашенный конверт, нарочно затягивая момент, что-то похожее на грузовик налетело на него сбоку, и среди радостных криков Джаред различил звук, похожий на откупорившееся шампанское. Хлопок был таким громким, что у Джареда в ушах зазвенело, и он не сразу включил мозг. Чьи-то руки не отпускали его, и, не в силах сопротивляться закону тяготения, Джаред рухнул со сцены прямо в толпу, сильно ударившись боком – боль растеклась по груди до самого подбородка. Веселые крики сменились воплями ужаса, и Джаред распахнул глаза: голова Дженсена лежала на его груди, глаза закрыты, словно он спал. Веснушки, которые Джаред тайком пытался считать, скрылись под струйками крови. Кто-то вытащил его из-под тела охранника. Бывшего, напомнил себе Джаред – Эклз ведь уволился...  
Местная охрана практически вынесла его за кулисы, Падалеки и шевельнуться не мог в их клещах. Толпа закишела вокруг Эклза, наползая, как муравьи на хлебную крошку. Где-то Алона выкрикивала его имя.   
Кровь Дженсена кислотой обжигала кожу. В кармане Джаред нащупал маленький чёрный брелок, который телохранитель вручил ему в их первый совместный день.  
«Нажми эту кнопку, и я тут же буду рядом».  
  
***  



	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Глава 3**

 

Случалось, что в Дженсена стреляли, и он этого очень и очень не любил. Всё понятно, профессиональный риск и азарт, но первое же ранение, когда один урод подобрался слишком близко, вознамерившись отстрелить ему член, научило Дженсена осторожности на всю жизнь. Вообще-то, пуля прошла в миллиметре от бедренной артерии, так что ему больше стоило волноваться о том, чтобы не истечь кровью, чем о судьбе своего Дженни.

Крис тогда злился на него ужасно. Орал что-то про кровищу как у свиньи недорезанной, и про то, какой он ужасный пациент. Дженсен с трудом помнил, как пригрозил, что руку сломает первому же, кто к нему притронется, но остальное... как в тумане.   
Жизнь к нему была более чем несправедлива. Большинство снайперов завершают карьеру, ни разу не побывав в настоящей перестрелке, но только не Дженсен, шрамов у него было больше, чем девушек. Впрочем, в старших классах он был влюблен в Джулию Кинг, а в 16 лет его уже зачислили в армию, по особым обстоятельствам. Три пулевых ранения: в ногу, в руку и в плечо. Три запоминающихся шрама, которые ясно свидетельствовали о его везении и о жалком статусе его социальной жизни. Ах, романтика, счастье и всё такое... это для слюнтяев на гражданке.  
Распахнув глаза, Дженсен увидел перед собой белую пелену, которая быстро преобразилась в разноцветный калейдоскоп лиц. Чьи-то руки щупали его, как будто он щенок, мечтающий, чтобы его погладили.  
Дженсен тихо выругался, и вдруг кто-то включил громкость в голове. Слишком много шума. Он не мог двигаться, не мог дышать. Ребра горели огнем, врезаясь во внутренности. Кто-то сдавил ему горло, щупая пульс. В кармане бешено вибрировала тревожная кнопка, сигнал шел с брелока, который он вручил Джареду. Его тронули за лицо, и Дженсен отмахнулся кулаком.  
  
***  
  
– Джей! Джаред! О, Господи!  
Используя локти и каблуки, Алона протиснулась сквозь плотный людской затор. Едва паника охватила фанатов, она была уже наготове. Увидев, как Эклз, двинув ближайшему охраннику, вместе с Джаредом совершил прыжок ласточкой со сцены, Алона моментально бросилась к ним.  
Сцену заполонили медики, полицейские сновали повсюду. Врачи скорой и детективы обступили её юного босса, а тот сидел неподвижно, оглушенный. Добрая половина охранников церемонии взяла актёра в кольцо, остальная половина эскортировала вип-персон к их машинам. Следов Дженсена не наблюдалось, но по столпотворению у края сцены Алона предположила, что телохранитель где-то там, в толпе зрителей. Она подбежала к Джареду в тот момент, когда три инспектора полиции забрасывали его вопросами одновременно. Быстро приняв деловой вид и загоняя подальше свои тревоги, Алона превосходно отбила их атаки, но тут один из громил-патрульных положил ладонь Джареду на плечо, и актёр, вздрогнув, панически стиснул тревожную кнопку.  
– А ну, убери лапы! – рявкнула Алона, её манеры бизнес-леди мигом улетучились при виде шокового состояния бедняги.  
Рука на плече Джареда даже не шевельнулась, но тут другая рука опустилась на плечо патрульного. Громила развернулся, и как раз для того, чтобы встретиться с кулаком Эклза. Полицейский рухнул, как мешок с картошкой, а Дженсен, грозно рыча, оглядел всех, точно персонаж из фильма ужасов, в котором Падалеки снялся по молодости. Патрульные пораженно уставились на него, и Алона мысленно включила обратный посекундный отсчет, когда начнётся очередное веселье. Но ситуацию спас Джаред: глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на окровавленного Дженсена, он несмело протянул к нему руку и, тут же отдёрнув, произнес потрясённо:  
– Ты не умер…  
Эклз, нетерпеливым жестом отерев кровь с глаз, бросил предупреждающий взгляд на первого офицера, который осмелился приблизиться.  
– А что, надо было? Всё-таки, прикольная штука, – мрачно заметил он, медленно задирая край рубашки и демонстрируя актёру пуленепробиваемый жилет.  
– Но у тебя кровь...  
– А-а, это? Наверное, о край сцены стукнулся, из ран на голове всегда кровища ручьём.  
Изменившись в лице, Джаред подскочил, как развернувшаяся пружина, и вцепился в запятнанный ворот рубашки Эклза, почти поднимая того на цыпочки.  
– Ах ты… Сволочь, грёбаный сукин сын...– тихо выдал он, дрожа всем телом – вспышка адреналина медленно сходил на нет. Дженсен тоже решил отступить от привычной реакции и, стиснув Джареду запястья, растянул в ухмылке залитые кровью губы.  
– Сейчас не девяностые, Уитни. Костнеру, может, и нравилось истекать кровью, но большинство из нас планирует дожить до пенсии.  
Что бы там ни планировал ответить Джаред, его прервали: полицейские окружили их, как рой пчел. Никогда не отличаясь тактичностью, Эклз в течение 60 секунд объяснил копам, что хотя головой он треснулся по собственной инициативе, все же в него стреляли. На глазах опозорившейся полиции и охраны. Алона добавила про судебный иск, и толпа волшебным образом рассосалась, оставив одного похожего на гризли детектива, который, как выяснилось, знавал Эклза ещё по Афганистану.  
– Как только случается хаос и бойня, ты обязательно оказываешься рядом. И почему я не удивляюсь?  
– Мне везёт, – пожал плечами Дженсен, представляя Алону и Джареда детективу Мэйсону Делони.  
Отрывисто отдав приказы нескольким охранникам студии, Эклз организовал эскорт Джареду и Алоне.  
– Поезжай домой, – сказал он скорее актёру, чем Алоне. – Позвони Джеффу, пусть тебя встретит. Я к утру вернусь. Что-то понадобится – звони, – последняя фраза походила на приказ, а не на предложение, однако Падалеки, на удивление, послушно кивнул.  
– Я свяжусь со студией и с твоими адвокатами, – мозг Алоны уже обрабатывал ситуацию и просчитывал последствия. Она обратилась к Дженсену: – А тебе нужно к врачу.  
Эклз с готовностью кивнул:  
– Слушаюсь, мэм.  
Алона не была уверена, то ли это сарказм, то ли включилась армейская программа. Она уже подвела актёра к джипу, но тут Делони придержал её за руку.  
– Мисс, если вы и мистер Падалеки оставите ваши координаты одному из моих людей, то завтра утром вас навестят, чтобы записать показания.  
– Спасибо.  
– И не волнуйтесь об Эклзе. Я его за волосы в больницу приволоку, если понадобится.   
– Тронешь волосы и получишь пулю, – пообещал Дженсен, когда высокая фигура Джареда исчезла из поля зрения. – Меня сегодня все бесят, завожусь с пол оборота.  
Делони закатил глаза.  
– Ох уж эти морпехи. Я серьёзно, Дженсен, тебе нужен врач?  
– Не-а. Кровь на лбу уже не течет, ничего такого, о чем бы я и сам не смог позаботился.  
Делони медленно кивнул, очевидно, не купившись на его слова, но понимая, что настаивать бесполезно.  
– Ты сегодня отлично сработал, парень. Откуда узнал, что пора действовать?  
Эклз нехорошо улыбнулся.  
– Для телохранителя главное – наблюдательность. Удачное совпадение – для снайпера тоже.   
Они вдвоём побрели обратно в зал. Брызги крови указали точное место, где голова Дженсена встретилась со сценой. Так и не раскрытый конверт валялся на полу.  
– Твою мать... – прошептал Дженсен, нащупывая шишку на голове. – Я бы не смог сделать такой выстрел.  
– Что? – Делони оглядел его с тревогой.  
– Выстрел, – пояснил Дженсен устало.– У меня бы не получилось.  
– Назови мне пять снайперов лучше тебя.  
Эклз рассмеялся, и детектив, видимо, стал пересматривать свое решение отпустить морпеха домой, а не отправить в больницу.   
– Да нет, просто я бы снял его с улицы. Снайпер – это ведь не только навести на цель и выстрелить, – Дженсен указал направление, откуда произвели выстрел. – В таком людном месте нужно быть полностью уверенным в своих силах. Возможности установить цель по насечке у стрелка не было. Хотя ветер и не мешал, времени сконцентрироваться на цели у него тоже не было. Нужно быть практически Богом.  
– То есть, полагаешь, их было двое? – кивнул Делони, понимая, куда клонит Эклз.  
– Возможно, – согласился Дженсен. – Стрелок и тот, кто его прикрывал.  
– Команда профессионалов, – детектив вздохнул. – Отсюда вопрос: что такого сделал Джаред Падалеки, чтобы привлечь к себе подобное внимание?  
Дженсен усмехнулся, но как-то невесело.  
– А ты попробуй, поживи с ним.  
  
***  
  
Если Дженсен и удивился, обнаружив Падалеки, поджидающего у его дома, то не подал виду. Расплатившись с таксистом, он безо всяких комментариев сунул ключ в замочную скважину.  
Алона точно его убьёт. А Джефф оживит его труп, а потом ещё раз прикончит. Джареду не сиделось в собственном доме, ему было страшно, хотя актёр и злился на себя за это. Наивная уверенность в собственной неуязвимости рассыпалась в пыль, и только рядом с телохранителем Джаред чувствовал себя в безопасности. Просто побыть с ним рядом сегодняшним вечером – этого Джареду было достаточно.  
Замок артачился, но Эклз, чуть не вывернув себе запястье и поддав дверь ногой пару раз, наконец, справился. Дверь открылась, и Дженсен провёл гостя в тесную тёмную прихожую.  
– Выключатель у тебя за спиной, – бросил он, направляясь дальше в темноту холла; где-то зажурчала вода. Джаред нетерпеливо щелкнул выключателем. Если бы он пришел сюда с Джеффом три недели назад, то сейчас никогда бы не поверил, что чистая, аккуратная квартирка и есть та самая помойка. Его окружал спартанский, но приятный глазу интерьер – светлые стены, деревянный пол. Вещи распаковали, и теперь полки, которые раньше украшали коробки из-под китайской еды, были заставлены книгами, начиная с Корнуэлла и Кинга и заканчивая Макиавелли и Сунь-цзы.  
На маленькой кухне, отделённой от гостиной лишь барной стойкой, тоже был порядок. Чтобы не сидеть без дела, Джаред включил чайник и задёрнул окна тяжелыми портьерами. За стоящим у стены телевизором он приметил красивую гитару светлого дерева и улыбнулся, представив, как изрезанные шрамами руки Дженсена извлекают из инструмента тихую, спокойную мелодию. Потянувшись за гитарой, Джаред почти коснулся изящного нека, когда в ванной что-то громыхнуло, и следом послышались ругательства.  
Джаред вырос с убеждением, что все морпехи похожи на Моргана: снаружи это суровые парни, бородатые и здоровенные, а внутри столь же твёрдые и грубые, как Винни-Пух. Эклз был полной противоположностью Джеффу, натура у него была грозная и противоречивая что снаружи, что внутри, и несмотря на то, что Джаред проводил с телохранителем чуть не круглые сутки, можно сказать, с одной ложки ел, Дженсен по-прежнему оставался для него загадкой. И вот сегодня Джареду представилась возможность чуть приоткрыть завесу тайны.  
Неловко опершись на раковину, Эклз пытался стянуть с себя бронежилет, сохранивший ему жизнь. На лице его смешались боль, злость и бессилие, и Джаред, повинуясь врожденному чувству сострадания, вошел в тесную ванную, хотя и подозревал, что за это его пристрелят.  
Эклз среагировал мгновенно, едва Джаред потянулся, чтобы помочь стянуть грубую ткань с плеч:  
– Ты, конечно, не принимай близко к сердцу, но если сейчас меня тронешь, то я забуду, что тебя охраняю, и врежу.  
Умение Джареда полностью игнорировать Дженсена росло с каждым днем.  
– Знаю, многие не любят, чтобы их трогали, когда им больно. Не будь девчонкой, дай я помогу.  
Дженсен захлопал ресницами, как будто актёр признался в увлечении детской порнографией или танцами живота, и потом медленно расплылся в улыбке, вымученной, но искренней. Первая искренняя улыбка, которую Джаред от него получил.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Тебе чаще следует это делать.  
– Что?..  
  
Когда Джареду удалось, не прибегая к насилию, стянуть с Эклза помятый бронежилет, он впервые увидел, какой вред наносит летящая пуля человеческому телу. Жилет остановил пулю, но весь левый бок Дженсена превратился в сплошной синяк. Ближе к сердцу, где рассекло кожу, сочилась кровь.  
– Господи... – прошептал Джаред, осторожно касаясь кровоподтеков.  
– Ага, Мария и грёбаный Иосиф. Ты слишком много времени со мной проводишь. Лукас сколотит кругленькую сумму, пока дело раскроют. У пацана уже есть моя недельная зарплата.  
Лукас – сын Алоны и крёстный сын Джареда. В свои три года он был симпатичным, весь в мать, однако раза в три её активнее. А ещё он обладал способностью знать заранее, когда морпех чертыхнется.  
– Не меняй тему, – сказал Джаред тихо. – Они... сломаны?  
Эклз пожал плечами и тут же поморщился, что не укрылось от пристального взгляда Джареда.  
– Да, – признался он, понимая, видимо, что врать бесполезно, но жалея, что сболтнул лишне. Два точно сломаны. Может, больше. Ничего особенного, но, блин, чертовски неприятно.  
– Прости, я не хотел, – прошептал Джаред.  
– Знаю, – спокойно ответил морпех.  
  
***  
  
– Ладно, расскажи что-нибудь о себе, – попросил Джаред, когда они уже устроились в гостиной.  
Заказав пиццу, Падалеки настоял, что заплатит, и в ответ Эклз, широко улыбнувшись, кивнул с видом: «Само собой, с тебя причитается». Ощутив вдруг дикий голод, Джаред позвонил в пиццерию, пока морпех был в душе. Не зная вкусов телохранителя, он заказал с полдюжины разных сортов, рассудив, что хоть какая-то пицца тому понравится, а остатками они будут питаться ещё дня два. Но Дженсен оказался не привередливым и ел всё, что оказывалось от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Бледный, с мокрыми после душа волосами, одетый в свободные спортивные штаны и ношеный военный свитер, Дженсен казался сейчас самим собой.  
– Например? – спросил он с довольной усмешкой, слизывая нитку сыра с уголка губ.  
– Не знаю... – Джаред пожал плечами. – Просто это как-то неправильно, понимаешь? В смысле, ты почти месяц на меня работаешь, а я даже не в курсе, за какую команду ты болеешь, – он поднял настороженный взгляд. – Ты же… болеешь за кого-то?  
– За «Ковбоев», – Эклз утвердительно кивнул, потянувшись за куском мясной пиццы. – У меня был билет на Супер Кубок в 96-м.  
– Ну и как, понравилось?  
Сделав большой глоток содовой, Джаред передал ему бутылку. Они расположились на диване, и Джаред незаметно придвинул к Дженсену еду и придвинулся сам, оказываясь плечом к плечу с раненым парнем, чтобы тот поменьше двигался и не напрягался, дотягиваясь до пиццы или колы.   
– Не-а. Так и не попал на игру.  
– Вот жалость.  
– Ага.  
Видя, что Дженсен не против расспросов, Джаред решил выяснить то, что давно разжигало его любопытство. Призвав на помощь актёрские навыки, он спросил как бы невзначай:  
– Ты всегда хотел быть морпехом?  
Наверное, потом Эклз будет винить боль, развязавшую ему язык, но сейчас, сытый и довольный, на удивление мирно и уютно беседуя с актёром, он медленно кивнул.   
– Сколько себя помню. Отец был морпехом, и я проводил почти каждое Рождество с Джеффом, пока меня не призвали. Дядя рулил на «Ночном охотнике», и уж поверь мне, вот кто самый чокнутый в нашей семейке. Считай, я родился солдатом.  
Джаред улыбнулся, представив картину, как маленький Дженсен ловит каждое слово Джеффа. Он знал по себе, что его менеджер мастер травить байки. Наверное, для мальчишки, с детства бредившего армией, Морган представлялся каким-то божеством.  
– Я не подозревал, что вы настолько близки. Джефф всегда отзывается о тебе с такой гордостью.   
Покраснев, Эклз кивнул, затем сонно хлопнул ресницами. Понимая, что Дженсен борется со сном ради гостя, Джаред, вымотавшись за день, никак не мог заставить себя расстаться с уютным диваном. К тому же, он боялся оставить Дженсена одного и позволить уснуть – Эклз ведь серьезно головой ударился.  
– А как Джефф оказался с вами?   
Он толкнул Эклза коленом, ожидая ответ, и был вознагражден шутливым тычком в плечо, что совсем не вязалось с вредным характером телохранителя. Пустившись в объяснения хитросплетений своей семьи, Дженсен сначала стушевался, казалось, он впервые говорил об этом с посторонним и потому с трудом подбирал слова. И всё же, в его голосе звучала искренняя любовь, так что Джаред ловил каждое слово.  
– Отец взял Джеффа под крыло, едва тот завербовался. Он был его командиром, а Джефф ему как младший брат, которого у отца никогда не было. Если они с Морганом оказывались в Штатах, мать всегда приглашала его к нам на Рождество, День Благодарения. Пока отец был жив, это случалось не часто, но после Ирака… Джефф навещал нас каждый год, – Дженсен прокашлялся. – Что насчет тебя? С детства мечтал видеть своё лицо на обложках?  
Джаред весело рассмеялся.  
– Не-ет…  
– Тогда как ты очутился... Ну, ты понимаешь.  
– В актёрах?  
Дженсен кивнул, опять потянувшись за пиццей.  
– Не знаю, старик. Просто шутки и приколы сыпались из меня чуть не с рождения. Мальчишкой работал в модельном бизнесе, с четырёх лет в кино снимаюсь. Но вообще-то… в детстве я мечтал стать лётчиком.  
Подавившись содовой от удивления и закашлявшись, Эклз тут же скривился от боли, и Джаред машинально похлопал его по спине широкой ладонью, подождав, пока кашель стихнет.  
– Ничего смешного! Мне всегда самолеты нравились. Бескрайнее небо, никого вокруг... – Падалеки смолк, и лёгкая краска залила его щеки. – Глупо, да?  
– Нет, – серьёзно ответил Дженсен. – Честное слово, нет.  
  
***  
  
Спустя два дня после стрельбы на церемонии Джаред, угрожая телохранителю кастрацией, заставил его взять выходной. С большой неохотой взобравшись на свой байк, Дженсен помчался, куда глаза глядят, пока, наконец, спустя сотню миль, мозг не включился и не подал идею.  
  
Молоденькая медсестра за стойкой, разволновавшись, металась от одной телефонной трубки к другой, едва успевая отвечать на звонки.  
– Первый день? – Дженсен выдал ей сочувственную улыбку.  
– А что, заметно? – Карла, так гласил её бейдж, устало бросила трубку телефона и состроила унылую гримасу.   
– Да не-ет, – Дженсен повысил свой шарм на одно деление, и девушка растаяла. – Просто не видел тебя здесь прежде. Я Джулиан Кейн, пришёл навестить брата.  
Отбросив рукой тёмные пряди со лба, Карла вбила данные в компьютер.  
– О да, Кристиан, – она просканировала взглядом экран. – Здесь сказано, что никаких улучшений, однако доктор Мартин решил взять у него дополнительные анализы, ближе к вечеру.  
Дженсен кивнул, словно был знаком с доктором Мартином.  
– Последний раз, когда я навещал Криса, его собирались перевести в другую палату...  
– Нет, 22А, та же, что и раньше.  
Кивнув, Эклз одарил сестру лучшей из своих улыбок.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – девушка искренне старалась помочь. – Передай своему брату, пусть бросает это дело и выздоравливает. Такой красавчик, жаль, что до сих пор в коме.  
Махнув ей рукой, Дженсен заторопился по коридору в палату Криса, и улыбка быстро сошла с его лица. Слава Богу, Крис остался в том же отделении больницы, в котором он, набравшись храбрости, навещал его в последний раз. Если... Когда Крис очнётся, Дженсен точно познакомит его с милой, хотя и глуповатой Карлой. Но так засранцу и надо.  
– У тебя появилась поклонница, Кэнди.  
Дженсен не мог заставить себя сказать ничего серьёзнее. Его приковало к полу, и ноги отказывались переступить порог маленькой залитой солнцем палаты. Дженсен боялся того, что за этой дверью, больше всего на свете.  
Они с Крисом сдружились на завершающей, «Адской неделе» в тренировочном лагере. Старше по годам, Крис всегда за ним присматривал, был его вторым я, единственным другом на сотни миль вокруг. Он был ему как... Дженсен мог бы упражняться в красноречивый эпитетах дни напролет, да, Кейн был для него всем, но единственное, что теперь оставалось Дженсену – глазеть на его коматозное тело, отпуская шуточки.  
– Вчера ты пропустил классное шоу. Помнишь девицу, по которой фанатеешь, ту, губастую? Тоже там была, блин, ноги у неё от ушей. Актёр, на которого я сейчас работаю, мог бы вас познакомить, – он потянулся было к руке Кейна, но, коснувшись холодных простыней, остановился.

– Неплохо ты устроился, чувак, – Дженсен смущённо прочистил горло. – А помнишь, как мы в Ливии жили? Дерьмо верблюдов на стенах? Я... Чёрт. Прости, что я так долго не приходил. Понимаешь, я не вхожу сейчас в число любимчиков твоей мамы, – он горько усмехнулся. – Трудно её винить.  
В лучшие времена Кейн выбрал бы именно этот момент, чтобы очнуться и отвесить Дженсену подзатыльник. Но Крис, едва заметно дыша, не двигался, словно спал.  
– Уходи отсюда.  
Дженсен застыл. Затерявшись в воспоминаниях, он потерял бдительность. Даже не оглядываясь, он узнал голос Джулиана Кейна, он знал его лучше, чем собственный, потому что этот голос звучал во всех его кошмарах.  
С покорностью, которой от него могла добиться лишь семья Кейна, Дженсен кивнул. Пожав безжизненную ладонь Криса, он медленно побрел к двери, не в силах поднять глаза, избегая ненавидящий взгляд Джулиана.  
– Я ведь просил тебя никогда не приходить! – голос Джулиана дрожал от гнева. – По твоей вине мой младший брат медленно умирает, а у тебя ещё хватает наглости заявляться сюда!  
– Прости, я не хотел... Я ухожу, прости.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дженсен выбежал из палаты, пулей пронесся мимо потрясённой Карлы и, пинком открыв стеклянную дверь, вырвался наружу. Оказавшись на пустынной дороге, он выжал газ до упора, пока окружавшие его виды не расплылись перед глазами. Жёлтые поля превратились в песчаные барханы, и Дженсен чувствовал, как Крис лежит рядом, положив ему ладонь на спину, и шепчет: «Огонь! Огонь! Огонь!»  
Не останавливаясь, Дженсен мчался на байке несколько часов, пока ноги не онемели. В дом к Джареду он вернулся поздно, но тот ещё не спал. Устроившись на диване, в окружении собак, актёр читал сценарий и встретил его с такой искренней улыбкой, будто, и правда, был рад его видеть.  
Барханы исчезли, и песок во рту сменился вкусом горячего шоколада. Ладонь Криса больше не лежала на его спине, но зато там была ладонь Джареда, осторожно касающаяся его разбитого бока, и вместо приказа убивать Дженсен скатился в сон, выслушивая незатейливые диснеевские шутки, которые бормотал Джаред.  
  
***  
  
 **Интерлюдия. Паршивая овца**  
  
– Ты должен стрелять быстрее.  
Заморгав, Джаред прицелился. Картонная коробка, находящаяся на расстоянии 200 ярдов, чуть пошатнулась, и на стене позади неё блеснула отметина.  
– Первый раз такое слышу, – буркнул Джаред.   
Закатив глаза, Эклз отёр ладони о джинсы.  
– За словом в карман ты не лезешь, – насмешливо сказал он. – Но над выстрелом раздумываешь слишком долго.  
– Ты же сам меня учил!  
– Я сказал – медленно и спокойно, но не на тормозах же, – сухо напомнил Дженсен. – У тебя в запасе две секунды, прежде чем отдача от собственного пульса собьёт пулю с курса.  
Джаред кивнул. Да, Эклз – заноза в заднице, но когда дело касалось оружия, он за свои слова отвечал. Вот почему актёр согласился на предложение Джеффа прокатиться в стрелковый тир. Ему явно не хватало навыков, впрочем, Джаред не особенно расстраивался по этому поводу.  
Оружие – необходимое зло на съёмках большинства современных фильмов, да и в жизни может пригодиться. Это сделает игру более реалистичной, в том же «Сверхъестественном» ему приходилось брать в руки оружие сотню раз. И всё же Джаред оружие откровенно не любил. Это было ещё одно их с Эклзом кардинальное различие.  
Так что Джаред покорно выслушал критику Дженсена, занимая нужную для выстрела позицию, и стоически даже бровью не повёл, когда телохранитель взял его за талию и подпихнул сзади коленом, выравнивая.  
– Давай ещё раз, – Эклз инструктировал спокойно и уверенно, ни разу ещё не повысив голос.– Помни, медленно – значит, спокойно. Спокойно – значит, уверенно. Уверенно – значит, быстро. И следи за дыханием.  
Джаред сделал как велено: вдох, поднять пистолет, замереть, выдох, выстрелить. На этот раз пуля прошла гораздо ближе к цели, и, глядя на своё достижение, актёр не удержался от довольной усмешки. Слабая улыбка на губах Дженсена тоже стоила его мучений.  
– Ладно, ас, твоя очередь, – поддразнил он телохранителя.  
Насмешливое выражение на лице Эклза сменилось на самодовольное. Подойдя к стойке, он поднял пистолет и – бам-бам-бам – выпустил целую обойму.  
Когда грохот стих, Джаред присмотрелся и рассмеялся – Дженсен взял пулю Джареда за центр, из двух выстрелов получились глаза, а полукруг из пуль изображал улыбающийся рот.  
– Ни хрена себе...  
Дженсен засранец, конечно, но, по крайней мере, он точно не подстрелит Джареда по неосторожности.  
– Доволен?  
Джаред молча кивнул.  
Они приехали в тир безбожно рано, записавшись по членскому билету Моргана, так больше вероятности, что их не застукают папарацци, которые следовали за актёром как стервятники, особенно после стрельбы на шоу. Рано или поздно ему придется дать интервью по этому поводу, но пока что и Алона, и Джефф уверенно контролировали ситуацию.  
Сняв наушники, они разряжали пистолеты, и тут Джаред заметил нечто удивительнее, чем второе пришествие: Эклз улыбался. Не чуть заметно и не ехидно кривился, нет, это была счастливая сияющая улыбка. Чёрт, Джаред мог бы пялиться на эту улыбку целый день, как озабоченный подросток. По обыкновению не замечая его страданий, Дженсен устремил взгляд на двух парней, входящих в здание с центрального входа.  
– Твою мать, это же Джо Рурк! Не видел его с Кандагара…  
Счастливое восклицание телохранителя прояснило два момента. Во-первых, те двое, скорее всего, морпехи, а морпехами на данный момент Падалеки был сыт по горло. Во-вторых, Дженсен был в Афганистане. Джаред не знал, что и думать по этому поводу. Он слышал о том, что его телохранитель побывал в боевых точках, даже в нескольких, по словам Джеффа, и от мысли о том, что Дженсен истекал кровью где-то там, в пыли, посреди отдельно взятого ада, сердце Джареда сжалось.   
В отличие от некоторых звёзд, он держался в стороне от политики и не делал громких заявлений по ТВ. Если правительство посчитало нужным послать своих парней на войну, его мнение все равно бы ничего не решало. Джареду совершенно не хотелось, чтобы его имя приплетали к какой-нибудь группе активистов, не важно, насколько они были правы или не правы. И всё же, Дженсен так круто смотрелся в военной форме...  
Стоп... это уже к делу не относится.  
Снова обратив внимание на телохранителя, Джаред поразился тому, как изменилось выражение его лица: улыбки как не бывало, губы побелели. Эклз мрачным взглядом проводил двух парней, которые прошли мимо, опустив головы, словно боялись, что их заметят рядом с Дженсеном и Джаредом. Это что ещё за хрень?  
– Ладно… И что это было? Я думал, что все морпехи, типа, один за всех, и все за одного? Большая дружная семья и всё такое.  
Эклз заметно расслабился, хотя взгляд оставался таким же мрачным и пустым.  
– В каждой семье есть паршивая овца, – сказал он тихо. – И ты видишь перед собой одну из них.  
Если бы Дженсен был не-Дженсеном, Джаред бы его обнял. Но тот, часто заморгав, опять включил опцию «засранец и заноза в заднице».  
– Куда теперь, ваше высочество? – сказано это было с сарказмом, а не дружески, но Джаред не собирался обижаться.  
– Отсоси, – огрызнулся он.  
Дженсен расхохотался.  
– Не при всех же.  
Он улыбался Джареду от уха до уха, пока они шли к выходу, а у того кровь в жилах закипала.  
Вот же гад!  
  
***


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Глава 4**

 

Джаред всегда подозревал, что когда-нибудь Джефф убьёт его и похоронит в пустыне. Надо было головой думать, когда шутки шутил с тем, кто пьёт текилу залпом без лайма и может сломать человеку шею двумя пальцами.  
– Я понимаю, ты на меня злишься...– начал Джаред осторожно, когда грозное молчание затянулось. За окнами проносился холмистый ландшафт южной Калифорнии.  
– Я не злюсь, – спокойно ответил Джефф, крутя настройки радио. Он выбрал кантри, и Джонни Кэш от души заголосил о несчастной любви.  
– Это не то, что ты по… Стой, ты не злишься?   
Джефф, этот большой и добрый тигр, хрипло кашлянул. Пожав плечами, обтянутыми дорогим кожаным пиджаком, он бросил на актёра довольный и немного сочувственный взгляд.  
– Дженсен сразу же позвонил мне, как только ты появился в его квартире.  
– Позвонил? – Джаред растерянно заморгал.  
– Ага, – Джефф кивнул. – Наверное, догадался, что я буду волноваться, если обнаружу твою пропажу, учитывая, что в тебя только что стреляли.  
Джаред не знал, что и сказать в оправдание, чтобы при этом не засмущаться и не выдать свои любовные страдания. Поэтому он благоразумно молчал до тех пор, пока Морган не свернул с шоссе прямиком в сцену из фильма «Топ Ган».  
– Та-ак... И зачем мы приехали на военный аэродром?  
На ум Джареду приходили только две причины и обе потому, что детстве он насмотрелся фильмов про мафию.  
Джефф усмехнулся.  
– Вылезай, парень.  
Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Джаред выбрался из джипа, и Джефф, молча махнув ему рукой на прощание, завёл двигатель и уехал в обратном направлении, оставив растерянного актёра посреди пыльного поля с раскрытым от удивления ртом.  
– Рот захлопни, а то мух напустишь, – грубоватый голос Эклза ворвался в его размышления о психическом здоровье менеджера, и Джаред чуть язык себе не прикусил.  
Обернувшись, он заметил бегущего к нему телохранителя, одетого, как на тренировку. Однажды Эклз заявился на работу раньше обычного, вспотевший, в чёрных полувоенных брюках, грубых ботинках и облегающей чёрной футболке – у Джареда тогда чуть сердце не остановилось. Сейчас Дженсен был одет так же, только впечатление усиливал прикреплённый к бедру пистолет, с которым телохранитель никогда не расставался. Хорошо хоть Дженсену законом запрещалось показываться в таком виде, с оружием, в публичных местах.  
– Э-э... что всё это значит? – поинтересовался он. Эклз традиционно поставил его в неловкое положение, слава Богу, на этот раз без свидетелей.  
А потом Джаред увидел его.  
Чёрт, он был прекрасен! Двухпилотный самолет Y-7, созданный для боевых вылетов и позже приспособленный для коммерческих рейсов.   
– Пришло время для твоего первого урока.  
Виновато, наверное, богатое воображение Падалеки, но в лучах утреннего солнца улыбка Дженсена казалась не такой насмешливой и резкой.  
– Я... Ты... С ума сойти!   
Дженсен возьмёт его в полет. Дженсен услышал тогда, что говорил Джаред, и постарался добыть ему то, о чём он мечтает. Дженсен его слушал! Офигеть, он сейчас полетит на крутом, настоящем самолете!   
Продемонстрировав ему свои пилотские документы, Эклз пообещал, что через 25 часов полётов с ним в качестве инструктора Джаред сможет летать сам, сколько душе угодно.  
Никаких агентов, продюсеров и папарацци. Только он и небо.  
– Мы должны вернуться к четырём, – бесстрастно проинформировал его Эклз, листая журнал в пластиковой обложке и ставя пометки на полях.  
– А?   
Джаред был всё ещё в благоговейном ступоре перед прекрасной машиной, стоящей рядом с ним на взлётной полосе, словно гигантская игрушка. Сейчас в его голове не умещалось ни одной связной мысли.  
– Лукас, – пояснил телохранитель. Поправив съехавшие по носу солнцезащитные очки, Дженсен поманил кивком головы, что Джаред расценил как приказ следовать за ним. – Пообещал спиногрызу поиграть с ним в бейсбол.  
До чего же это очаровательно, сын Алоны поработил сурового морпеха в мгновение ока. Ещё более очаровательно и забавно было наблюдать, как Дженсен старается скрывать сей факт. Очаровательно и забавно – эти два слова совершенно не вязались с Дженсеном Эклзом. Абсолютно не допускались, ну, только если вам жить надоело. Крутой – дозволялось, с большой натяжкой – симпатичный. Последнее слово Морган любил повторять в присутствии Дженсена, просто чтобы полюбоваться, как указательный палец морпеха машинально жмет на воображаемый курок. Джаред, не настолько уверенный в своей безопасности, как Джефф, придерживался традиционных эпитетов.  
И сейчас он полетит с Дженсеном. Боже правый, Майк был прав – Джареду нужно срочно мозги проверить.  
– Чувак, – он был не в состоянии убрать застывшую на лице улыбку. – Ты помнишь, что сегодня твой выходной?  
Эклз посмотрел на него как на умалишенного – что было недалеко от истины – и ответил со своей обычной саркастичной ухмылкой.  
– Я в курсе.  
Решив не строить из себя идиота, Джаред удержался от замечания, что это довольно странно тратить личный выходной на то, чтобы покатать босса на самолете и выгулять крестника этого же босса в парке. Вдруг Дженсен воспримет слова начальства всерьёз, возьмёт и передумает.  
– Так, распишись, – перешёл Эклз на деловой тон, сунув ему под нос пачку бумаг.  
– Конечно, – Джаред послушно нацарапал в нужных местах свое имя.  
– Ты понимаешь, что продал мне душу?  
– Погоди, что?  
– Читай то, что подписываешь, малыш. Там сказано, что в случае твоей ужасной и преждевременной кончины, твоё привидение не сможет учинить иск моему привидению, или дяде Джимми.   
Дядя Джимми...   
– Постой, тот самый «Ночной Охотник» Джимми?  
– Ага, он всегда на посту, и самолёт принадлежит ему. Только не спрашивай, как он его добыл, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Готов к первому уроку?  
Успокаиваясь в присутствии холодного и уверенного телохранителя, Джаред теперь был лишен этой поддержки, потому что не видел Дженсена – тот расположился за его креслом. Но Эклз, видимо, бывал в роли инструктора не раз и потому, легко поднимая машину вверх, уводя за город, к пустыне, отвлекал Джареда бесконечным потоком шуток и анекдотов. Это было так на телохранителя не похоже, что Джаред, расслабив стиснутые на штурвале пальцы, понял: Дженсен обращается с ним как с новобранцем на учениях.   
От этой мысли Падалеки заулыбался, словно школьница на концерте Джастина Тимберлейка. Непонятно, с каких пор, но для него теперь было важно, что Дженсен смотрит на него, как на равного, а не как на изнеженную кинозвезду.   
Дожили, он запал на парня, который скорее в челюсть ему двинет, чем поцелует. Чёрт, надо было Джареду поступить, как Чад, и жениться на первой попавшейся красотке.  
– Готов? – вдруг спросил Эклз. Городской пейзаж под ними сменился на потрясающе красивые виды. Ага, готов, подумал Джаред. Лучшее место для полета, если он разобьётся, то убьёт одного лишь Дженсена. Почему-то, эта мысль его успокоила.  
– Да… – пискнул он, изобразить бесстрашие не получилось.  
Эклз хмыкнул у него за спиной.  
– Старик, ты же платишь мне за сохранность твоей задницы. Разве я притащил бы тебя сюда, если бы не был уверен в абсолютной безопасности? Представь, что это одна из тех компьютерных игр, в которых ты меня делал.  
И правда, забавный факт, ничего, кроме раздражения, военные игрушки на приставке Джареда у морпеха не вызывали, да и в остальных играх, требующих ручного контроля, Эклз постоянно продувал. Хотя однажды показал класс в тире на ярмарке. Джаред уговорил его поучаствовать лишь под угрозой, что Лукас расстроится до слёз, если они вернутся без игрушек, и мишка Тедди, которого выиграл тогда Дженсен, оказался размером раза в три больше, чем его крестник.  
Ладно, он сможет, сможет сделать это. Встряхнувшись, Джаред взял управление самолётом на себя.  
– Просто старайся держать нас в горизонтальном положении. За остальным я присмотрю.  
В наушниках звучала спокойная, уверенная речь, и, ободрённый словами Эклза, Джаред расслабил пальцы на штурвале. А потом – повёл машину сам.  
Они приземлились спустя двадцать минут, и это была мягчайшая за всю его жизнь посадка. Следуя указаниями Эклза, он в одиночку проделал обратный путь и передал телохранителю управление, только когда пришло время садиться.  
– Круто, круто, Боже мой, как же это круто!   
Ничто в жизни не могло сравниться с этим ощущением. Впервые Джаред оставил всё позади, только он, бескрайний простор и спокойный голос Дженсена, ведущий за собой. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, причем ему выделили там пятизвездочный номер для вип-персон. Словно под кайфом, Джаред улыбался шире некуда, и даже Эклз чуть ослабил самоконтроль, на себя не похожий. Не в силах противостоять своей привычной реакции на восхищение и наплевав на последствия, Джаред повёл себя с телохранителем как с одним из своих друзей, а не с нанятым работником: крепко обняв, он оторвал Эклза от земли.  
Удивленно ругнувшись, Дженсен напрягся и еле дождался, пока его ноги вновь не очутились на твёрдой поверхности.   
Но Джареду этого оказалось мало. Прижав губы к уху Дженсена, он прошептал, переполняемый искренними чувствами:  
– Спасибо. Правда, спасибо тебе.  
Оба не двигались. Эклз, захваченный в плен руками Джареда, застыл, положив тёплые ладони ему на грудь. И Джареду хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь его ущипнул, потому что а) Дженсен оставался в его объятиях, б) Джаред был всё еще жив, и в) … дальнейшие пункты уходили в туман, окружённые многочисленными подробностями.  
А ещё эти губы, которые отвлекали его столько раз. То они выдавали грязнейшее ругательство в истории ругательств, то кривились в усмешке, которая творила с Джаредом... разные непотребные штуки. Нет, губы Эклза необходимо признать незаконными на территории США. И Мексики тоже.  
– Ответь, Джей, тебе звонят.  
Погоди... что? Только через пару секунд Джаред сообразил, что если Эклз и назвал его по прозвищу, это ещё не означает, что он предложил заняться сексом. Телефон продолжал трезвонить, вибрируя в кармане джинсов, но Дженсен не убирал ладоней с его груди.  
– Что?   
К сожалению, ораторское искусство и сообразительность отключались у Джареда в первую очередь, когда он был на взводе. А сейчас он был на взводе.  
Отступив на шаг, как будто и не было никаких объятий, Эклз повторил спокойно и твердо:  
– Ответь на звонок.  
– А, да! Точно...– длинные пальцы – большое преимущество, за исключением момента, когда нужно быстро выудить до смешного миниатюрный мобильный из кармана. – Вот дерьмо…  
Усмешка вновь вернулась на лицо телохранителя, это было нечестно. Номер принадлежал Моргану, и Джаред в сердцах ткнул на кнопку, отвечая.  
– Мистер Падалеки? – поинтересовался незнакомый женский голос.  
Он растерянно заморгал. Заметив смущение на лице актёра, Эклз, очевидно, сделал собственные выводы и выхватил у него трубку до того, как Джаред успел ответить.  
– Слушаю! – рявкнул он, и Джаред машинально вытянулся в струнку. А потом словно переключателем щёлкнули. Краска схлынула с лица Эклза, и перед Джаредом вновь стоял телохранитель с церемонии вручения детских премий. – Хорошо, – ответил он незнакомке отрывисто и четко, а потом нажал отбой. – Джефф в больнице, – произнес он раздельно. – Попал в ДТП.   
Поначалу сокращение сбило Джареда с толку, но слово «больница» быстро прочистило мозги. Дорожно-транспортное происшествие.  
– Есть машина? – каким-то образом Джаред умудрился издать звуки сквозь ком в горле.  
Эклз покачал головой:  
– Только байк.  
– И быстро он ездит?  
Дженсен, склонив голову набок, с интересом и ещё с каким-то неясным чувством поглядел на Джареда.  
– Быстро, – заверил он. – Охренительно быстро.  
  
***  



	6. Chapter 6

 

**Глава 5**

 

Джаред очнулся от звука шлёпающих по линолеуму шагов и ещё от ощущения тёплых пальцев на шее.  
– Привет, – тихий голос Эклза разом вернул его в действительность.   
Чуть развернувшись, Джаред понял, что мягкой подушкой ему служила нога Дженсена. Рядом стоял незнакомец, беседуя с его телохранителем, и оба, прервав разговор, посмотрели на просыпающегося Падалеки. Смутившись, он медленно поднялся, решив не отшучиваться, не то время и не то место. Спина болела адски – в больницах такие неудобные стулья.  
– Джаред, это Стив, – тот протянул руку, и Джаред машинально пожал крепкую ладонь. – Он побудет с тобой, пока я по делам смотаюсь.  
– Обойдусь я и без...  
Суровый взгляд Эклза оборвал его тираду.  
– Подумай дважды, прежде чем продолжишь, и вспомни, что произошло, когда ты произнёс эти слова в прошлый раз.  
Вздрогнув, Джаред представил Дженсена, раскинувшегося на нем, неподвижного, в крови, и проговорил виновато:  
– Ладно…  
В благодарность он получил намек на улыбку.  
– Отлично. Устраивайся поудобнее, а я пойду, найду сестру, чтобы ввела тебя в курс дела. Расскажешь мне все подробности, когда вернусь.  
Джаред опять послушно кивнул, словно ещё следовал в небе за Эклзом на автопилоте. Не скоро загладит он свою вину, поэтому лучше довериться телохранителю и выполнять его приказы. Ободряюще пожав Джареду плечо – простой и дружеский, но такой несвойственный ему жест, – Эклз отвел Стива за локоть в сторону, подальше от чужих ушей. А Джаред и не хотел знать, куда Дженсен направляется, он догадывался, что не за хорошими вестями. Ему хотелось просто сидеть и ждать, в сложившейся ситуации это единственное, что он мог сделать.  
  
– Ты при пушке? – спросил Дженсен, как только они удалились от Падалеки на достаточное расстояние. Стив кивнул, краем глаза уже обозревая обстановку и готовясь к выполнению задания. – Отлично.  
– Пойдёшь в полицию? Мне не вмешиваться?   
Этим Карлсон был похож на Кейна – напарник тоже молча прикрывал спину и не задавал лишних вопросов. Вот почему Дженсен позвонил Стиву, когда прояснилась ситуация с Морганом: ему нужен был человек, которому можно доверять. Больше всех на свете он доверял Кейну, а уж тот разбирался в людях.  
Дженсен ответил ему молчанием, и этого Стиву было достаточно.  
– Кто бы к нему ни сунулся, кто угодно – стреляй, понял?  
– Не проблема, – спокойно ответил Карлсон. – Иди, разбирайся с делами, а я присмотрю за твоим парнем.  
– Он не мой парень, – на ходу поправил его Дженсен, бегом направляясь к выходу и потому не заметив ухмылку Стива.  
  
***  
  
– Делони!   
То дупло, которое занимал детектив, кабинетом можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Дженсен словно вернулся в армейские будни: непрерывно звонил телефон, и все говорили одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга. Вооруженные, с расшатанными нервами, детективы спали не больше Дженсена, судя по количеству кофейных чашек, занимающих любые горизонтальные поверхности. Попробуй тут достучаться, плевать все на тебя хотели.  
– Это ты орал?– швырнув папку одному из своих помощников, Делони поманил   
Эклза в микроскопический кабинет. Места, где присесть, не нашлось, поэтому Дженсен стал вышагивать туда и обратно, проторив себе тропку между ящиками с документами.  
– Надеюсь, ты уже что-то нарыл по тем письмам? Месяц прошел.  
Вообще, Дженсен терпеливый и умел ждать, и всё же давно он пар не выпускал. Учитывая, что события развивались по спирали и не в лучшую сторону, Дженсен подозревал, что кто-то скоро точно пулю схлопочет.  
– Я же говорил, результаты пришли отрицательные, ни отпечатков, ни ДНК. Ничего.  
– А что насчёт церемонии награждения? Твою же мать, ну должно быть хоть что-то! Записи с камер наблюдения, показания свидетелей. Вы что тут в ЛА, дилетанты все, что ли?!   
Делони воспринял оскорбление с завидным благородством, игнорируя его ради высшей цели.  
– У нас ничего нет. Волокна, что нашли у сцены, из плотных хлопковых брюк вроде тех, что сейчас на тебе надеты. ДНК не установили, а такие штаны можно купить в любой лавчонке по соседству. Прости, Эклз, но порадовать нечем.  
Дженсен швырнул кипу инструкций о стену, но гнев, вырвавшись наружу, оставил лишь пустоту и тяжесть на душе. Он с силой провел ладонью по недавно стриженым волосам, унимая головную боль.   
Наверное, Падалеки понимал, что телохранитель неоправданно много времени болтается рядом, как понимал и Дженсен, что актёр глаз с него не сводит, вот и терпит рядом. Обычная история – телохранитель спас ему жизнь, Джареда переполняют эмоции, а в таких случаях чувство благодарности часто путают с обожанием. Беда в том, что и Джаред нравился Дженсену, очень, и потому он не хотел выпускать Падалеки из поля зрения ни на минуту. Джаред и так был ходячим магнитом для несчастий, а сейчас кто-то желал ему смерти.  
– А что насчёт пули?  
Сложив ладони пирамидкой, Делони уставился на Эклза тем же тяжелым взглядом, каким приковывал к себе внимание в Афганистане.  
– Выпущена из снайперской винтовки М24. Тебе реально повезло.  
Пуля прошла по касательной. Если бы она летела в упор, то пробила бы в груди Дженсена дыру размером с кулак, и никакой бы бронежилет не помог.  
– Да уж, везёт мне, – согласился он слегка удивлённо. – Это же военная винтовка.   
Хотя обычно снайперы пользуются М40, его собственная тоже была класса М24, армейский вариант Ремингтон 700, Дженсен выиграл её в карточной игре с заоблачными ставками.  
– Подтверждает твою теорию об организованном заговоре, – кивнул Делони.  
– Вот чёрт… – Дженсен вздохнул.– Слушай, можешь попросить твоих людей в транспортной полиции пробить ДТП? Сегодня утром менеджер Падалеки попал в аварию. Расследование показало, что были изношены тормозные шланги.  
– А ты не согласен.  
– Джефф механик экстра-класса, и единственным недостатком его джипа был цвет. К тому же, он подвозил Падалеки перед аварией.  
Детектив кивнул, задумчиво глядя на Дженсена.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я добился для него полицейской защиты?  
Гордость говорила Эклзу «нет», убеждала – ты сам справишься. Но опыт говорил обратное. Пока он не разберётся, что происходит, он не может рисковать. Только не жизнью Джареда.  
– Не хочу, чтобы он знал.  
– Дженсен...  
– Я серьёзно.  
Делони поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте.  
– Тогда с тебя должок.  
Хмыкнув, Эклз распахнул дверь в хаос полицейского участка.  
– Я уже куче народа должен.  
Делони покачал головой.  
– А сколько народа перед тобой в долгу?  
  
***  
  
– Я надеру тебе задницу, слышишь? – Падалеки был слишком расстроен, чтобы следить за техасским акцентом, а Джефф был слишком сонным из-за лекарств, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
– Упокойся, парень, – сказал он, еле ворочая языком, и поманил Джареда от двери рукой, не закованной в гипс. – Я в порядке. Врач сказал, что я неубиваемый.  
Скорее всхлипнув, чем усмехнувшись, Джаред подошёл ближе к кровати, словно ребёнок, ожидающий отцовской поддержки. По многим причинам так и было: после монументальной размолвки с родителями Морган был, пожалуй, единственным, кто оберегал его от тёмной изнанки Голливуда.  
– Засранец, вот ты кто, – возразил Джаред, не зная, куда деть руки – слишком много пищащих приборов окружало Джеффа. Весь он был в бинтах, а одна нога, закованная в гипс от бедра до лодыжки, была нелепо задрана на растяжке над кроватью.   
  
Сердце Джеффа разрывалось при виде своего расстроенного подопечного. Когда это Джаред последний раз слезы лил? Уж точно не при нём. Кашлянув, он решил сменить тему.  
– И как тебе полёт?  
Всё ещё хмурясь, Джаред вытер рукавом глаза и медленно кивнул:  
– Это было нечто. Твоя идея?  
– Не-а. Все претензии к нашему Дженни.  
– Да уж… – Джаред грустно улыбнулся. – Мне кажется, он ко мне оттаял. Разрешил обнять в благодарность, и даже ножиком не пырнул.  
Рассмеявшись, Джефф тут же скривился от боли, дали знать о себе сломанные рёбра. Ну и потрепало его... Господи, а с джипом то что?  
– На самом деле, он такой добряк, знаешь.  
– Мы заберём тебя домой, – пообещал Джаред, в свою очередь меняя тему. – Можешь пожить у меня, если захочешь. Уверен, Карлотта от тебя и на шаг не отойдёт. Всем известно, что она по уши в тебя влюблена, – наверное, Морган не покраснел только потому, что потерял много крови.   
Домохозяйка Джареда дама с характером, а уж какие она блинчики печёт – лучшие в штате. Джефф её побаивался, да и Дженсен тоже.  
– А где Дженсен?  
– Наверное, в участке, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Один из его приятелей изображает сейчас роль сторожевого пса, – он вгляделся в полупрозрачное стекло двери. – Сказал, что его зовут Стив.  
Стив, бывший напарник Криса. Если Дженсен снова навещал Кейна, Джефф надерет его тощую задницу. Или посмотрит на него очень строго, смотря насколько гипс позволит пошевелиться. Морган улыбнулся.  
– Тебе надо отдохнуть. У тебя был длинный день.  
Джаред помотал головой.  
– Я с тобой останусь.   
Джефф и дальше бы спорил, но от лекарств его клонило в сон, и он сам не заметил, как уснул, планируя месть ублюдку, разбившему его джип.   
  
***  
  
– Ладно, последний вопрос. Кого ты больше любишь, Анджелину Джоли или свою винтовку?   
Болтовня Кейна – худшее развлечение в Африке. Его разговорные навыки соперничали с Дженсеновскими по хромоте, а бред, который нёс Кейн, был самым бредовым на планете Земля.  
– Чувак, достал.  
К сожалению, Кейн был единственным, кто говорил по-английски в радиусе 50 миль, да и не хотелось Эклзу забрызгать его мозгами столь девственно чистый ландшафт.  
– Простой вопрос, – Кейн пожал плечами. Дженсену его видно не было, но Крис практически распластался на нём в невообразимо тесном укрытии, так что он чувствовал каждое движение напарника. – То есть, ты выбираешь секс или насилие? Два столпа современного общества, чувак. Который тебе ближе?  
– Ты добиваешься, чтобы я сказал тебе «отсоси»? – поинтересовался Дженсен, прицелом винтовки лениво скользя по скоплению хижин метрах в восьмистах от них.  
Кейн хмыкнул ему на ухо и поднял к глазам бинокль ночного видения. Сверив данные на мониторе с расчётами в блокноте, он одарил Дженсена ослепительной улыбкой.  
– Я отчаянный, и кроме того, на мой вкус, ты слишком хорошенький.  
– Отсоси, – всё-таки буркнул Эклз. – Погоди... у нас движение. На два часа.  
– Ага, – Кейн опять поднес бинокль к глазам. – Вижу их. Сейчас свяжусь с базой.  
Глядя через прицел винтовки, Дженсен заметил, как дверь одной из хижин со стуком распахнулась, и какого-то человека за ноги грубо стащили по ступеням наружу. Указательный палец Дженсена дрогнул на курке.  
– Твою ж… – ругнулся он. Это было худшей частью его работы – думать о выстреле и забыть о человеке, которого убиваешь. Снайперы не знают оттенков серого, или убивай, или промахнись. Хотя, чего скрывать, порой ему нравилась эта прямолинейность.  
– Личность установлена? – прошипел ему Крис на ухо, передавая рапорт в командный центр, находящийся от них за сотни миль.  
Дыхание Дженсена выровнялось, как и стук сердца. Он был холоден и спокоен, концентрируясь на избитом, окровавленном человеке, раскинувшемся на земле. Из хижины вышло ещё несколько человек, один совсем ещё ребёнок, лет девять, наверное. В руках он держал Калашников, и Дженсену представилось будущее пацана в духе дешёвых фильмов ужасов.  
– Подтверждаю, – мрачно произнёс Дженсен. Отлично, только детей не хватало. А чего он ожидал? – Повторяю, ответ положительный, это Анде Аубанелле.   
Твою мать, только не это…  
Обычно он был зол как черт, если часами сидел в засаде, а в результате – ошибка. Но сейчас Эклз молил Бога, чтобы они ошиблись. Но нет, это Аубанелле получил ботинком в грудь, и Дженсен предвидел, чем всё закончится. Кейн, передавал рапорт, скривив недовольную гримасу.  
– Нет, сэр. Да, сэр, – бубнил он в микрофон. – Понимаю, но со всем уважением... – Кейн отвернулся от передатчика. – Сил моих нет, поговори со мной, Джен.  
Один из мужчин поднес пистолет к голове Аубанелле.  
– Ох ты чёрт! – вырвалось у Кейна. Он держал бинокль одной рукой, а рацию другой. – Они его сейчас прикончат…  
Он доложил начальству.  
Господи твоя воля, хуже и быть не могло, даже если постараться. Аубанелле – единственный сын чрезвычайно разгневанного главаря военной группировки, превратившегося вдруг в политика. Те, кто схватил его – члены противоположной группировки. Лишь недавно стихли междоусобные войны и прекратились ужаснейшие массовые убийства, какие только Дженсену довелось видеть. Мир между двумя группировками едва наметился, представители ООН провели месяцы в переговорах с обоими лидерами, наконец, достигнув хотя бы видимости прекращения огня.  
И перемирие вот-вот разлетится в клочья вместе с мозгами Анде Аубанелле. Стоит только отцу выяснить, кто стоял за убийством сына, и тысячи людей попадут под перекрёстный огонь войны, вернутся тёмные времена.  
Лицо Кейна застыло мрачной маской.  
– Да, сэр. Слушаюсь, сэр, – и он вырубил рацию: их могли вычислить по GPS, связь разрешалось использовать на короткое время и только по чрезвычайной необходимости. Очевидно, Кейн получил приказ, и Дженсен подозревал, какой.  
– Нам дали зелёный свет, – сообщил Крис невесело, снова устраиваясь рядом и поднимая бинокль, просчитывая скорость и направление ветра. – Кроме нас, у командования никого в этом районе. Придётся нам.  
Дженсен поправил настройки в соответствии с данными.  
– Я выстрелю, когда они сделают первое движение.  
– Хороший план. Не переживай, убьём всех, а мальчишку заберём.  
Не отводя взгляда от человека с пистолетом у виска Аубанелле, Эклз перестал думать о мальчике-солдате.  
– Чёрт, он точно выстрелит...  
Кейн ободряюще прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Стреляй, когда будешь готов.  
И Дженсен выстрелил ублюдку прямо в рот, кровь вперемешку с мозгами брызнула во все стороны. Демонстрируя завидное чувство самосохранения, заложник упал, вжавшись в землю. Так же поступил и мальчик.   
Кейн уточнял координаты, и палец Эклза на курке следовал его указаниям. Он спокойно наблюдал, как мужчины валились снопами. Некоторые, сообразив, откуда сыплются выстрелы, пытались отстреливаться, но меткости их оружия было далеко до винтовки Дженсена.   
Наконец, остались только заложник и мальчик.  
– Джен... – Кейн мог бы и не говорить ничего. Пока пацан не двигался, Дженсен не собирался стрелять.  
Лежи, лежи, дурак! Ползи в хижину и носа оттуда не показывай.  
В долине стояла звенящая тишина, грохот выстрелов смолк, и в воздухе раздавалось лишь тихое дыхание двух морпехов.   
Мальчик не послушался. Поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, он потянулся за своим видавшим виды автоматом и, гневно закричав, нацелился на единственную цель, которую видел рядом.  
Дженсен подумал о деревнях, которые потонули в дыму, о семьях беженцев. О грудах тел, мимо которых он проходил – женщины и дети, изнасилованные, растерзанные. Всё это завертится снова.  
Мальчик свалился замертво ещё до того, как Кейн сообщил ему координаты.  
  
***  
  
Только благодаря Стиву нос Падалеки и уцелел. Карлсон, напоминавший Джареду певца кантри, которых он перевидал немало в родных краях, задержался у него дома, проверяя всё вокруг напоследок, перед тем, как отбыть восвояси.  
Хорошенько осмотрев дом и охранную сигнализацию, Эклз, проводивший у Джареда больше времени, чем в собственной квартире, уснул мёртвым сном на диване в холле, измотанный до предела.  
Там Джаред его и обнаружил. Оставив Стива на кухне с Карлоттой, он отправился на поиски своего телохранителя, ведь Дженсен крошки за день не съел. Кроме того, Джаред хотел еще раз поблагодарить его, раз появилась возможность.  
Но увидев спящего Эклза, уткнувшегося носом в диванную подушку, Джаред не решился его будить. Ещё с прошлого визита на квартиру Эклза, когда тот подскочил вдруг среди ночи, бледный, с широко распахнутыми глазами, Джаред взялся следить за тем, чтобы Дженсен высыпался как следует, у него и так работа не из лёгких, а он ещё и спит по три часа в сутки.  
Отправившись в кладовку за пледом, Джаред вдруг услышал это – тихий стон, который он бы и не заметил, не будь этот звук таким странным и не к месту.  
– Джен?   
Интересно, и когда это он успел перейти на «Джен»? Джефф произносил это имя по-отечески, с нежностью. От этой мысли в животе Джареда приятно защекотало.   
Трудно представить, что могло напугать такого уверенного в себе прожжённого морпеха. Джаред взялся было за плечо Эклза, желая разбудить и остановить кошмар, что бы там ему не снилось, и в следующий момент кулак Дженсена застыл в дюйме от его носа. Потому что руку морпеха успела перехватить сильная рука Стива. Все трое повалились на пол: Дженсен, скатившись с дивана, сбил Джареда с ног, и Стив тоже не устоял на ногах.  
Выглядела сцена впечатляюще и довольно страшно: Дженсен, продолжая сопротивляться, вырывался из крепкого захвата Стива. И тогда, наплевав на осторожность, Падалеки дополнил картину, рухнув сверху на двух морпехов, как будто решил поваляться со своими собаками. То ли задохнувшись под весом Джареда, то ли очнувшись окончательно, но Эклз перестал вырываться, и, высвободившись из рук Стива, быстро отполз в сторону.  
– Господи... – простонал он.  
– Ты в порядке? – Джаред впервые видел такую его реакцию. Казалось, Дженсен не понимал, где находится, и Джаред не представлял, как вести себя дальше и как разрядить обстановку.  
На выручку пришёл Карлсон. Усмехнувшись, он помог Дженсену подняться.  
– Ну, ты и развалина, старик. Сейчас напоим тебя и уложим в кроватку, как хорошего солдатика.  
– Пошел ты на хрен... – буркнул Эклз.   
Стив рассмеялся.  
– Если бы это помогло.  
Джаред даже думать не хотел про случившееся, просто провожал взглядом двух морпехов, направляющихся из комнаты. Сонный Дженсен такой неуклюжий. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе, точёная фигура Эклза и ковбойская привлекательность Карлсона, но дело не только в этом – они понимали друг друга на том уровне, которого Джареду никогда не достичь. Нет, конечно, он не собирался ради этого понимания замочить кого-нибудь, упаси Боже, но и не мог избавиться от мысли о ночном кошмаре своего телохранителя. А ещё он глупо и необъяснимо ревновал к человеку, которого едва знал, потому что Стив понимал, что нужно делать в таком случае, а Джаред не понимал – просто он не настолько свихнувшийся, как эта парочка. Вот же чёрт.  
– Эй, – в дверях возник взлохмаченный и помятый, на себя не похожий Эклз.– Ты с нами? Я не доверяю Стиву, еще привяжет меня голым к фонарному столбу, когда я напьюсь, кто его знает.  
Джаред изобразил улыбку, он ведь актёр, ему это раз плюнуть.  
– Конечно, старик.  
  
***


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Глава 6**

 

«Никогда не пей с морпехами», – страдальчески повторял себе Джаред. – «Больше никогда в жизни».  
Он вырос в Голливуде и был знаком не понаслышке с крепкими спиртными напитками и буйными попойками. Но когда Стив выудил из воздуха бутылку «Хосе» и сунул её под нос Джареду, следовало догадаться, чем это закончится. После пары смешных историй о неудавшихся миссиях, в которых часто повторялось имя Крис, морпехи, затерявшись в воспоминаниях, отключили тормоза.  
Интересно, сколько песен о польских шлюхах знал Дженсен? И кстати, сколько польских шлюх встречал Дженсен за свою жизнь? Вдохновленный одобрительными возгласами Стива и хихиканьем Джареда, он исполнял уже семнадцатый вариант песни, сонно запинаясь на каждой фразе и бормоча ругательства, отчего Джареду хотелось его обнять. Дженсен затянул было песню номер восемнадцать, но тут на кухне, запахнувшись в розовый пеньюар, возникла Карлотта и, вооружившись половником, стукнула им обоих вояк по голове.  
Морпехи, ни слова не возразив в ответ на её ворчание, лишь смотрели на домоправительницу с видом детей, у которых отняли конфеты.  
– Быстро спать, – приказала она, взяв Стива за ухо и указывая половником на кухонные часы. Эклз хихикнул, но тут же съёжился под уничтожающим взглядом Карлотты.  
– Слушаюсь, мэм, – покорно сказал он, и Джаред не смог удержаться от смеха.  
Дженсен так часто оставался в доме у своего подопечного, что у него появилась собственная комната, располагавшаяся на первом этаже, ближе к главному входу и гаражу. Честно признаться, дом у актёра был чересчур большим. Его купила мать Джареда, когда тому стукнуло тринадцать, и он не продавал поместье, в основном, чтобы позлить её.   
Отправившись наверх, в свою спальню, Джаред уже собирался пожелать спокойной ночи довольно улыбающемуся Эклзу, когда в дальнем конце холла раздался шум. Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а Дженсен тут же выхватил пистолет. Шуметь в доме было некому, потому что Стив с Карлоттой задержались на кухне, находившейся в противоположной части дома, Алона уехала, пообещав вернуться утром вместе с Лукасом. Замки и сигнализацию Дженсен проверял лично.  
– Заходи, быстро! – прошипел Эклз, одной рукой открывая дверь спальни, другой вталкивая туда актёра. – И не вздумай выходить, понял?  
– Но...  
– Ты. Меня. Понял? 

Джаред и не собирался спорить с вооруженным морпехом. Тем более, с пьяным вооруженным морпехом. Дверь захлопнулась, и Джаред осторожно подёргал ручку, проверяя: тут же снаружи стукнули по двери кулаком.  
– Да не выйду я! – буркнул он.  
Нет, он точно Дженсена уволит. Серьёзно, один раз его уже ранили на глазах Джареда, второго раза он не переживет.  
Не услышав никакого ответа, Падалеки медленно приоткрыл дверь. Он вгляделся во тьму, но ничего не различил. Внизу, сквозь широкое окно холла виднелись сад и газон, залитые лунным светом. Тихо ступая, с колотящимся в груди сердцем, Джаред прокрался дальше и… уперся в направленное на него дуло пистолета. В руке собственного телохранителя. Таким взбешённым Дженсена он ещё ни разу не видел. В его зелёных глазах не осталось и следа от выпитого ими алкоголя, который всё еще кружил голову Джареда, – лишь суровый каменный взгляд.   
– Тебе ведь приказали оставаться на месте! – прорычал Эклз, не опуская пистолет.  
– Я...  
Чёрт, он феерично облажался. Еще хуже, чем на церемонии награждений, потому что теперь Джаред знал, с чем они имеют дело. Медленно пятясь, он попытался отделаться обычными извинениями, но Эклз надвигался на него, словно персонаж из фильмов про Джеймса Бонда.  
Злой. Вооружённый. Безумно красивый.  
– И что это было? – спросил Джаред, не заметив за спиной телохранителя ни одного незваного гостя в маске из фильма «Крик».  
– Твои долбаные собаки меня чуть до инфаркта не довели! – рявкнул на него Дженсен.  
– А-а...  
События из кошмарных превращались в комичные, однако Эклз продолжал наводить на него пистолет.  
– Ты никогда меня не слушаешь! Чёрт, да лучше самому тебя пристрелить. Бог свидетель, остальным ты тоже труда не доставишь.  
– Ну, извини...  
Наверное, не лучший выбор слова.  
– Ах, извини?! Сейчас я покажу тебе «извини»!  
Джаред не был уверен, чего ожидать. Может, хук слева, а может, удар вроде того, который Стив вечером успел блокировать. Может, даже пулю. Но сто процентов он не ожидал, что Дженсен запустит свободную руку в его длинные пряди и притянет для поцелуя, который больше походил на схватку, чем на любой из поцелуев на памяти Джареда.  
– Та-ак... – сказал Джаред, облизывая губы и ощущая на языке кровь.   
Дженсен отшатнулся от него, и оба застыли, не дыша. Злой огонек в глазах телохранителя чуть угас, и он протянул руку, касаясь щеки Джареда.  
– Господи, Джей, хватит сводить меня с ума.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – заявил Джаред, обнимая его за шею. – Слишком.  
Теперь инициатором выступил он, быстро понимая, что умение целоваться не входило в список достоинств Эклза, хотя тот и поддержал Джареда охотно. Губы его оказались такими же мягкими, как Джаред себе и представлял, со вкусом лимона, корицы и текилы, только ничего женственного в поцелуях Эклза не было и в помине.  
С тихим кликом поставив пистолет на предохранитель, он притянул Джареда ближе, холодным металлом вжимаясь ему в спину.  
Джареду только того и надо было – не убирая руки с шеи Дженсена, другой он скользнул ему под рубашку, пальцами проводя по мягкой коже, прослеживая гладкие линии шрамов, которые многое могли бы рассказать о человеке в его объятиях.  
– В ванную, – выдал он, оторвавшись от губ Дженсена и тяжело дыша, когда они, спотыкаясь, ввалились в его спальню.  
– Чего? – не понял Дженсен, снова потянувшись к нему. Джаред пытался собрать хоть каплю серого вещества, чтобы заговорить, но тут губы Дженсена остановились на его шее, и все попытки пошли насмарку.  
– Боже, – соображалось с большим трудом. – А, ладно.  
Хорошо зная дом, Джаред и в темноте прекрасно ориентировался, а Дженсен следовал за ним, как послушный солдат, и его руки и губы лишали Джареда всякой надежды избежать синяков от предметов мебели, что встречались на пути.  
Протиснувшись в ванную, прилегающую к спальне, Джаред кое-как высвободился,   
чтобы выудить из шкафчика презерватив и наполовину использованный флакон лубриканта, потом снова обнял Дженсена, направляя обратно в спальню.  
– Вообще-то, – начал Эклз, с треском сорвав рубашку с плеч Джареда и прикусывая ему ключицу. – Мы не… мы не должны…– он запнулся, стукнувшись ногой о низкий столик, пока Джаред увлекал его дальше в комнату. – …Делать это, – завершил он, наконец, фразу, часто дыша, что показалось Джареду безумно сексуальным.  
Выпутавшись из джинсов и нетерпеливо стянув с Эклза футболку, Джаред никак не мог справиться с застёжкой на его брюках. Раздраженно рыкнув, Дженсен с силой толкнул Джареда в центр его широченной кровати и затем легко и непринужденно избавился от оставшейся одежды. А потом почему-то замешкался. Приподнявшись на локтях, Джаред улыбнулся ему и широко развел ноги, ожидая, пока Дженсен там устроится.  
Но Эклз не улыбнулся в ответ, и тогда Джаред понял, что тот все еще злится на него, а злой Дженсен пугал нешуточно. Предпочитая морпеха на взводе морпеху со взведенным курком, Джаред, используя свои длинные ноги, зацепил ими Дженсена под коленки и притянул к себе. Тому пришлось выставить руки, чтобы не шлёпнуться носом в матрас, и Джаред быстро его обнял, пока имелась возможность.  
Как только их губы сомкнулись, злой огонёк вновь полыхнул во взгляде Эклза.   
– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, – прошипел он и неуловимым приемом развернул Джареда на живот.  
– Ты топ? И кто бы сомневался, – усмехнулся Джаред в подушку.  
Лично для него разницы не было, и это не первый его раз с парнем. Без сомнений, он бы не отказался трахнуть эффектную задницу Эклза, и всё же очень немногие так подходили ему в качестве топа, сила Джареда против ловкости и бешеной сексуальности Дженсена. Это сводило его с ума, заставляя плавиться от желания во всех полагающихся местах.  
Эклз не удостоил его ответом. Удивляя Джареда нежностью, он коснулся его шеи тёплыми губами, прошелся поцелуями вдоль спины, останавливаясь у поясницы. Джареду показалось, он расслышал слово «красивый», произнесённое одними губами, но затем гладкие от смазки пальцы Эклза начали вытворять с Джаредом такое, что у него уже не получалось удержать хоть одну связную мысль.  
Не сказать, чтобы это было приятно. Широко раздвинув ему ноги коленями, Дженсен быстро работал своими беспощадными пальцами, и хотя это совершенно не походило на ласковую прелюдию, почему-то казалось Джареду правильным. Никаких порхающих сердец и любви навеки – это были отчаяние, злость, адреналин, переполняющие обоих, тут уж не до нежности.  
Кроме того, подумал Джаред, насаживаясь на три тёплых гладких пальца, если бы он сам планировал сладкий и нежный секс, то сначала бы выяснил, что Эклз под этим понимает, вдруг какой-нибудь смертельный эксперимент. Да, кстати, куда он отложил пистолет?  
Так же быстро, как появились, пальцы исчезли, сменяясь звуком разрываемой фольги. Рука, скользнувшая ему под живот, точеными мускулами прижалась к телу, жаль, что обойдя то место, где Джаред действительно мечтал почувствовать пальцы Дженсена.   
Растянутая членом, задница горела огнем, Дженсен продвигался плавно и медленно, до упора, пока Джаред не ощутил грубый шрам на бедре морпеха, вжавшийся в его кожу.  
Джаред выругался. Он застонал и заметался, ощущая вдруг полную беспомощность, потому что человек, которому он платил за то, чтобы тот его охранял, поцеловал его в плечо и начал трахать так, словно хотел выжечь что-то калёным железом в его душе.  
При всем при этом Эклз не проронил ни слова, лишь выдыхал тяжело и резко. Он не стонал и не скулил, не издавал прочих постыдных звуков, что срывались с губ Джареда, он трахал так же, как и усмехался – беззвучно. Брал с тем же бешеным напором, с которым делал всё остальное, и голова Джареда шла кругом. Дженсен не говорил ему, как красиво он смотрится на коленях, или какая тесная у него задница, нет, вместо этого Дженсен прикусил ему зубами шею, и это было больно, чертовски больно.  
Отчаянно желая контакта, Джаред, подавшись назад, одной рукой уперся в кровать, другой стиснул ему бедро, и Эклз тихо выругался. Наверное, он оставит синяки на коже Дженсена, так же, как тот оставил Джареду на бедрах, заднице, на его… чёрт, лучше завтра, при свете дня разглядеть. Джаред сильнее впился пальцами в крепкие мышцы, и Дженсен зарычал ему на ухо в ответ.  
И все же Эклз явно сдерживался, продолжая даже тут оберегать своего подопечного.  
К чёрту.  
– И это всё, что ты можешь, морпех?  
В следующую же секунду Джаред оказался на спине, обхватив Дженсена ногами, и больше уже не рисковал испытывать терпение человека, который может соорудить бомбу из кухонной утвари.  
Но так он мог хотя бы видеть Дженсена, целовать его. Правда, удержаться за короткие взмокшие пряди волос было почти невозможно, но у Джареда получилось, и ничто бы не смогло ему помешать. С тем же напором, с каким входил в него Дженсен, Джаред целовал его, вламывался языком в рот. Было не до утонченных ласк, крепкой рукой он притянул к себе Дженсена, обняв за шею, другой, царапая ногтями, провел по мокрой спине, скользя по шрамам.  
– Красивый, – он задохнулся, ловя ртом воздух, когда рука Дженсена, протиснувшись между их телами, взялась за его член. – Какой же ты красивый.  
– Пошёл ты, – огрызнулся Эклз, ритмично водя рукой. Один раз, второй, третий, и Джаред кончил со вскриком, который, наверное, и в Лас-Вегасе услышали. Дженсен последовал за ним, выплескиваясь сильными толчками, отдающимися во всём теле Джареда. Кончал он тоже молча, вжавшись до странности нежным поцелуем Джареду в шею.   
Выпутавшись из тесных объятий, они оба раскинулись на кровати, тяжело дыша.  
– Чёрт, – единственное, что вышло у Джареда.  
Дженсен выразился приблизительно с тем же смыслом:  
– Ага.  
– Чувак, – усмехнулся Джаред: ему с трудом верилось в только что случившееся.– Если бы я знал, что у тебя будет такая реакция, я бы давно разозлил тебя как следует.  
Вместо шутливой реплики в ответ Эклз вдруг напрягся, а потом чуть ли не скатился с кровати.  
– Бля... – простонал он, скорее растерянно, чем сердито, пальцами сжав переносицу, Джаред уже знал, что это означает – у морпеха в голове мозговой штурм. – Да чтоб оно всё... Твою мать!  
Джаред ожидал немного другую реакцию.  
Нет, он не наивный и не надеялся, что, затащив Эклза в постель, улучшит их... э-э… отношения. Ну, может, в мечтах и надеялся, но в реальности – никогда. Хотя полностью изгнать наивные мечты не получалось, ведь это же Дженсен, который теперь присутствовал почти в каждой его мысли.  
Эклз носился по комнате словно мини-торнадо, подбирая одежду и ругаясь... на арабском? Чёрт, это был плохой знак, поэтому Падалеки решил повести себя, как истинный джентльмен, и взять все последствия на себя.  
– Джен...   
Наверное, голос Джареда прозвучал достаточно жалобно, потому что Эклз, наполовину натянув футболку через взлохмаченную голову, замер, уставившись на него.  
То ли морпех, наконец, признался самому себе, что он гей, и это спровоцировало нервный срыв, то ли первое впечатление не обмануло Джареда, и его телохранитель настоящий псих, в любом случае, Джаред был несказанно рад, что побывал снизу, а не наоборот. Страшно представить, как бы отреагировал Эклз, если бы Джаред посмел приблизиться к его заднице.  
– Твою мать! – повторил Дженсен, видимо, на случай, если Джаред пропустил первый десяток ругательств.  
– Может, перевёдешь всё это на английский, ну, для тех, кто не говорит по-морпехски? – проворчал Джаред, сам уже отыскивая свою разбросанную одежду. – Конечно, ничего нового миру мы не открыли, но, кажется, было вполне неплохо.  
– Я... не потому, что... ты не... Ну, просто... Чёрт! – схватив вазу с тюльпанами, Эклз запустил её в ближайшую стену.  
– А, наверное, ты хотел сказать, что ты совершил ужасную ошибку, и не нужно было нам общаться по душам, проще говоря, трахаться. Что твоя работа – защищать меня, а не тыкать своим членом мне в зад, – Джаред оборвал тираду, натягивая боксеры и отчаянно мечтая о д _у_ ше. Терпение и спокойствие, две добродетели, которым он овладел благодаря Эклзу, мгновенно улетучились.  
– Ну, да, так бы я начал… – резко кивнул Дженсен, всё еще дрожа. – Боже, у меня мозги отключаются, когда ты рядом.  
Лицо его исказилось от отчаяния, и не трудно было догадаться, что последние слова он не собирался произносить вслух. Джаред протяну к нему руку, но Дженсен, увернувшись, выбежал из комнаты и буквально слетел вниз по ступеням.   
Погнавшись за ним, Джаред чуть не врезался в Карлсона, который стоял в коридоре в одних боксерах и сонно моргал, провожая Эклза взглядом.  
Схватив актёра за руку, Стив встряхнулся, окончательно просыпаясь.  
– Если бы на моем месте был Крис, ты бы уже истекал кровью. Так что позволь задать вопрос: мне нужно тебя за что-то убить? – поинтересовался он не зло, а, скорее с интересом.  
И слава Богу, потому что злости у Джареда хватало на двоих.  
– Что тебе действительно нужно, – в гневе он так стиснул челюсти, что просто шипел сквозь зубы. – Так это остановить этого психа, пока он не запрыгнул на байк и не помчался смерти искать.  
Поздно. На улице взревел двигатель, и Джаред подумал, что его ненормальный телохранитель со съехавшей крышей закончит, скорее всего, на больничной койке в палате рядом с Джеффом.  
– Попадос, – спокойно прокомментировал Стив.  
Точнее не скажешь – попадос, девиз его нынешней жизни. Джареду срочно нужно было в душ, чтобы поскорее избавиться от следов Дженсена на своей коже и в своей голове. Прочистить мозги и придумать план поделикатнее, потому что сейчас на ум шло одно: приковать Эклза к ближайшей твёрдой поверхности и вколотить ему в башку немного здравого смысла.  
– Джефф говорил, что у Дженсена посттравматический синдром, – вырвалось у Джареда.   
Морган был общеизвестен скрытностью насчет всего, что касалось военной карьеры Эклза, ну а от Дженсена тем более ничего не добьешься. Стив был первым, возможно, единственным, с кем Джаред мог бы поговорить, и кто смог бы подсказать ему, как устроены мозги Дженсена.  
– Правда, он так говорил? – спокойно переспросил Стив.  
Только заметив, что морпех моргнул, Джаред убедился, что его слова дошли до адресата. Позднее Джаред понял, что хотя Стив и Дженсен не были близкими друзьями, тот просто прикрывал собрата.  
– Он не именно так выразился, но... это всё объяснило бы. Его ночные кошмары и... – он чуть не сказал «противный характер», но вовремя остановился.   
Вспыльчивость и антиобщественное поведение – симптомы болезни. Ещё с той стрельбы на церемонии Джаред опасался, что у Эклза остались последствия полёта со сцены – головные боли, мог сосуд лопнуть, да мало ли что, Гугл выдал пугающий список болезней и симптомов, одним из которых и был посттравматический синдром. В основном, Джареда интересовали армейские травмы, и перед глазами выстраивались неприятные картины.  
Ночные кошмары и бессонница входили в список симптомов, а когда Джаред добавил к подозрениям ещё и нынешнюю выходку Эклза, и ту карту шрамов, что скрывалась под одеждой морпеха, он уж и не рад был докопаться до правды. Пожалуйста, очередное доказательство: нормальные люди так на секс не реагируют. Джаред был уверен, что проблема в морпехе. Проблема в них обоих. Проблема в их желании быть вместе.  
В следующий раз он будет тщательнее проверять новых сотрудников и отказывать психически неуравновешенным.  
– Кошмары бывают у всех, парень, – подал голос Стив. – У многих солдат, это ни о чем не говорит.  
– Ну да, конечно, – фыркнул Джаред. – Типа, это ерунда и ничего страшного.  
Будь оно всё проклято, будь ты проклят, Дженсен!  
– Куда, ты думаешь, он отправился?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– К Крису, полагаю.  
– Ну, хоть кто-то сможет отговорить его от полета головой в канаву, – проворчал Джаред.  
– Трудно разговаривать, когда ты в коме.  
На секунду Джаред решил, что Карлсон говорит о Дженсене и о травме, которую тот может заработать при езде со скоростью девяносто миль в час. Потом до него дошло, что речь не об Эклзе.  
– Господи... – прошептал он. – Дженсен никогда об этом не говорил.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– Он бы и не стал. Слишком винит себя, наверное.  
– Винит? – Джаред нахмурился. – За что?  
Стив, глянув на него пронизывающим ярко-голубым взглядом, не торопился с ответом. В повисшей тишине с кухни доносились шаркающие шаги Карлотты.  
– Последняя миссия Криса и Дженсена пошла не по плану и обернулась полным провалом.  
Джаред кивнул, обратившись в слух, и Карлсон продолжил.  
– Я мало что знаю, а начальство держит рот на замке. Полагаю, они были там, где армии США быть не положено. События вышли из-под контроля. Твой телохранитель заработал пулю в плечо, – Джаред помнил этот шрам, он водил по нему языком каких-то полчаса назад. – Крису пуля угодила в грудь, Дженсен его спас, вытащил оттуда, но Крис так и не пришел в себя, до сих пор в коме.  
Боже... Ничего другого сейчас в голову Джареду не приходило, просто… Боже, и всё.  
– И Джен винит себя? Почему?  
Улыбка Стива непривычно смягчилась.  
– Парень, ты не представляешь, что значит жить с этим изо дня в день. Что, если бы я действовал тогда быстрее, точнее? Так вот и с Дженсеном, – он хлопнул Джареда по спине, знакомый жест, Джефф тоже так делал, прощаясь. – Утром увидимся.  
Развернувшись, Стив вернулся в комнату, выделенную ему Карлоттой, а Джаред так и остался стоять в коридоре.  
Он не ложился, ожидая, пока снаружи не раздалось гудение байка. Потом двигатель смолк, прошёл почти час, но Дженсен так и не зашёл в дом.   
  
***  
  
Утро не принесло ясности. Лишь похмелье, которое свалило бы половину Лос-Анджелеса, и ещё страстное желание ананаса.  
Увидев Эклза, забредающего на кухню с Лукасом – тот висел на его шее как обезьянка, Джаред ощутил ещё одно острое желание, и желание это было не из приятных. Джареда переполняла потребность совершить что-нибудь более кровожадное, чем нахальная попытка Дженсена и Лукаса выпросить себе блинчиков на добавку.  
Нет, он просто поражался своему телохранителю, и как у него наглости хватает веселиться? Сначала надрался в стельку, потом оттрахал собственного босса так, что Джаред до сих пор еле ходит, в довершение устроил фееричную истерику – и все это в течение одного вечера. Это неправильно, это просто ненормально.  
– Да-ред, Да-ред!   
Джаред обожал крестника больше всего на свете, но сейчас, присмотревшись, он заметил на лице мальчика слишком знакомую улыбку… Боже, да он ухмыляется как Дженсен! Это уже ни в какие ворота. Джаред сделал себе заметку – поговорить с подчинённым о недопустимости подкупа детей. И о швырянии ваз о стены. Темы секса они оба будут старательно избегать.  
– Привет, парень.  
Ради Лукаса он готов был улыбаться хоть сутки напролет. Малыш, весело защебетав, забрался к нему на колено.  
– Дсен идет со мной на пляж. Мы построим воттакущий замок! Пошли с нами. Да-ред, пожа-алуйста!   
Последнее слово звенящим эхом отдалось в ещё не прояснившейся после вчерашнего голове Падалеки. Когда Лукас только начинал говорить, у него были проблемы с произношением «Дж». Но теперь, Джаред подозревал, его крестник решил, что Даред и Дсен звучит гораздо круче, чем Джаред и Дженсен.  
– Ага, – протянул морпех, выдавливая нечеловеческое количество сиропа на Эверест из блинчиков. У Джареда ком к горлу подкатил при виде этой картины. – Пошли, Да-ред, пожа-алуйста! – спародировал он Лукаса с дьявольской ухмылочкой, сверкнув взглядом.  
Вот же гад.  
– Можем пойти мороженое поесть, – с надеждой добавил Лукас, уставившись ясными глазами на своего крёстного. Джаред машинально пригладил малышу копну шелковистых светлых волос.  
– Попла-аваем немножко, – издевательски вставил Эклз.  
– На драконов поохотимся!   
Совершенно случайно выбрав сценарий, Джаред получил безумное удовольствие от съёмок в недавнем фильме – приключения, драконы, сражения на мечах. Лукас был ещё слишком мал для подобных сцен, однако Джефф постоянно снабжал его выдержками из сюжета.  
– Дсен обещал добыть мне коготь дракона, – мальчик повернулся к Эклзу, глядя на того с абсолютным обожанием.  
«И ты тоже попался, малыш».   
– Не знаю, Эйс. Возможно, нас ожидает битва. Даред может не согласиться.  
Лукас метнул на Джареда испуганный взгляд, не в силах поверить, что его крёстный имеет хоть малейший изъян в своём совершенстве.  
– Да как скажешь, чувак.  
Ухмылка Эклза, на которую Джаред ошибочно запал пару месяцев назад, расплылась до невозможных размеров. Теперь-то он понимал Дженсена лучше. Он видел, с каким вызовом может сверкать этот зелёный взгляд, но сейчас Эклз смотрел на него пристально и настороженно, словно выжидая.   
Как же это достало. Джаред, конечно, не изучал инструкцию по управлению морпехами, но и так было ясно как день, что Эклз блефует.   
Если бы Дженсен ожидал от него хоть каких-нибудь доказательств или объяснений – стоило только намекнуть. Но нет, так ведь себя нормальные люди ведут, а понятие «норма», видимо, было Эклзу не знакомо.  
Улыбка Дженсена угасла под немигающим взглядом Джареда, и тому показалось, что он пнул котёнка. Ладно, не стоит забывать о благодарности.  
  
Эклз упаковался всем оружием, какое нашёл, полностью переключившись на опцию «заноза в заднице», которой и был с первой их встречи. Всё говорило о том, что он побаивается Джареда и последствий того, что они совершили. Если Дженсену так хочется строить из себя испуганного – ладно, удачи. Цель Джареда – отыскать способ, как убедить его в обратном.  
Джаред научился у Моргана хорошему правилу: побеждай любой ценой, нечестной считается лишь та битва, которую ты проиграл.   
Пусть Эклз сражается с невидимым противником, вознамерившимся пустить пулю Джареду в лоб, за это он телохранителю и платит. А у Джареда появилось собственное поле битвы, и будь он проклят, если проиграет.  
  
***


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Глава 7**

 

Не иначе как грядет Апокалипсис – Дженсен не только одобрил планы Джареда на вечеринку, но еще и согласился в ней участвовать.  
Два параллельных мира впечатляюще столкнулись друг с другом – уже немного навеселе, Джаред нашел уморительной картину: бывшая Орландо Блума нахально липла к Дженсену. Тот пил колу, пропуская крепкие напитки, и в целом был… Джаред не назвал бы это «вежливый», но, в общем, пока никто не жаловался и не рыдал.  
Так что, да, всё шло гладко.  
– Ты живой!  
Само собой, от Лекса Лутора покоя не жди. Достаточно опытный в искусстве обращения с Майком, Джаред быстро сгруппировался и, улучив момент, на подлёте первым крепко обнял друга до рёберного хруста. Глянув Майку за плечо, он заметил, что Дженсен сменил позу с нейтральной на угрожающую. В отличие от большинства близких друзей, Майк и Том были заняты съёмками в Канаде и не смогли приехать сразу после его маленького смертельного приключения, поэтому Джареду пришлось провисеть часа два на телефоне, убеждая их, что нет нужды срочно лететь в ЛА.   
Дженсен закатил глаза и, выпутавшись из объятий приставучей блондинки, отправился бродить по залу с видом скучающей пантеры.  
Майк с восхищением проводил его взглядом, и Джаред подумал, что это нечестно – у Дженсена получалось выглядеть чертовски привлекательно даже в первой попавшейся вещи, выпавшей случайно из гардероба.  
Эклз небрежно кивнул Майку, и тот кивнул в ответ, ухмыляясь:  
– Ничего тебя нарядили, деревенщину.  
– А ты, гляжу, волосёнки отрастил, – самодовольно парировал Дженсен.  
Дженсен и Майк – этих двоих ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять без присмотра.  
Боже, и на что Джаред надеялся, устраивая эту вечеринку?  
  
***  
  
Алона наблюдала за происходящим с плохо скрываемым удовольствием. От Джеффа, может, и ускользали тонкие чувства посторонних, но Алона – женщина, и причем, наблюдательная: её босс был по уши влюблен в крутого морпеха. Что касается Эклза – тот, видимо, решил, что обвёл всех вокруг пальца.  
Это было нечто, совершенно восхитительно. Понятное дело, что Алона никому бы не проговорилась, Боже упаси, она дорожила своей работой.  
И только попробуй открыто обсудить тему: Падалеки начнёт запинаться, а Эклз потянется за ближайшим острым предметом. Нет-нет, деликатность превыше всего.  
Деликатность и, может, пара наручников.  
Между Дженсеном и Джаредом явно что-то произошло, Алона не была уверена, что именно, однако теперь между ними словно искры пробегали. Видимо, они уже приняли к сведению тот факт, что их потянуло друг к другу, и теперь каждый старался заставить противоположную сторону сделать первый шаг. Похоже на игру в гляделки, только с размахом: Дженсен ли, Джаред моргнёт первым – парочка или поубивает друг друга, или трахнется на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
  
Алона бы поставила деньги на второе.  
Она всегда замечала за ними странности, однако, проведя с Лукасом вечер на пляже, Алона удивлялась, как ещё песок под парнями не задымился.  
Оба выглядели потрясающе в одежде, но эти голые торсы, поблескивающая на солнце кожа, и то, как Дженсен и Джаред старательно избегали встречаться взглядами – Алоне казалось, что она смотрит прелюдию к гей-порно.  
Когда внимание Дженсена сосредотачивалось на замке из песка, который они сооружали с Лукасом, Джаред поедал телохранителя взглядом нетерпеливого любовника.   
Эклз, конечно, не додумался вывести палочкой на стене песчаного замка «Я – сердечко – Джареда», но все же украдкой поглядывал на Падалеки: у того на коже, у кромки плавок, остались отметины, подозрительно напоминающие форму ладоней.  
Если актерская карьера Джареда пойдет на спад, Алона была уверена, на пару с Эклзом он бы сделал головокружительную карьеру в порноиндустрии.  
Хм, надо обсудить эту тему на следующем рабочем совещании.  
  
Прокручивая на запястье браслет с жемчужинами нешуточных размеров, Алона вдыхала волшебный аромат одной из самых безумных голливудских вечеринок. В другом конце зала Джаред как раз принимал вежливые поцелуи в обе щёки от актрисы из «Фантастической четверки». Дженсен в этот момент отбивался от загребущих рук какого-то пускающего слюни папарацци. Приблизившись, телохранитель вжался в стену рядом с Алоной, и та усмехнулась.  
– Ты в порядке, дорогой?  
– Все такие… такие… – он пощёлкал пальцами, не в состоянии подобрать слово. – И эти их руки… Обниматься лезут…  
– Не волнуйся, Дженсен, они не заразные.  
– Ага, а ты Мюррея видела?   
Алона отыскала взглядом старого друга Джареда.  
– Да уж…  
Они понимающе улыбнулись друг другу, и Эклз продолжил, качая головой:  
– Никогда в таких компаниях не бывал. Всё равно, что очутиться в толпе генералов или капризных дошколят.  
– Есть разница?  
– Практически никакой, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Носы задирают, звездят, удивляюсь, как мы ещё с тобой не ослепли.  
Алона его хорошо понимала, она тоже не входила в звёздный круг, да никогда и не стремилась стать актрисой, потому что, глядя из ̶ за кулис, видела изнанку гламурного экрана. Истинное лицо Голливуда было блёклым и размытым.  
– Джаред любит людей, всегда любил.  
– Ну да, я это уже заметил, – сухо прокомментировал Дженсен. Падалеки в это время заключил в медвежьи объятия хрупкую девушку в красном платье. Глаза у девушки счастливо сверкали, она широко улыбалась. – Ничего куколка.  
– Это Сэнди, – Алона улыбнулась, замечая реакцию Эклза. – Они с Джаредом встречались несколько лет назад. Как раз пришлась кстати, особенно после истории с Маркусом… Ты только посмотри! – она сменила тон, и Дженсен проследил за направлением её взгляда. – Вспомни про дерьмо, оно и появится.  
Эклз нахмурился.  
– Не тот ли это чувак из…  
– Ага… – последний раз, когда она видела Маркуса Коннора, у того расплывался под глазом большущий синяк от кулака Джеффа. К сожалению, удар нанёс лишь временные повреждения. Унаследовав внешность от родителей-супермоделей, Маркус вновь был в прекрасной форме. – Они с Джаредом снимались в сериале «Сверхъестественное» несколько лет назад.  
– Это который про двух братьев? С крутыми цыпочками-зомби?  
– Вот-вот, – кивнула Алона. – Роль Сэма для Джареда оказалась звёздной, первая его главная роль в серьёзном проекте.  
– Это точно, – улыбнулся Эклз, мягко и насмешливо одновременно. – Малыш Джаред бегал повсюду с обрезом наперевес. Такой симпатяга, эх…  
«Спалился», – про себя хихикнула Алона, но улыбка сошла с её лица, едва она заметила, что Маркус очутился рядом с Падалеки, кладя руку тому на плечо. Джаред мгновенно изменился в лице, но Эклз подоспел прежде, чем Коннор успел сказать хоть слово.  
Алона быстро последовала за телохранителем, и пока Дженсен отводил Джареда подальше, она похлопала Коннора по плечу:  
– Срок постановления суда о запрете приближаться истёк, но поверь, мы легко можем его продлить.  
– Алона, – изобразив удивление, Маркус взял её за руку и пожал с видом доброго старого друга. – Сколько лет! Как поживаешь, как Джефф? Слышал об аварии, надо же, какое несчастье.  
Алона знала: стоит ей сказать «Дженсен, фас», и от Маркуса мокрого места не останется. Она также знала, что была лучше, чем Маркус Коннор, и потому решила обойтись без насилия.  
Слишком поздно – Эклз возник рядом, как джинн из бутылки, блистая улыбкой и окатывая Коннора холодным взглядом. Джаред снова был под опекой друзей, в плотной обороне из Майка и Тома.  
– Алона, почему бы тебе не пойти и не выпить тот коктейль, помнишь, который ты хотела?  
Вежливый вариант фразы «Вали отсюда». Жизнь Алоны заключалась в умении появляться в нужное время, в нужном месте. Ненужное место она отличала сразу и потому, коротко кивнув, отправилась к бару.  
  
***  
  
Чаду нужно было срочно поделиться теорией, точнее, несколькими, начиная с правды о глобальном потеплении и заканчивая вопросом, является ли Эклз одним из «Людей в черном»?  
Потеряв интерес ещё где-то на первом предложении, Джаред переключился на опцию «автопилот». Ему ужасно не хватало Дженсена, и это было глупо, правда, глупо. Однако, когда Эклз тронул его за руку, Джаред ухитрился не выдать себя. Отобрав у него бокал, телохранитель смеялся, улыбался во весь рот, таким его Джаред в жизни не видел. А потом Дженсен вдруг исчез, так же быстро, как и появился.  
По прошествии часа Джаред забеспокоился, не обнаружив Эклза ни в одной из комнат. У стойки бара он заметил Алону, мило улыбающуюся похожему на Джеймса Дина актеру из «Спайдермена». Они неплохо смотрелись вместе, плюс парень был щупловат, и если посмеет обидеть Алону, надрать ему зад не составит труда. Ну, или Джаред попросит Эклза пристрелить его, смотря по необходимости. Может, это немного поднимет телохранителю настроение?  
Господи, ну где же Дженсен? Официально рабочий день Эклза закончился, но Джаред давно понял, что работать сутками для Дженсена не проблема, он настоящий трудоголик: если ему положено присматривать за Падалеки, значит, он останется хоть до утра рядом с объектом охраны. И никакого пива и девочек, ни ̶ ни, вылитая тень, красивая и надоедливая. Но разве тень смогла бы уйти в самоволку?  
Ускользнув от друзей во время дебатов на тему «Кто величайший супергерой, Супермен или Бэтмен, и кто из исполнителей красивее», Джаред вышел в сад. Темноту рассеивали маленькие фонарики по краям цветочных клумб, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть двух человек, опирающихся на увитую плющом шпалеру. Он осторожно приблизился, свет упал на отливающие золотом волосы и высокие скулы… Дженсен! Второго человека он узнал бы и в кромешной тьме. Внутри Джареда всё сжалось.  
Не намного выше Эклза, Маркус Коннор, похоже, был единственной опорой для безвольного тела Дженсена. Он откинулся на плечо Коннору, а тот, склонившись, впился поцелуем в нежную плоть рядом с ключицей.  
В глазах у Джареда потемнело, он сделал шаг навстречу, и вдруг Эклз, распахнув глаза, уставился на него взглядом, от которого кровь застыла у Джареда в жилах. В нём не было наслаждения тайной любовной интрижкой на вечеринке или наркотического опьянения, чего опасался Джаред больше всего. Нет, Дженсен был зол так, что предыдущие его вспышки гнева казались теперь мирным воскресным утром в церкви.  
– Привет, Джаред, – сказал он спокойно, и Маркус в шоке оторвался от его шеи. Удивление, приковавшее к месту двух актеров – то, что и требовалось сейчас Эклзу. Вывернувшись из объятий, Дженсен прижал Коннора к себе спиной, почти придушив в захвате, удерживая крепко, а другой рукой потянулся между его расставленных ног.  
Зная силу мёртвой хватки морпеха, Джаред ощутил даже укол совести и сочувствие, когда эти сокрушительные пальцы сомкнулись на члене Маркуса. Любые вопли, которые пытался издать Коннор, быстро пресекались.   
Отчасти довольный сложившейся картиной, Джаред всё же решил на всякий случай поднять руки и продемонстрировать Эклзу, что без оружия.  
Фыркнув, тот закатил глаза.  
– Господи, ты как ребёнок. Всё под контролем.  
– Под контролем? – ноги почему-то ослабели, и Джаред сполз спиной по каменной балюстраде.  
Задыхаясь, Маркус выдавил:  
– Как… ты ещё… де-держишься?  
Вопрос адресовался телохранителю, но тот, улыбнувшись, сделал вид, что не понимает, однако выражение его глаз не могло обмануть.  
Неприятная догадка осенила Джареда – то, как странно вёл себя Дженсен, позволяя лапать себя, хотя час назад никого и близко не подпускал… Вскочив на ноги, он метнулся к Коннору с твёрдым намерением проломить тому череп.  
– Ты его снотворным накачал! – вскрикнул он потрясенно, и Дженсен быстро отгородил своего пленника от Падалеки. Боже, и почему он не удивляется? Коннор даже не затруднил себя возражениями. – Ах ты, сволочь…  
– Вообще-то, – спокойно заметил Эклз. – Он хотел притравить тебя.  
Погодите, что? И тут Джаред вспомнил, как телохранитель отобрал у него коктейль, выпил одним глотком и расплылся в беззаботной улыбке, которая отозвалась у Джареда прямиком в паху. Вот же гад! Нет, Джаред точно его убьет.  
Хотя, он не был уверен, кого «его» – скорее, обоих. Сад у Джареда огромный, найдется место и для двух трупов.  
– Так что… – продолжал Эклз, садистски сжимая пальцы с каждым словом, – я бы выполнил свои обязанности наполовину, если бы отпустил его, правда? Удачно вышло, что он решил отыграться на втором составе.  
Голова Падалеки шла кругом: Маркус пытался накачать его наркотиком, в который раз. Вмешавшись, Эклз незаметно подменил напиток на чистый и выпил, позволив Маркусу надеяться, что хоть одна жертва не ускользнет от него нынешним вечером.  
Но зачем?  
Дженсен нахмурился, и Джаред понял, что задал вопрос вслух. Внезапно Джареда осенило: из всех, кто пытался причинить ему вред, Маркус оказался единственным, до кого телохранитель смог дотянуться. Эклз просто искал, на ком бы отыграться?  
– Мне казалось, что это очевидно, – жёстко прижав локоть к горлу актёра, Дженсен вызвал у Коннора очередной скулёж. – Я слышал, что он урод экстра класса, так что сейчас мы получим запоздалые извинения, да?  
Маркус не пытался сопротивляться, и Джаред его за это не винил: если бы Эклз сжал мёртвой хваткой его член, он бы тоже стоял по струнке. Но стоило Дженсену завести разговор о волшебном слове «извини», что-то вспыхнуло в темных, налитых кровью глазах Коннора.  
– А не пошел бы ты на… – он тут же оборвал фразу, реагируя на тиски пальцев Эклза.  
– Сейчас ты извинишься перед мистером Падалеки за то, что пытался опоить его, и за то, что ты сделал в прошлом, что бы там ни было.  
– Я…  
– Скажи ему «извини», и тогда я не укорочу твое мужское достоинство. Которого у тебя и так не имеется.  
– Иди на х…  
– Обещай, что никогда не побеспокоишь мистера Падалеки и его друзей, и я не закопаю тебя живьем в пустыне.  
Маркус прошипел сквозь зубы что-то оскорбительное, и пусть Джаред и не был сторонником насилия, он всё же получил удовлетворение от оригинальных взглядов Эклза на правосудие. Хотя он, мягко говоря, испугался. Дженсен легко стукнул Маркуса носком туфли под колено, тот, дёрнувшись, обвис в руках телохранителя, и тут же изо рта его полился поток невнятных извинений, вроде «прости, прости, прости», больше походящих на проклятия.   
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Дженсен отпустил его, и Коннор быстро ретировался в дом, полный гостей. По пути он налетел на выходящего в сад Майка, который посмотрел сначала на Коннора, потом на Джареда, и потом, наконец, остановил взгляд на телохранителе.  
– Будь я проклят, – он выдал Джареду кривую ухмылку Лекса Лутора и обратился к Эклзу: – Можно я продолжу, когда ты с ним закончишь?  
«Забирай его сейчас, немедленно!» – подумал Джаред. И упаси его Боже от красивых и психованных морпехов. Дженсен точно его до инфаркта доведёт.  
– И что мне прикажешь с тобой делать, а?! – закричал Джаред, выйдя из себя и ещё не протрезвев настолько, чтобы толком разобраться с очередным заскоком мистера Эклза.  
– Я могу подсказать несколько вариантов, – пригубив светящийся розовым коктейль, Майк скосил на него игривый взгляд.  
– Не лезь, Майк.  
– А в чём проблема? – Дженсен, казалось, был откровенно сбит с толку, и от этого Джареду стало ещё хуже. – За что Коннор боролся, на то и напоролся.  
А ведь Эклз ещё и половины истории не знал. И даже четверти.   
– Послушай, он прав, – вставил слово Майк.  
– Чувак, просил же!  
– Ладно, – пожал тот плечами, и Джаред вернулся к своему строптивому работнику.  
– Здесь тебе на Басра, Дженсен! Нельзя избить человека только потому, что он тебе не нравится! – проорал он.  
Последовала предсказуемая реакция: изменившись в лице, морпех недобро сверкнул глазами, приготовившись к атаке.  
– А-а, то есть, надо было его просто пристрелить, да? Этого ты хотел?! – выкрикнул Эклз, напомнив Джареду, что его телохранитель, ко всему, ещё и вооружён. – Потому что для меня это не проблема! Если он напоил тебя наркотиком, мало ли ещё чем угрожал, я мог бы пустить ему пулю в лоб на законных основаниях.  
К ним присоединился Том: встав рядом с Майком, он расширившимися от удивления глазами наблюдал за сценой, разыгравшейся на веранде.  
– Надо же, как легко и благородно ты распоряжается человеческими жизнями!  
Да, Джаред замечал, что Эклз опасен и немного псих, но до сегодняшнего вечера эти слова не сплавлялись в единое целое. Он же просто опасный псих! Если не считать той ночи, когда они оказались в одной постели, Джаред никогда еще не наблюдал за Эклзом нервных срывов, так, лишь слухи, несерьёзные выходки. В ту ночь он скорее волновался за Дженсена, чем боялся его, но сегодня правда всплыла наружу.  
Эклз – ходячая бомба замедленного действия, и пора Джареду признаться самому себе: он боялся собственного телохранителя.  
Дженсен молчал с минуту, только мерно перекатывались желваки на его скулах. Наконец, каким-то чужим голосом он произнёс:   
– Пойду, поймаю такси.  
Джаред в оцепенении проводил взглядом его удаляющийся силуэт. Мозги, казалось, заменили сахарной ватой.  
– Н-да, чувак, – невесело усмехнулся Майк. – И как можно быть таким красивым и таким больным на голову одновременно?  
Не желая отвечать, Джаред обнял друзей на прощание и пошёл вытаскивать Алону из бара. Хмурясь, она следовала за ним, спотыкаясь в своих дизайнерских туфлях, а Джаред намеренно игнорировал пристальные взгляды Маркуса, которые тот бросал с другого конца зала.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен был уверен: если бы он набрался духу и навестил Джеффа, тот всыпал бы ему по первое число за бесчисленные нарушения правил.   
У морпехов имелись надлежащие сокращения для обозначения хреновых ситуаций, и ему сейчас подходило обобщённое и наиболее употребительное – ОПП, облажался по полной.  
Девиз всей его жалкой жизни.  
Он облажался с Джаредом, с Джеффом, с этой грёбаной работой. И каждую минуту он лажал больше, чем в предыдущую. Зачем, зачем он согласился на роль звёздной няньки для этого патлатого красавца – розовой девичьей мечты? Надо было сразу послать Моргана на три буквы.  
Сплошные «надо было». Надо было пустить себе пулю, когда жизнь пошла кувырком. А он не смог – получилось бы нечестно, ни по отношению к Крису, ни по отношению к матери. Бог свидетель, она так никогда и не оправилась после смерти отца. Облажавшегося сына ещё можно вытерпеть, а вот застрелившегося – затруднительно. А ещё был Джефф, он точно придумал бы какое-нибудь вуду-муду, вернул бы его за шкирку с того света, а потом заново порвал бы на мелкие кусочки просто из принципа.  
Старый друг «Джим Бим» весело подмигнул Дженсену со стола, солнце сверкнуло в стекле стакана. Девять утра, но это его заслуженный выходной, и пошли вы все – если ему хочется убивать свою печень, то это его личное дело.  
Мысли о спиртном вызвали мысли о Джареде. Всё вызывало мысли о Джареде, и это было совершенно нечестно.  
Если дело не касалось работы, то этому наивному долговязому симпатяге с манией обниматься и с улыбкой в милю шириной не место в голове Дженсена. Его положено было только охранять. Работа отвлекала, позволяла забыть о прошлом и переключиться на день сегодняшний…  
А ещё этот секс… Да уж, истинно в традициях Дженсена, хотел как лучше, вышло как всегда.  
От вечернего свидания с фаянсовым алтарем Эклза спас Стив. В 9.05 он заколотил в дверь, а когда ему открыли, сунул Дженсену под нос пару стоптанных военных ботинок.  
– Мы с ребятами решили поразмяться, хочешь с нами?  
Конечно, не особо они в Дженсене и нуждались, это был просто дружеский жест, и Дженсен его оценил. К вечеру его жизнь обрела смысл и чёткие очертания. Уши забило пылью, руки покрывали синяки, но на блаженные полдня Дженсен представил, будто снова там, где ему и место, и где он прыгал, когда говорили прыгать, убивал, если приказывали убивать.   
Стив высадил его за пару кварталов до дома, и Дженсен, не удержавшись, пробежался, наслаждаясь ветерком, ерошащим короткие волосы, пусть даже ветер в Лос-Анджелесе – сплошной смог. Грубые ботинки гулко отбивали по тротуару, и с каждым шагом Джаред-провались-ты-Падалеки таял, улетучивался из его мыслей.  
Завернув за угол, Дженсен нахмурился, заметив Алону: сложив руки на груди, девушка нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу. Тревожные опасения, а вместе с ними и мысли о Джареде тут же вернулись обратно.  
– Для такой девушки, как ты, райончик не самый подходящий, – бросил ей Дженсен вместо приветствия.   
К слову, у него ещё приличные соседи, но и в его квартале за пару месяцев случилось несколько ограблений. Немало девушек испортило себе жизнь, прогуливаясь здесь вечерами в одиночку.  
– А ты хотел, чтобы я вломилась к тебе без спроса? – Алона натянуто улыбнулась, и Дженсен вспомнил, как впервые познакомился с острой на язык помощницей Падалеки.  
– Воровать у меня нечего. Содержимое твоей сумочки и то дороже стоит, чем мои пожитки, – сунув ключ в замок, Дженсен принялся с ним сражаться.  
Единственные ценности – гитара отца и пистолет. Винтовка хранилась под замком на складе, вместе с другими напоминаниями об армейской жизни.  
– Жалко, – вздохнула Алона. – А я планировала продать кое-что на eBay, может, на пенсию накопить.  
– Выпить хочешь? – как истинный джентльмен, Дженсен, чуть улыбнувшись, придержал перед девушкой дверь.  
Алона неуверенно кивнула.  
– Иди в душ, пока кое-кто сознание не потерял, я сама всё организую.  
– Да ладно, это мой естественный аромат, – Дженсен притворно обиделся.  
– Это грязь и пот, Дженсен. Засохшие грязь и пот. До сих пор не понимаю, почему вы, мальчики, так любите валяться в грязи.  
– Обычное хобби, – улыбнувшись ей напоследок, Дженсен закрылся в ванной.  
– Ну да, конечно, – щёлкая выключателями, Алона продолжила свой путь по квартире. – Вроде прыжков с парашютом, ползания под колючей проволокой и ныряния под воду с баллонами на спине?  
– Не любишь экстремальные виды спорта, да? – хмыкнул Дженсен.   
Выбросив перемазанную одежду в корзину для грязного белья, он включил душ. Обычно ему стирала Карлотта, Дженсен так много времени проводил у Джареда в доме, что маленькая испанка на этом строго настояла. Это было так мило, по-домашнему и напоминало Дженсену, как ему не хватает заботы его собственной матери.  
Ступив под струи воды, он опять подумал о Джареде.  
– Кофе? – окликнула его из кухни Алона.  
Тяжелые горячие потоки омывали ноющие мышцы плеч и спины, и Дженсен застонал от удовольствия.  
– Да не-е, лучше сок.  
Выпьешь кофе и вообще не уснешь, торчи потом всю ночь перед теликом, как домохозяйка в ожидании загулявшего мужа. Выдавив пригоршню дешёвого геля, купленного в ближайшем магазинчике, Дженсен задумался – а каким гелем, интересно, пользуется Джаред? Что-то терпкое, кажется, мята… он вспомнил запах его волос, чистый и резкий.  
Замечая ещё не до конца сошедшие отметины от своих зубов на коже Джареда, он испытывал одновременно возбуждение и чувство вины. Ясно ведь – Падалеки на него зол, боится даже. Не то чтобы Дженсен сильно жалел, что переспал с ним… и дело не в сексе… Чёрт, Дженсен и себе этого не мог объяснить, а уж пробовать объяснять кому-то…  
Смыв последние грязные пятна с кожи, он по привычке потянулся к розовому шраму на плече. Самый свежий, еще чувствительный. Когда Криса выкатили из операционной, Дженсену хотелось, чтобы эта рана никогда не затянулась. Тяжкий дух военного госпиталя пропитал его насквозь, изнеможение и слабость опустошали, оставляя в душе место лишь безотчетному страху.  
Примерно так же Дженсен чувствовал себя и сейчас. Интересно, это когда-нибудь закончится?  
Выругавшись, он взялся за ближайшее полотенце. Спина всё ещё ныла, голова раскалывалась, но Дженсену не составило труда, натянув спортивные штаны и застиранную футболку, изобразить для гостьи вежливую улыбку. Алона передала ему стакан, до краев наполненный ледяным соком, и Дженсен осушил его в несколько глотков.  
– Напился? – Алона криво улыбнулась.  
– О, да-а… – Дженсен отёр ладонью остатки сока с губ. – Ну, и зачем ты пожаловала?  
Стук её каблуков по полу раздавался в такт тиканью настенных часов.  
– Хотела спросить кое-что. О Джареде, точнее, о том стрелке на церемонии, – Алона прикусила губу, и Дженсен подумал: «Здесь что-то не так».  
– Э-э… конечно, – пожал он плечами. – Но я уже рассказал тебе всё, что мы выяснили с детективом Делони.  
– Меня не волнует, что ты выяснил, мне нужно знать, что ты думаешь. Ты вёл себя довольно непривычно для телохранителя. И больше не пытаешься посадить Джареда под замок.  
Дженсен пожал плечами – от Алоны он не вправе скрывать правду.  
– Не думаю, что Джареда преследует какой-то безумный фанат, – признался он. – Тот, кто подбросил эти письма, и кто вломился к нему в дом – Джаред его знает.  
– Прости, что? – Алона в волнении повысила голос.  
– Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Кто бы это ни был, у него есть доступ в дом.  
– Ты тоже пробрался… обошёл охрану.  
Дженсен кивнул. Да, он проник в дом, но на самом деле, это было не так легко, как он себе представлял.   
– Пробрался.  
– И ты сказал, что стрелок был асом… связан с армией.  
– Да, так, – подтвердил он.  
– Но…  
– Но я никогда не говорил, что это один и тот же человек. Кроме того, кто угодно мог проникнуть в дом, имея ключ.  
– Ты замки сменил…  
– И письма перестали приходить.  
– О, Боже, – краска схлынула с красивого лица Алоны.   
И со стен. И с потолка. Время словно замерло, и разрозненные фрагменты картины преступления, почти вставшие на свои места, разметало, словно листья по ветру.  
Алона что-то говорила, широко распахнув испуганные глаза, но Дженсен, опершись на стол, не разбирал ни единого её слова. Стакан из-под сока раздвоился, потом растроился.  
Дженсен соображал ещё достаточно, чтобы оценить злую иронию. Прошлым вечером, заметив, как Падалеки подсыпали снотворное, он вмешался и спас ситуацию. А сегодня оказался настолько доверчив и слеп, что не смог избежать того же на собственной кухне.  
– Дженсен? – его коснулись бледные пальцы Алоны.  
Она слегка потрясла его за руку, но для Дженсена это было равносильно встряске в бетономешалке.  
– Что ты наделала?   
Не ощущая собственного голоса, Дженсен, наверное, закричал, и Алона всхлипнула. Колени его подогнулись, и, не в силах удержать его вес, девушка разжала руки. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и на одну блаженную минуту Дженсен отключился.  
Вскоре тьма рассеялась, и он обнаружил, что лежит уже не на полу в кухне, а на собственном диване. К векам будто привесили пудовые гири, и Дженсену хотелось спать, как никогда в жизни. Рядом всхлипывала Алона.  
Он успел узнать лицо человека, хотя оно и расплывалось перед глазами, прежде чем мощный удар кулаком завершил то, что не удалось сделать снотворному.  
  
***


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Глава 8**

 

Поговорив по городскому телефону с Брюсом Уиллисом, Джаред едва успел положить трубку, как ожил его микроскопический мобильный, трезвоня и вибрируя непонятно где и никак не желая находиться.  
  
Операция «Ромео» официально вступила в Фазу 1. Насчет названия все претензии к Чаду. Фаза 1 планирование операции, предварительная разведка и подготовка для Фазы 6. Фазы с 2й по 5ю включали текилу, наручники, лубрикант и всё, что по теме полагается.  
  
Джаред актёр, а не грёбаный Сунь-цзы, а Чад и шахматы не осилил, куда им тягаться с таким опытным тактиком, как Дженсен? По всей вероятности, операция «Ромео» была обречена на трагический финал, что и произошло с несчастным литературным прототипом.  
  
Наконец, Падалеки обнаружил мобильный под пачкой сценариев и, несмотря на поздний час, бодро произнес:  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Это Стив, - что-то в его голосе включило тревожную сирену в голове Джареда. Срочно приезжай в медицинский центр ЛА.  
  
Городской медицинский центр... Больница, где лечится Морган!  
  
\- Господи, Джефф...  
  
Стив вздохнул, нетерпеливо и раздраженно:  
  
\- С Джеффом все в порядке. Я сейчас возле дома Дженсена и...  
  
Не дослушав, Джаред вырубил сотовый и помчался к гаражу за машиной. По пути к воротам он сбил цветочный горшок из тех, что расставили вдоль дорожки.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Хорошенькая медсестра за стойкой в приёмной оказалась его поклонницей, так что была более чем счастлива подмахнуть Джареду разрешение на посещение как члену семьи, за автограф, разумеется. Он подчинился, накарябав что-то, напоминающее раздавленного паука, и помчался по коридору в сторону реанимации. Господи ты Боже мой, реанимация! Стоило на день упустить Эклза из виду, и этот засранец мигом оказался в реанимации.  
  
Завернув за угол со скоростью света, Джаред врезался в толпу полицейских, патрулировавших у палаты интенсивной терапии. Заметив в коридоре медсестру, Джаред бросился к ней, забыв о своем привычном шарме.  
  
\- Где этот идиот безмозглый?!  
  
\- Ты не Дженсена ищешь?   
  
Заслышав знакомый голос, Джаред вскинул голову - детектив, расследовавший покушение, размашисто шагал ему навстречу. Он провел Падалеки к ряду пластиковых стульев, и тот заметил, что дрожит, только когда его коснулась чужая рука.   
  
Лет в пятнадцать Джаред снимался в фильме про Моне, и, помнится, режиссёр объяснял актерам, что со временем картины художника менялись по тону, в них усиливалось влияние красного, за что теперь Моне и обожают. Причиной была катаракта, что уводила художника от реальности, подменяя окружающую действительность на расплывающиеся багровые пятна. И сейчас Джаред на себе ощутил, каково это.   
  
Возле больничных блоков сновали медики. Наверное, половина сотрудников Делони понаехала, чтобы контролировать ситуацию: люди в униформе бродили по коридорам, словно грозные предзнаменования. Стив тоже стоял у палаты Дженсена неподвижной статуей с внушительным и угрожающим видом. Заметив Джареда, который приблизился к нему как заторможенный, Карлсон, смягчив взгляд, стиснул ему плечо изувеченной рукой.  
  
\- Если бы ты видел хотя бы половину того, что случалось с Эклзом, то понял бы, что какойто пожар не выбьет парня из седла, - попытался он успокоить Джареда.   
  
Но ничего у него не вышло: по расчетам Джареда, Стив знал Эклза не дольше его самого, и единственное, что связывало морпехов Кристиан Кейн, который по-прежнему был в коме.  
  
Ни разу не видев Криса, Джаред всё равно молил Бога, чтобы тот сейчас оказался рядом. Или хотя бы Джефф. Они-то знали, как обращаться с человеком, лежащим за этой дверью.  
  
Чёрт, Джефф... он будет в шоке. Морган находился в здешней больнице, словно заключённый под стражей, прикованный за ногу десятком металлических струн. Наверное, сиделка Джеффа держала под рукой тяжелые наркотики на случай, если пациент решит ускакать из палаты на одной ноге.  
  
Люди, в которых Эклз нуждался сейчас больше всего на свете, сами оказались в больнице, и ни одного знакомого лица рядом. Так что Джаред будет тверже камня, да, он постарается Дженсена не подвести. Толкнув дверь, он переступил порог.  
  
Освещение в палате приглушили. В целях безопасности Делони попросил поместить Эклза в палату без окон, и сейчас, ранним утром, Джареду не хватало лучей солнца, которые падали бы из окна. У изголовья кровати стоял врач, что-то помечая в планшете. Подняв голову на звук открываемой двери, он улыбнулся посетителю устало и понимающе.  
  
А Дженсен, он выглядел... Слово «ужасно» никак ему не подходило, Джаред давно уяснил для себя, что Эклз в любой ситуации выглядит не иначе как бесподобно. Но сейчас «ужасно» было недалеко от истины.   
  
\- Джен...  
  
Прозвучало слишком громко в стоячем воздухе тесной палаты. Хотя тишину и нарушали беспрерывно пищащие приборы, эти звуки не вязались у Джареда с чемто живым и настоящим.  
  
\- Он под действием лекарств, - пояснил врач.  
  
Аа, под действием лекарств... Это лучше, чем без сознания. И лучше, чем в коме. Лучше, чем смерть.   
  
Запястья Дженсена были обмотаны бинтами, на левой руке повязка была толще и доходила почти до локтя. Джаред потянулся к его руке, боясь притронуться к бинтам. Хорошо, что рядом поставили пластиковое кресло - Джаред опустился в него, не глядя.  
  
\- Он поправится? спросил он упавшим голосом, ненавидя себя за слабость.  
  
Взгляд его метался с бледного лица Эклза на мониторы у кровати. Джаред насмотрелся фильмов про больницы и хорошо помнил, что такие приборы в легких случаях не используют. Губы Дженсена, о которых он часами мечтал и фантазировал, сейчас потрескались и почернели, к уголку рта пластырем прикрепили трубку, что подавала кислород в легкие.  
  
Врач изобразил сочувствие.  
  
\- Он был без сознания, когда начался пожар, очевидно, это и спасло ему жизнь.  
  
\- Но... он поправится?  
  
\- Ему сейчас плохо, однако у него здоровый крепкий организм, не вижу причин, почему бы ему не пойти на поправку.  
  
Сглотнув, Джаред кивнул, прослеживая кончиками пальцев тонкие шрамы на руке Дженсена. Врач оставил палату, и он краем глаза успел заметить в проеме двери, как Стив беседует с Делони.  
  
\- Ну, вот мы и одни, только ты и я.  
  
Ответом ему было тихое ритмичное попискивание приборов. Поколебавшись, Джаред протянул руку, провел кончиками пальцев по резким чертам лица, едва касаясь кровоподтёков, погладил мягкие спутанные волосы. Впервые он прикоснулся к Дженсену так, как всегда ему хотелось: нежно, с любовью.  
  
\- Господи, Джен, - прошептал он. До чего мы докатились...  
  
  
***  
  
  
В палате Эклза Джаред провел три часа, игнорируя любые попытки оттащить его от кровати. Джаред глаз с него не сводил, даже моргнуть боялся, лишь иногда давая волю мыслям и уходя в раздумья.  
  
В другой, нормальной жизни он бы познакомился с Эклзом в кафе или баре. Может, оба были бы актёрами, работали бы рядом. Простой техасский парень, он безо всяких там условностей стал бы ухлёстывать за загадочным красавцем, и Дженсен бы ему позволил, закатывая глаза и иронично усмехаясь, если бы Падалеки включал безумно влюблённого на полную катушку.  
  
Но в реальности Джаред даже не знал, влюблён ли он в Дженсена или лишь в придуманного им самим человека, страшась правды, которая может скрываться за вымышленным фасадом.   
  
Наконец, он вздохнул:  
  
\- Пойду, поговорю с Джеффом, ладно? Ты в курсе, что он тебя костылём отдубасит?  
  
Дженсен не ответил.  
  
Поднявшись со стула, Джаред поморщился - колени заныли от долгого сидения. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена в бровь, и тут его чуть удар не хватил.  
  
Дженсена, видимо, тоже, потому что он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы очнуться, и стал в страхе отпихивать слабой рукой склонившегося над ним человека.   
  
Удерживая его за предплечья, пытаясь не задеть повязки, Джаред поразился слепому ужасу в затуманенных лекарствами зелёных глазах.  
  
Музыкальным сопровождением к сцене борьбы с Эклзом раздался тревожный вызов медперсоналу. Задыхаясь от трубки в горле, Дженсен закашлялся, и Джареда удивило, как легко удалось ему прижать морпеха к кровати. Перепуганный и накачанный седативами, Дженсен был настолько слаб и уязвим, практически беспомощен, что Джареду и представить было трудно. Страх холодным комом свернулся у него в животе при мысли, что тот, кто это сделал с Эклзом, может прийти и завершить работу. Слава Богу, на страже у двери стоял Стив.  
  
\- Тихо, тихо, - успокаивал он, прижавшись губами к уху Дженсена. Это я, Джаред. Ты в безопасности, я с тобой.   
  
Он повторял эти слова на разные лады, пока Дженсен не затих, а потом палату запрудили врачи и интерны, и Джареда выдворили прочь.   
  
Слабыми пальцами цепляясь за горло, Дженсен снова стал метаться, словно между ними разорвали важную связь, и двинул в челюсть первому же врачу, который над ним склонился. Крепко схватив Джареда за локти, Стив оттащил его от палаты, обрубив все попытки вернуться к Эклзу.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы он и тебе заехал?! зашипел на него Стив, с трудом удерживая 6 футов и 4 дюйма всерьёз разозлённой и взбудораженной горы мускулов.   
  
Наконец, он одолел Джареда и вытолкал его в коридор. Высвободившись от рук морпеха, Падалеки развернулся и обратил свой гнев на первую попавшуюся цель детектива Делони, впечатав того в стену. Несколько полицейских кинулись было к ним, но детектив поднял руку, останавливая.  
  
Это был, наверное, единственный человек на всю больницу, с кем Падалеки мог бы сравниться в росте и силе, но сейчас Джареду было наплевать, стоя нос к носу с грузным детективом, он орал на него:  
  
\- Кто это сделал?!  
  
\- Мистер...  
  
Схватив детектива за грудки, Джаред опять швырнул его о стену.  
  
\- Кто?! ревел он. Скажите, кто это сделал с ним? Что, вашу мать, здесь творится?!  
  
\- Джаред... - вмешался Стив.  
  
Но тот резко обернулся к нему:  
  
\- Отвали!  
  
Стив поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте, продолжая, однако, следить за ним с тревогой.  
  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Падалеки отвлекся, Делони быстро ретировался из конфликтной зоны.  
  
\- Мы не уверены... - признался детектив.  
  
\- Что значит - не уверены?! гневная вспышка Джареда уже собрала небольшую толпу зрителей.  
  
\- Дженсена нашёл я, - пояснил Стив, проведя дрогнувшей рукой по волосам. Мне нужно было с ним поговорить, и я решил, что лучше это сделать с глазу на глаз.  
  
\- Поговорить? О чём? Делони сделал знак одному из своих людей, и тот приблизился с блокнотом.  
  
\- О его прежнем напарнике. Хотел поговорить о Крисе, - Делони кивнул, и Стив продолжил. Я попал в квартиру, когда огонь совсем разбушевался. Того, кто устроил пожар, давно уже там не было. Я набрал 911, выволок Дженсена и... ну, в общем... - он поднял на Джареда взгляд. Прости, её вытащить я не успел... Времени оставалось лишь на кого-то одного, а она к тому времени была уже... - и Стив смолк с виноватым видом.  
  
Сначала Джаред не уловил мысль. Она? В каком смысле «она», там была девушка, что ли?  
  
Алона... Матерь божья!  
  
\- Где она! закричал он, и пол под ним пошатнулся. Алона и Дженсен, и Джефф. Это всё он виноват, всё из-за него. Все, кого он любил. Где Лукас?!  
  
\- Где она! Почему, вашу мать, никто не говорит мне, где она?!  
  
Стив побледнел. Выругавшись, он подошёл, хватая его за руку, и Джаред вырвался, готовый ударить первого, кто к нему притронется. Готовый даже убить, если ему не объяснят, что здесь творится.  
  
\- Мне жаль, мистер Падалеки, но мисс Тал мертва, - хмуро сообщил Делони.  
  
Мертва?   
  
Смерть это слово не укладывалось у Джареда в голове. Это ведь... навсегда? Это же... смерть.   
  
Стив, чертыхаясь, подошел к нему сзади, собираясь опять его удерживать, но Джаред потерянно застыл. Всё из-за него. Алона мертва, Джефф, возможно, никогда не сможет ходить, Дженсен буквально раздавлен. Это его вина. Лучше бы пуля в него попала, и зачем только Дженсен помешал.  
  
Земля продолжала вращаться, но Джаред, смутно ощущая движение жизни вокруг себя, никак не мог вернуться обратно в реальный мир.  
  
Стив в двух словах просветил его, что обнаружил в квартире: кухня была уже полностью охвачена пламенем, Эклз сидел в кресле, прикованный наручниками, мёртвая Алона лежала на полу в луже собственной крови её застрелили.  
  
Кто-то взял и убил Алону, его друга. Эту милую, красивую, жизнерадостную девушку. Кто-то приставил дуло к её виску и нажал на курок.  
  
Это всё, что рассказал Карлсон, и у Джареда не было оснований в нём сомневаться. Стив никогда бы не оставил девушку умирать, хотя Дженсен ему и друг, но неписанный закон приказывает военным спасать в первую очередь гражданских. И потому он оставил тело Алоны в огне.  
  
Рассказ Стива объяснял повязки на руках Эклза, да и врач говорил, что у Дженсена сильно изодраны запястья. Будь он в силах и в сознании, он никогда бы не позволил, чтобы Алона пострадала.  
  
Боже... Других слов у Джареда не находилось.  
  
Образ Алоны никак не шёл у него из головы, Джаред постоянно видел перед собой её улыбающееся лицо, блестящие от смеха глаза, он слышал её голос и голос Лукаса...  
  
Голос Лукаса?  
  
\- Даред, Даред!  
  
Джаред никогда не слышал, чтобы Лукас так истошно вопил.  
  
Голос крестника звучал всё громче, вытаскивая Джареда на поверхность, и он очнулся, вскинув голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть мальчика, несущегося к нему со всей скорости. Машинально раскрыв руки, Джаред подхватил Лукаса.  
  
\- Эй, эй, всё хорошо, - успокаивал он малыша, как только что успокаивал Дженсена. Вряд ли Лукас знает, что случилось, с другой стороны, он многое чувствовал интуитивно, как и все дети. Дрожа и всхлипывая, Лукас повторял, не переставая, имя Джареда. Тшш, всё хорошо, я с тобой, всё будет хорошо, - поднявшись на ноги, он заходил по кругу, покачивая мальчика. Наконец, когда Лукас перестал плакать, Джаред спросил его: - Как ты сюда попал?  
  
И что ещё более важно, где Лукас был всё это время?  
  
Светлые мягкие волосы защекотали Джареду шею:  
  
\- Он сказал, что он мой папа, - голос мальчика дрогнул. - Мне он не нравится, я хочу остаться с тобой и Дсеном.  
  
Папа?  
  
Сердце Джареда обратилось в лед, и, обернувшись, он увидел отца Лукаса в коридоре тот подпирал стену, держась на отдалении. Сглотнув в волнении, Джаред подозвал Стива и, не спуская Лукаса с рук, тихо проговорил морпеху:   
  
\- Отведи Лукаса в палату к Джеффу, потом позвони Карлотте, пусть приедет и заберёт мальчика.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
Джаред потерся подбородком о светлый затылок малыша.   
  
\- Видишь, это Стив, он мой друг, а ещё он морпех, как Дсен и Джефф, - Лукас поднял заплаканные глаза на Джареда, потом посмотрел на Стива. Тот улыбнулся мальчику, и Лукас послушно перебрался к нему на руки. - Он отведёт тебя навестить Джеффа. Может, Джефф расскажет тебе новую историю.  
  
\- Про драконов?  
  
\- Конечно, - Джаред улыбнулся, и Лукас тоже улыбнулся ему сквозь слёзы. Дождавшись, когда Стив с мальчиком исчезнут за углом, он приблизился к человеку, который привез Лукаса в больницу.  
  
Схватив за лацканы дорого пиджака, Джаред швырнул его о стену.  
  
\- Лучше бы Дженсен тебя пристрелил! выкрикнул он.  
  
\- Я сюда не ссориться приехал, - покачал головой Коннор.  
  
Притянув его к себе, нос к носу, Джаред снова пихнул Маркуса на стену.  
  
\- Тогда какого чёрта тебе нужно?!  
  
\- Я здесь из-за Алоны, - ответил Коннор, как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Джаред отпустил его, но лишь для того, чтобы сломать ему нос. Набросившиеся сзади полицейские оттащили его от Маркуса, помешав добить эту мразь.  
  
\- У тебя нет права даже имя её произносить! Джаред вырывался из рук Делони и ещё какого-то громилы.  
  
\- Она - мать моего сына, - напомнил Маркус гнусаво, расправляя полы пиджака и осторожно трогая распухшую переносицу.  
  
Чтобы удержать Падалеки, пришлось вмешаться еще одному офицеру полиции.  
  
\- Ты подсыпал ей снотворное, напоил до беспамятства и трахнул лишь потому, что она была моим помощником! - крикнул он, хорошо помня, как Алона рыдала и умоляла простить, опасаясь, что история с Коннором будет стоить ей работы.  
  
\- Ты не центр вселенной, - холодно парировал Маркус, но Джаред проигнорировал его остроты.  
  
\- Какого чёрта ты делал с моим крестником?  
  
\- С моим сыном, ты хочешь сказать?  
  
\- Которого ты впервые видишь!  
  
Лицо Маркуса исказилось в яростной гримасе.  
  
\- А по чьей вине, позволь спросить?! заскрипев зубами, Джаред опять стал вырываться, но Маркус продолжил: - Алона завезла его ко мне, сказала, что Лукасу опасно с ней оставаться. Что снова могут пострадать люди. И вот теперь сама мертва, забавно, правда?  
  
Кровь застыла в жилах Джареда от этих жестоких слов.  
  
\- Пошёл вон отсюда, - прошептал он. Мысли Джареда застряли где¬то между собственным тёмным прошлым и ужасом настоящего. Убирайся... Убирайся! Убирайся!!! шёпот перешел в вопль, и Делони поволок Джареда прочь, угрожая вколоть транквилизатор, арестовать, что угодно сделать, лишь бы он заткнулся.  
  
Наконец Джаред смолк. Маркус ушёл, но, как обычно, мысли о нём еще долго продолжали ныть незаживающей раной.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Похоже, Дженсен решил поставить рекорд сколько раз за день он доведёт Джареда до инфаркта. Лучшим достижением можно считать двадцать раз.  
  
Три часа ушло у Джареда на заполнение различных полицейских бумаг и примерно столько же, чтобы набраться смелости и рассказать Моргану об Алоне. Его менеджер присматривал за ними обоими, как за собственными детьми, и неприкрытое горе на лице Джеффа ранило Джареда почти так же, как известие о смерти Алоны.  
  
Самые худшие моменты его жизни.  
  
Дженсену, этому упёртому засранцу, постепенно становилось лучше, и когда Джареду наконец позволили заглянуть в маленькую больничную палату, Эклз, вытащив иглу капельницы, отчего по локтю заструилась кровь, как раз выбирался из кровати.   
  
Джаред на мгновение застыл: неужели Дженсен настолько плох, что даже не заметил его присутствия? С одной стороны ему хотелось крепко Дженсена обнять, с другой придушить трубочками капельницы. Вторая сторона почти пересилила, но болезненный стон разом стёр мысли о насилии, и Джаред быстро шагнул к Дженсену, как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить, когда его слабые колени подогнулись.  
  
\- Я с тобой, - тихо, успокаивающе произнес он.  
  
Он обнимал Дженсена крепко, оберегая, ожидая сопротивления, зная, как агрессивно реагирует морпех, если просыпается, не помня себя. Учитывая, что Дженсен сейчас на грани, Джаред не удивился бы, если заполучил бы фингал под глазом.  
  
Вздрогнув от прикосновений, Эклз распахнул затуманенные лекарствами глаза, хлопнул раздругой ресницами и вдруг обмяк в сильных руках, обнимающих его. Прижав его к себе еще крепче, Джаред уткнулся носом в шею Дженсена, заметив, как тому за шиворот больничной рубашки скатилась слеза. Он боялся разжать руки, не решался двигаться, просто прижимал к себе Дженсена с щемящим сердцем.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Джен? спросил он, не узнавая своего бравого телохранителя в этом бледном, трясущемся человеке. Защитная броня вокруг израненного тела, накачанного лекарствами, рассыпалась, и Джареду впервые довелось заглянуть в неприкрытую душу Дженсена.  
  
Сейчас бы Джаред убил, наверное, за кривую ухмылку на губах морпеха. Как долго он мечтал сгрести Эклза в охапку, и чтобы тот разрешил поцеловать. Но нет, только не так, как сейчас, никогда в жизни.  
  
Подняв Дженсена на руки, он уложил его обратно на кровать.  
  
\- Постарайся уснуть, хорошо? через силу улыбнувшись, Джаред провел ладонью по его разбитой скуле. Широко распахнутые глаза Дженсена сонно моргнули, потом начали слипаться. Вот так, - и Джаред коснулся губами уголка его губ. Теперь моя очередь присматривать за тобой.   
  
Взяв пальцы Дженсена в свою большущую ладонь, он позвал сестру заново поставить капельницу.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Прошло ещё двенадцать часов, прежде чем врачи разрешили полиции побеседовать с Эклзом, и десять из них Джаред просидел у его кровати, иногда скатываясь в дремоту, но в основном уныло размышляя, что могло бы быть и чего бы не случилось, если бы он...  
  
Дженсен очнулся около одиннадцати утра. С глаз его слетела пелена, навеянная лекарствами, что так мешала ему оценивать реальность, но вместо неё там поселилась непроглядная тьма. Он снова закрылся, загадочный и непостижимый, как самые далёкие звёзды галактики. Вместе с привычной защитной реакцией Эклза вернулся и его скверный характер. Часа не прошло, как он довел до слёз двух медсестёр, и примерно десятку полицейских пообещал, что они уйдут на пенсию раньше времени.  
  
Забавно, что человек, который и сидеть то ровно не мог, наводил страх на стольких людей. Однако удовольствие Джареда длилось недолго: Эклз сказал ему лишь пару слов, а на все вопросы о происшедшем бесстрастно отвечал: «Ничего не помню». Ну что же это такое!  
  
Джаред прекрасно знал колючую натуру морпеха, ничего нового, и всё равно у него получалось разглядеть истинное лицо Дженсена под всей этой показушной жёсткой коркой. Джаред видел его там, в небе, и в больнице с Джеффом. Играл ли Дженсен с Лукасом или напивался в хлам Падалеки следил за ним с восхищением, потому что такого человека он ещё никогда не встречал. Он понимал, что настоящий Дженсен скрывался за всеми этими масками, и пусть эгоистичная и самонадеянная часть Джареда желала бы убрать прочь эти защитные барьеры, чтобы вынудить Эклза выбраться из раковины, рациональная часть Джареда понимала, что в результате он вытащит на свет и тайную, тёмную сторону Дженсена. Нет уж, хватит с него нервных срывов морпеха за последние дни.  
  
Когда Джаред произнес «Алона», то, честное слово, в глазах морпеха блеснули слёзы, но затем он поклялся на Библии, что ничего не помнит.  
  
Делони обзывал Эклза всеми известными ругательствами, и Джаред уже готов был вмазать детективу, однако, по неясным причинам, его тактика сработала, и с каждым новым оскорблением Дженсен чуть поддавался.  
  
Будь он на месте Эклза, то давно бы сломался и пустил слезу. Слава Богу, Джаред не на его месте. Но Дженсен только что дрожал от слабости в объятиях Джареда, и снова его доводят до предела - это же его убьёт!  
  
\- Попробуем ещё раз, - вздохнув, Делони, поманил к себе помощника.  
  
После их глупой перепалки в духе двух мачо Дженсен, похоже, собирался отрубиться в очередной раз, да и Джаред еле держался на ногах, вымотавшись от бесконечного напряжения.  
  
\- Что конкретно ты помнишь? Богом клянусь, если ты опять скажешь «ничего», я расскажу Моргану, что ты на самом деле делал в том баре в Афганистане.  
  
Эклз пробурчал что-то про шантаж и обозвал Делони словом, которое даже Джефф ни разу не употреблял.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, окруженные черными кругами кровоподтеков, словно маской.  
  
\- Я пошёл в душ... Алона... - на секунду его голос надломился. Алона хотела со мной поговорить. Она волновалась о тебе... - что-то промелькнуло в глазах Дженсена, болезненное, горькое и по-прежнему недоступное Джареду. Поэтому я её впустил. Когда она пошла на кухню, я услышал снаружи шум и бам! у меня здоровенный синяк под глазом, а потом понеслось всякое дерьмо, вообще не понял, что случилось.  
  
\- Не ври мне, парень, - строго сказал Делони.  
  
\- Пошёл ты, - огрызнулся Дженсен. Я не вру.  
  
\- Чушь собачья! С каких это пор ты теряешь бдительность и позволяешь на себя напасть на пороге собственной квартиры?  
  
Гримаса ненависти исказила красивые черты лица Эклза. Резко подавшись вперед на кровати, он выкрикнул:  
  
\- Да, я облажался! Бывает. Я облажался. По полной. Облажался с Крисом, с Алоной, и мне жаль, ясно тебе? Охренительно жаль!  
  
Делони был хорошим детективом. Он мог бы и дальше давить, и даже Джаред понимал - ещё одно слово, и Дженсен сломается окончательно.  
  
Вместо этого Делони покорно кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. Ладно, поговорим позже.  
  
Дженсен откинулся на подушки, давая понять, что видеть никого не хочет. Просидев минут десять в полной тишине, Падалеки вздохнул и вышел из палаты, размышляя: «Чёрт, ну что же он упускает из виду?»  
  
Пулей сбегав домой, Джаред проверил, как там Лукас, принял душ за пару минут и снова вернулся в больницу.   
  
  
  
Дженсен беспокойно метался во сне, и Джаред дежурил рядом, пока в палату не вошел улыбчивый врач в белом халате.  
  
Продемонстрировав Джареду поднос со шприцем, он пояснил:  
  
\- Это поможет ему крепче спать, а завтра мы подумаем о переводе в другое отделение.   
  
Бросив последний взгляд на вздрагивающего во сне Эклза, Джаред согласно кивнул. Что угодно, только бы избавить его от кошмаров.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, - пробормотал он.  
  
Сам измотанный до предела, Джаред еле брёл по бесконечным коридорам, соединяющим отделения. Стены, палаты по сторонам расплывались в одну смутную полосу.  
  
Отделение Джеффа было похоже на все остальные. Дежурная сестра, сочувственно улыбнувшись, сделала скидку на строгие правила посещений.  
  
С удивлением Джаред обнаружил в палате Стива. Полицейские сменили его на дежурстве у палаты Эклза, и вид у морпеха был такой же уставший, как и у Джареда. Морган, измученный и бледный, всё же держался, грозно сверкая взглядом. Джефф встретил его слабой улыбкой, и это напомнило Джареду былые дни, когда он ходил по лезвию ножа, и когда ему так не хватало душевной теплоты, царящей в окружающих семьях, во всех, кроме его собственной. Одна улыбка Джеффа стоила для Джареда гораздо больше, чем многие сокровища мира.  
  
\- Как у него дела? спросил Морган, когда Джаред тяжело опустился в одно из красных пластиковых кресел у кровати.  
  
Тот устало провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Не знаю, старик. Это же... Дженсен. Мистер «Душевные терзания? Понятия не имею, о чём вы». Делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Типа реанимация это просто курорт и райский уголок.  
  
\- Он всегда был таким, - Джефф вздохнул, и на лицо его легла тень. Если с чемто не мог справиться, то представлял, что этого никогда не было. Когда погиб его отец, мать с горя убивалась, а Дженсен и виду не подал. Ему тринадцать тогда было, и он просто стал жить дальше, как будто ничего особенного не произошло.  
  
Джареду подумалось ему было примерно столько же, когда отец ушёл из семьи. Может, у них с Эклзом гораздо больше общего, чем ему поначалу казалось?  
  
\- Да, но... дальше так продолжаться не может, - мрачно заметил Стив. Делони не купился на его историю, и, по правде говоря, я тоже.  
  
\- Зачем он врёт? спросил Джаред.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Это уже не в первый раз.  
  
Джаред нахмурился, а Морган сердито бросил:  
  
\- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, понял?!  
  
Стив виновато поглядел на Джеффа.  
  
\- В любом случае, не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Я поговорил с лечащим врачом они все ещё не определили, какой наркотик был в крови Дженсена, когда его доставили в больницу, поэтому они хотят сделать перерыв и на сутки отменить обезболивающее. Вот бедняга...  
  
«Это поможет ему крепче спать ...» Ужас нарастал в Джареде с каждой секундой.  
  
\- Я только что видел его врача, - тихо начал он. Который собирался вколоть Дженсену снотворное, чтобы тот лучше спал.  
  
Все трое разом посмотрели друг на друга, и Джаред вспомнил свои прежние опасения: Дженсен слаб, уязвим, тот, кто сделал с ним такое, может вернуться и завершить начатое...  
  
Господи, нет...  
  
Джаред вскочил со стула и метнулся по коридору, Стив следом. Джеффу пришлось остаться, но Джареду некогда было жалеть его за вынужденную беспомощность.  
  
Ведь полиция должна была следить, чтобы к Эклзу никто не подобрался, а они... Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
  
Отшвырнув с дороги двух медсестёр, Джаред ворвался в отделение реанимации. Не тратя время на призывы о помощи, он просто ввалился в палату Эклза и резко затормозил, потому что прямо в лицо ему смотрело дуло пистолета. Сбылись его худшие предположения.   
  
Джаред сощурился, разглядывая незнакомца: одетый врачом - даже стетоскоп на шею нацепил, он выглядел как сотни других интернов. Ублюдок развернулся боком, тем самым уменьшая площадь попадания в него, так поступал и Дженсен, если чувствовал угрозу.   
  
Влетев вслед за Джаредом в палату, Стив врезался ему в спину, остановился и грязно выругался. «Врач», осклабившись, перевёл пистолет на морпеха:   
  
\- Карлсон. Следовало догадаться, что ты будешь здесь торчать, ты такой же идиот, как и Кейн, бегаешь за Эклзом будто привязанный. И погляди, чем это для него обернулось.  
  
Дженсен лежал неподвижно, белее простыни, шприца нигде не было видно. Краем глаза Джаред видел, насколько взбешен Стив, точнее, даже не было слов, чтобы описать яростный гнев на лице морпеха.  
  
\- Кент! - прорычал Стив.  
  
Наконец, хоть для кого-то ситуация стала проясняться, потому что Джаред по-прежнему был в полном неведении.  
  
Стив знает ублюдка. А ублюдок знает Эклза.  
  
Но тот ли это тип, что пытался убить Джареда? Или у Дженсена хобби притягивать к себе жаждущих мести маньяков?  
  
Господи... может, ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться?  
  
Он шагнул вперед, но и моргнуть не успел, как Кент перевёл на него пистолет. «Врач» достал из кармана шприц, который прежде Джаред видел на подносе, и, ухмыльнувшись, воткнул иглу в шею Эклза.  
  
\- Какой приятный сюрприз! - словоохотливо продолжал он, взявшись за шприц, пальцем придерживая иглу и собираясь влить содержимое. Другой рукой Кент направил пистолет в лоб Падалеки. Убью двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
Стив замер, скрипя зубами. Палец Кента лёг на поршень шприца, и пол под Джаредом в который раз за день пошатнулся.  
  
  
***


	10. Chapter 10

 

** Глава 9 **

 

Только позже Джаред понял, что Эклз всё это время не спал и успел каким-то чудом перемигнуться со Стивом насчёт связного плана действий.  
А в тот момент он просто задал вопрос, который вертелся в голове все эти дни:  
– Зачем? – получилась скорее мольба, чем вопрос. – Зачем ты всё это делаешь?  
Кент усмехнулся:  
– Спроси у брата.  
– У брата? – растерянно переспросил Стив.  
Именно в этот момент Дженсен решил действовать. Опутанный капельницами и датчиками, он увернулся, оставив шприц в руке Кента, и скатился на пол с другой стороны кровати. Всё это произошло буквально за секунду, но именно она и нужна была Стиву.  
Пнув Джареда в колено, он сбил его с ног, одновременно выхватывая из-за пазухи пистолет. Больно стукнувшись об пол, Джаред предпочёл там и оставаться, потому что над головой просвистели две пули, сразившие горе-мстителя ещё до того, когда тот вспомнил про пистолет. Смерть вышла быстрой и грязной: брызги крови и мозгов Кента разлетелись в разные стороны, и он рухнул кулём на пол в тот момент, когда в дверь вломились полицейские.  
Поднялся шум и гам, Карлсона обезоружили, и медики стали соперничать с детективами за клочок свободного места в маленькой палате. Среди этого хаоса Джареду удалось пробраться к Эклзу. Тонкая струйка крови стекала из ранки, куда Кент воткнул иглу, но в целом он выглядел сносно.  
– Твою ж мать, с меня хватит, – прохрипел Дженсен. – Возвращаюсь в Ирак, там в разы спокойнее, – и смолк, обессилено откинувшись на руку Джареда.  
– Он что там, помер? – прокричал Стив через разделяющую их суматоху, скорее с любопытством, чем с волнением.  
– Ага, если бы. Вот бы мне тогда повезло, – проворчал Эклз.  
Джаред не знал, что и добавить, он пока не овладел тонкостями чувства юмора морпехов, и шутить наравне со Стивом и Дженсеном у него не получалось.  
Кровь Кента медленно растекалась по полу. Присев на край кровати с притихшим Дженсеном в руках, Джаред откинул голову и расхохотался. А потом заплакал.  
  
***  
  
Больше всего на свете, после пулевых ранений, Дженсен не любил снотворное. Просто ненавидел, горячо и страстно. Седативы – дьявольское изобретение. А его молоденький и жизнерадостный врач был истинным исчадьем ада.  
– Только покажись мне на глаза с этой дрянью ещё раз – ноги переломаю, – любезно предупредил он, сердито хмурясь на ненавистный шприц.  
– Джен…  
Падалеки, ещё одна головная боль, не отходил от него почти сутки. Голос у парня был… чёрт, да он и выглядел хуже, чем Дженсен. Надо попросить Стива выпинать Джареда домой.  
– Хотя я тут подумал… – приоткрыв один глаз, Эклз поглядел на «доктора Джуниора» и кивнул в сторону Джареда и Делони. – Вот им снотворное не помешает.  
Стив вернулся домой к актёру приглядывать за Лукасом, но сначала он усадил сонного Эклза в инвалидное кресло и продемонстрировал Моргану, иначе тот бы точно ногу себе отгрыз, чтобы сбежать из палаты.  
Короткая словесная перепалка между Дженсеном и лучшим другом его отца обоих измотала, но и сняла у них с души камень. На прощанье Джефф пригрозил позвонить матери Эклза.  
Дженсен любил мать всем сердцем, однако она, без сомнений, была последним человеком, кого он хотел сейчас видеть. Стоит миссис Эклз узнать, что сын в больнице, она пулей примчится и застрянет здесь на пару с Падалеки.  
Что касается последнего, Дженсен не то чтобы избегал его рукопожатий, тем более, когда свидетелей не имелось, но это уже скорее на тиски походило: минут через двадцать пальцы у Дженсена онемели, а теперь и рука до локтя ныла.  
Ему не хватало духу рассказать Джареду правду, не сейчас, когда у бедняги словно почву из под ног выбили. Дженсен прекрасно понимал чувства, что читались во взгляде Джареда, он и сам такие недавно испытывал. Тебя предали, ты растерян, вроде и ожидал чего-то подобного, но от этого легче не становилось, наоборот, только хуже.

– Мальчик, хочешь чем-то поделиться с классом? – начал он осторожно, другого обращения Джаред и не заслуживал. А еще Дженсен знал, что при допросе мягкостью можно добиться гораздо больше, чем силой.  
Хмыкнув, Падалеки расплел невозможно длинные ноги и склонился ближе к его изголовью. Если бы не детектив, Дженсен точно бы сейчас Джареда обнял.  
– Маркус… – произнес он едва слышно, снова стискивая Дженсену ладонь.  
– А что с ним?  
Не ответив, Падалеки вдруг решил сменить тему, остановив на нём тяжелый взгляд.  
– Этот человек… Кент…  
– Эта мразь, в смысле? – поправил его Дженсен.  
Джаред кивнул:  
– Да, он. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
Традиционно выбалтывая лишнее, Дженсен начал:  
– Кент был снайпером. Очевидно, хорошим. Ты ведь знаешь, что Крис был моим наводчиком?  
Падалеки утвердительно кивнул.  
– Последнее наше задание казалось ерундовым, никаких проблем не ожидалось…  
Чёрт, да он дождаться не мог, когда они отправятся, подобралась отличная команда из шести человек, это вам не единственный помощник на мили вокруг.  
– Подозреваю, что получилось наоборот? – тихо спросил Джаред, чуть ослабив хватку на руке Дженсена, ободряюще пожимая ему ладонь.  
– Мягко сказано, – вздохнул тот. – Из нас двоих только мы с Крисом и спаслись. Среди убитых оказался младший брат Кента.  
Выразительно глядя на него широко распахнутыми печальными глазами, Падалеки продемонстрировал свою сострадательную натуру, горюя о человеке, которого никогда не знал.  
Все звали его Майки «Мышонок» Кент. Ему едва только 18 исполнилось, он был так похож на Джареда, хороший, непосредственный парнишка. Когда хладнокровный выстрел вырвал у Майки кусок шеи, Дженсен чуть не захлебнулся в его крови.  
Передав Криса в руки медиков, Дженсен провел четыре бессонных часа у дверей операционной, а потом и сам на полдня отключился. Привело его в чувство окровавленное, искаженное агонией лицо Майка, привидевшееся во сне.  
Прочистив горло, он продолжил:  
– Ну, и… когда я пришёл выразить соболезнование Кенту, его дружки прилично меня отмутузили.  
Опять мягко сказано. Вообще-то, избили до полусмерти. Дженсен ожидал этого, понимал, что так может случиться, но… Чёрт, предательство причинило ему боли намного больше, чем всё остальное.  
Подробностей, деталей драмы была масса, но Дженсен не готов был раскрывать душу. Обман, предательство, подставы, от которых голова шла кругом. И ещё многое, о чем Дженсен не смог бы рассказать, даже если бы и захотел.  
– Видимо, это был тщательно разработанный план.  
Как же он проглядел? Дженсен готов был пристрелить самого себя. Та встреча с Кентом в «Стрелке»… Стоило Кенту появиться на горизонте Дженсена, впервые за год, и на следующий день он только чудом избежал пули. Кент, наверное, до потолка прыгал от радости, узнав, что его будущую жертву охраняет человек, погубивший его младшего брата.  
Как Кент тогда сказал? Одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Господи, и куда он смотрел?  
Будь Дженсен на месте снайпера, он бы никогда бы не сделал тот выстрел на церемонии, он был слишком осторожным и стрелял, лишь зная наверняка, что убьёт жертву. Он держался за версию, что снайпер неимоверно крут, и потому выпустил из виду одну деталь: стрелок мог быть просто без тормозов.  
Не столь педантичный, как Эклз, Кент огребал море проблем из-за своего лихачества во время боевых действий. Скорее всего, именно это, а не смерть младшего, и послужило причиной его увольнения в запас.  
А ещё Джефф, Господи… То ли Джареду просто повезло, что он вовремя вышел из машины, то ли Кент метил именно в Моргана, ведь Джефф был как отец обоим, и актёру, и телохранителю. Опять же получались грёбаных два зайца одним выстрелом.  
Что касается пожара… и Алоны…  
Всё произошло только из-за Дженсена, и это только его вина.  
Едва очнувшись от снотворного и обнаружив на себе туго застёгнутые наручники, впившиеся в тело так, что кровь текла и без попыток вырваться, Дженсен понял, что речь не о Падалеки совершенно.  
Всё дело в нём и в Кенте. Это была месть, и ублюдок использовал Алону, чтобы подобраться к нему. До боли очевидная догадка.  
– Расскажи мне о Маркусе Конноре, – попросил он, возвращаясь к нити разговора.  
Отпрянув от руки Дженсена, словно та была раскалённая, Падалеки отчаянно заморгал, и выражение мягкого сочувствия на его лице сменилось паникой. Чувство вины всколыхнулось в Дженсене с новой силой: очевидно, сам того не желая, он задел Джареда за живое.  
Скрывшись с глаз Падалеки в другой угол комнаты, чтобы предоставить ему иллюзию приватности, Делони тут же приготовился записывать. Благодарно кивнув детективу, Эклз обратил всё внимание на Джареда.  
Прокашлявшись, тот произнес:  
– Коннор – отец Лукаса.  
Дженсен удивленно заморгал. В принципе, чего-то подобного он и ожидал, Алона не предала бы своих без веской причины. Вдруг до Дженсена дошло, и он резко подскочил на кровати, откидывая одеяло:  
– Где он?!  
Большая ладонь легла ему на грудь, пригвождая обратно к постели. Трудно поверить, что он так ослабел. Падалеки склонился над ним, удобно устраивая на подушках и подтыкая одеяло, и Дженсен вспыхнул: «Вот же скотина!».  
– Кто, Маркус? – уточнил Джаред невозмутимо.  
– Лукас, – сердито буркнул Дженсен.  
– Он со Стивом и Карлоттой, у меня дома.  
Дженсен с облегчением откинулся на подушки. Всплеск адреналина быстро сошел на нет, сменившись ознобом, и он задрожал даже под шерстяным одеялом. Заметив это, Падалеки, восседавший на стопке заранее припасенных одеял, укрыл его еще одним. Слава Богу, Делони сделал вид, что не заметил. Он ведь умный малый и понимает – если проговорится об увиденном, Дженсен ему кровь пустит.  
– После рождения Лукаса Маркус не выказывал к сыну ни малейшего интереса, но Алону преследовал повсюду. Маркус пугал её, и потому она добилась постановления суда, запрещающего к ним приближаться. Срок постановления как раз истек… – глаза Джареда наполнились слезами. – Теперь это не имеет смысла.  
– Джей, я…  
Падалеки прикрыл ладонью его потрескавшиеся губы.  
– Ты ни в чём не виноват, Дженсен, всё из-за меня.  
Пальцы проследовали дальше, мягко касаясь щеки, и Дженсен подумал: какого чёрта с ним творится, с каких пор ему стали нравиться эти нежности?  
Ему вспомнились изматывающие дни и ночи «Адской недели» после снайперской школы, когда он впервые встретил Криса. Если описать одним словом, через что они тогда прошли, это слово «пытка», в прямом смысле. Его ломали всеми способами, и душу, и тело, но Дженсен лишь усмехался и говорил, что они бьют как педики. Позже, когда всё закончилось, Крис обозвал его самым чокнутым, больным на голову ушлёпком, каких он только в жизни встречал. И с тех пор они стали не разлей вода.  
Нет, правда, смешно, Дженсена пытали не раз, свои же в «Адскую неделю», во время провала в Сибири, и всё, что удавалось из него выбить – порядковый номер и поток ругательств. Но прямо сейчас, когда большущая ладонь мягко касалась его щеки, Дженсен выдал бы Джареду все тайны мира, только попроси. Ирония судьбы, и правда, мстительная сука.  
– Ты что-то не договариваешь…  
Падалеки вздохнул.  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал, что хотел стать лётчиком?  
Дженсен кивнул. Нужно созвониться с дядей и организовать ещё один урок.  
– Моя мать, вот кто заставил меня пойти в актеры. Наверное, она давила на меня из лучших побуждений, но я ненавидел её за это. Одержимость матери моей карьерой сводила с ума всю семью, и, в конце концов, когда мне было пятнадцать, родители развелись. После того, как отец нас бросил, я э-э… сбился с пути истинного.  
Падалеки смущённо улыбнулся. Старательно сохраняя невозмутимый вид, Дженсен представил себе пятнадцатилетнего Джареда, и ему не понравилось, куда клонится разговор.  
– В Голливуде с катушек слететь несложно. Я уже знал всех нужных… и ненужных людей, тех, кто не будет спрашивать, сколько тебе лет, подливая водку.  
– Ты… употреблял? – тихо спросил Дженсен, пытаясь совместить картинки: безбашенный, хлещущий водку тинейджер Джаред и милый, безнадежно наивный парень, который ссутулился сейчас у его кровати.  
Тот утвердительно кивнул.  
– Конечно, тяжелые наркотики никогда, но достаточно, чтобы подойти к самой грани. Я не собираюсь ныть и оправдываться, знаешь, я ещё легко отделался по сравнению с некоторыми актёрами… которых ты ещё встретишь, – сделав паузу, Джаред вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Такой уж это бизнес, старик. Каждый уверен, что имеет на тебя право. Когда я появлялся на вечеринках, встречался с теми людьми, мне казалось, что я им нравлюсь именно как человек. Теперь-то я понимаю, как всё устроено, но тогда… – он выдал горький смешок, от которого волоски на шее Дженсена встали дыбом.  
– Маркус, он… – продолжил Джаред после долгой паузы. – Он убедил меня, что я центр вселенной. Дал почувствовать, что я человек, а не ходячий постер. Это было приятно.  
Говори Дженсен с кем-то ещё, он бы замер, осторожничая, ожидал бы, пока собеседник сделает первый шаг. Но Джаред другой. И, хотя ему и требовалось постоянно кого-то тискать, Падалеки уважал личное пространство Дженсена и не навязывался. Так что Дженсен, проявив инициативу, сам взял его за руку. Тут же лапища Падалеки, вывернувшись из захвата, накрыла ладонь Дженсена, словно ловушка свою добычу.  
Джаред вскинул на него взгляд сквозь спутанную чёлку, и Дженсен легко представил неопытного пацана даже в этой двухметровой долговязой фигуре.  
Кашлянув, он намекнул Джареду, что ждет продолжения.  
– Потом… я стал всё больше и больше проводить времени с Маркусом и его компанией. Матери это не нравилось, она убеждала, что меня обманывают, что я рискую репутацией.  
– И ты ей назло продолжал в том же духе, – понимающе кивнул Дженсен.  
– Да уж… На одной вечеринке в Вегасе Маркус подсыпал мне снотворного и… ну, ты понимаешь, – он смолк, уставившись на Дженсена в волнении.  
У корейцев есть изобретательная и жесточайшая казнь: они заставляют пленника пить галлонами воду, а потом глотать тонкие бамбуковые палочки. К концу дня жертва умирает в жутких муках, потому что палочки начинают прорастать наружу, протыкая внутренние органы и плоть. Вот к тем корейцам Дженсен Маркуса и отправит, пусть на своей шкуре прочувствует значение фразы «за что боролся, на то и напоролся».  
А ещё он кастрирует ублюдка в процессе, и, может, запишет его вопли на диктофон.  
Дженсен до хруста сжал Джареду руку и даже не поморщился, когда тот ответил рукопожатием той же силы.  
– Ну, в общем… – продолжил Джаред неуверенно. – Он поступал так несколько раз, а потом мы оказались вместе в «Сверхъестественном». Студия настаивала, чтобы у меня был личный менеджер, из их сотрудников, и даже Маркус одобрил идею. По злой иронии, именно Морган застукал Маркуса на месте преступления и понял, что происходит.  
Дженсен мысленно подпрыгнул от радости. Несмотря на свою плюшевую внешность, в гневе Джефф был страшен, особенно, если заденут за живое. Опекал он тогда Падалеки или нет, в любом случае, он не стоял бы в стороне, если человек попал в беду.  
Джефф сломал тогда Коннору руку в двух местах. А ещё он заполнил пустоту в душе Джареда, из-за которой актёр и оказался в этой ситуации.  
– Я стал избегать Маркуса. Чем больше времени я проводил с Джеффом, подальше от Коннора, тем больше понимал, каким был болваном. Вот именно, как ты меня и назвал, я глупый и наивный.  
Сколько раз он повторял актёру эти слова. Дженсен поморщился, со стыдом припоминая первые дни работы у Падалеки.  
– Я… – обратно слов не вернёшь.  
Теперь Дженсен понимал, что мог быть и поделикатнее, но кто бы знал, что счастливый и удачливый, весь такой белый и пушистый центр вселенной Джаред Падалеки имеет столь тёмное прошлое. Большая удача, что он остался хорошим, нормальным парнем, не смотря ни на что.  
– И ты никогда на него не заявлял?  
Если бы заявление поступало, то наверняка попалось бы на глаза Дженсену, когда он проверял окружение актёра. Отчасти он сердился на Джареда за то, что тот не рассказал о Конноре раньше. Ведь Дженсен напрямую спрашивал, желает ли ему кто ̶ нибудь зла. Любое упоминание этого психа вело к выводу, кто должен был стоять на первом месте в списке подозреваемых.  
– Джефф уговаривал меня пойти в полицию, – тихо и как-то по-детски признался Джаред. – Но я просто старался всё забыть, как будто ничего не произошло. Я не хотел, чтобы меня навсегда запомнили как актёра, которого поимел Коннор.  
– Да уж… понимаю.  
Джаред посмотрел на него с надеждой.  
– Понимаешь?  
Дженсен кивнул, заслужив пожатие ладони и несмелую улыбку.  
– Конечно.  
  
Дженсену пришлось провести в больнице ещё три дня. Он надышался дымом, его лёгкие серьезно пострадали, и лишь угроза остаться навсегда инвалидом помогла удержать его на больничной койке.  
Джаред навещал его каждый день, иногда с Лукасом, а обязанности телохранителя временно перешли к Стиву. Полиция тоже в долгу не оставалась, следуя за Падалеки по пятам, и даже доставая колу из холодильника, Джаред слышал, как обе команды обменивались по этому поводу информацией.  
Нервы у всех были на пределе. Даже у Дженсена. Нет, особенно у Дженсена. Имя Маркуса лучше было при нем не упоминать. Коннор, очевидно, залёг на дно, и Делони осторожно напомнил Эклзу, что без доказательств дела не заведешь. Получалось, что Коннор выходил сухим из воды.  
Мало того, что теперь следили за каждым шагом Джареда, Эклз подливал масла в огонь, напоминая, что если бы он пристрелил эту мразь на вечеринке, они бы не докатились до таких тяжелых последствий.  
А ещё Дженсен пилил себя за то, что облажавшись с Коннором, позволил Кенту захватить себя врасплох. Этот прокол будет на совести Дженсена всю оставшуюся жизнь, и единственное, что облегчало ему чувство вины – предательство Алоны останется для Джареда в тайне. Дженсен унесёт её секрет в могилу. Как и секрет Криса.  
  
***  
  
Если Джаред ожидал, что после выписки Эклза жизнь успокоится, то глубоко ошибался: дом превратился в настоящую больницу. Стив дневал и ночевал в поместье, Дженсену некуда было идти, а Джеффа поместили под домашний арест, пока не сможет держаться вертикально без посторонней помощи.  
Карлотта призвала на помощь свою сестру Кэсси, и в окружении двух женщин и трёх морпехов Джаред чувствовал себя словно на поле боя. Полицейские сновали по поместью как муравьи, да и папарацци от них не отставали.  
Лукас, засыпая, требовал, чтобы рядом сидел «дядя», один из двух, и выполнение задачи чаще всего приходилось на Эклза. Легкие его восстанавливались после пожара медленно, к тому же, он ослабел от потери крови. Поэтому Дженсен много спал, устраиваясь обычно в кабинете, так что ему нетрудно было укладываться вместе с Лукасом.  
Большая, главная гостиная теперь превратилась в штаб армии. Дженсен и Джефф контролировали свои войска с диванов, пытаясь победить в какой-нибудь из компьютерных игр Джареда. А тот души не чаял в неожиданно образовавшейся большой семье, которой никогда не имел прежде.  
Дженсен и Лукас на пару поедали несметное количество блинчиков целыми днями. Малыш, став замкнутым и молчаливым, не отходил от своего рыцаря ни на шаг, и Дженсен чего только не придумывал, чтобы вытащить Лукаса из раковины. Это было нелегко и часто заканчивалось тем, что Лукас срывался в слезы, а Дженсен беспомощно почесывая в затылке и сам чуть не плача, умолял Джареда вмешаться.  
Все они были выбиты из колеи.  
Что касается похорон Алоны… Ничего, лишь блаженная пустота, подаренная бутылкой виски. Для Дженсена и Джеффа, употреблявших сильные лекарства, спиртное было под запретом, а у Джареда со Стивом никаких ограничений не имелось, и Дженсен чуть пальцы не сломал, пытаясь отобрать у Джареда бутылку.  
А потом Эклз часа два издевался и подкалывал Джареда, пока его затуманенный спиртным мозг не приказал стукнуть гада. Джаред сразу почувствовал себя лучше, правда, на следующее утро лил слёзы в д _у_ ше.  
– Ну, вот так мы и справляемся с проблемами, – пояснил ему Стив за завтраком. – Тебе просто надо было выпустить немного пара.  
Эклз, со своей стороны, вёл себя так, словно ничего особенного и не произошло, и Джаред, кивнув им, провел остаток дня в своей комнате, свернувшись клубком на кровати в окружении собак.  
Когда Кэсси позвала его к обеду, Джаред притворился, что спит.  
  
На часах было три утра, когда к нему осторожно заглянул Дженсен. Он был одет в ношеные джинсы Джеффа и в толстовку Джареда, по привычке закатав рукава выше локтя. Джаред молча наблюдал, как он, мягко ступая, пересёк комнату и опустился перед ним на колени.

– Джен… – голос прозвучал непривычно глухо даже для самого себя, но Эклз лишь положил ладони на бедра Джареда – тёплые ладони, забинтованные запястья. В глазах его читались настороженность, теплота и нежность одновременно. Сильные пальцы, взявшись за массивную пряжку ремня Джареда, расстегнули её. – Джен, что ты делаешь?  
– Заткнись, – шикнул на него Дженсен, правда, совершенно беззлобно, и попытался стянуть с него джинсы.  
Мозг Джареда выдал лишь «Чего?», так что он, покорно приподнявшись, позволил спустить джинсы с боксерами к щиколоткам. Ладно, допустим, в прошлый раз Дженсен сам затеял секс, но тогда получилось откровенно и грубо. Никаких чувств и эмоций, просто горячий, крышесносный секс.  
Сейчас было совершенно по-другому, именно так, как Джареду всегда и хотелось. Взяв его разбитое лицо в ладони, Джаред, притянув к себе Дженсена, мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам, придерживая за подбородок.  
Поцелуй вышел вдумчивым и неторопливым, и Дженсен, опершись на колени Джареда, отвечал смущенно. Хотя они двигались гораздо медленнее, чем в прошлый раз, сердце Джареда колотилось в разы чаще, сознание дурманили зеленые ободки вокруг расширившихся зрачков. Улыбнувшись, Дженсен обвёл языком губы и потом обхватил ими головку члена. Застонав, Джаред провёл ладонью по влажным после душа волосам Дженсена, сдерживая готовый вырваться новый стон.  
Дженсен действовал неумело, слегка неуверенно, слегка волнуясь, но с нескрываемым удовольствием человека, который знает, что делает, и чего хочет.  
Его теплый, влажный язык и скользкие губы довели Джареда до грани. От одной только этой картины можно было кончить, но Джаред, прикусив кулак, решил сменить план. Он мягко потянул Дженсена за короткие пряди, и тот, отпустив его, сел на пятки и поглядел вопросительно.  
Вид собственного члена, выскальзывающего из губ Дженсена и касающегося его резко очерченного подбородка, сводил Джареда с ума. И то, что Дженсен был полностью одет, к тому же, в вещи Джареда, не облегчало жизнь. Он потянул собственный свитер через голову Эклза, и тот, улыбнувшись, понял намек и быстро сбросил с себя оставшуюся одежду, свалив кучей у кровати. Вот так было гораздо лучше.  
Тело Дженсена все еще покрывали кровоподтеки, и Джаред не решался к нему прикоснуться. Единственное, что утешало его – синева с них почти сошла, оставив лишь слабую тень прежней боли. Дженсен сидел между его широко разведенных ног, и Джаред наслаждался видом гладкой золотистой кожи, рельефных мышц, такого он раньше не мог себе позволить. Вернув его в реальность, Дженсен, легко перекинув через него ногу, уселся на бедрах Джареда. Тот, мигом обхватив его за талию, притянул к себе ближе.  
Чтобы не упасть, Дженсену пришлось положиться на силу рук Джареда, удерживавших его. Джаред был хорошим учеником и научился говорить с Эклзом языком жестов. Прошло немало времени, которое принесло столько боли каждому из них, прежде чем Дженсен, наконец, доверился ему. Чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь сопливое, Джаред протиснулся языком между губ Дженсена. Сопливое можно сказать и позже, и у него было множество планов, включавших слово «позже».  
Ловя на лету, Дженсен с каждым разом целовался всё лучше, и Джаред пришел к выводу, что постепенно впадает в зависимость от поцелуев Эклза, ощущая, как кривящийся ухмылкой рот Дженсена, этот язвительный язык смягчаются при соприкосновении с его губами, как горечь и гнев сменяются нежностью. Которую, Джаред надеялся, Дженсен тоже должен чувствовать от одних только касаний его рук.  
Целуя, Дженсен запустил пальцы в пряди волос Джареда, а тот, не отрывая губ, провел руками вдоль спины Дженсена, прослеживая линии шрамов кончиками пальцев. Каждый мог бы рассказать историю, и от каждого у Джареда на душе становилось тяжелее. Впервые он разглядел их тогда, на пляже, когда Эклз валялся в одних плавках на песке рядом с Лукасом, даже не задумываясь о своей коллекции военных ран и засыпая компанию дикими и смешными историями о том, как он их заполучил.  
Тогда его рассказы казались забавными, и Джаред смеялся вместе со своим крестником, но сейчас он не мог отделаться от мысли, насколько глубоко залегли эти следы. Среди следов от пуль и коротких рваных шрамов от ножей и шрапнели Джаред обнаружил паучью сеть тонких прямых линий, собравшихся на пояснице Эклза.  
Оставив исследование, Джаред, дотянувшись, поцеловал треугольный след от пули на плече. С каждым прикосновением Дженсен вздрагивал и выгибался, прижимался теснее. Странно было видеть контраст между нынешним Дженсеном и тем человеком, который в прошлый раз чуть до смерти его не затрахал. Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда Эклз позволял вот так к себе прикасаться? Если вообще когда-нибудь позволял.  
Джаред и не помнил, когда в последний раз он хотел кого-то так же сильно, как Дженсена, и впервые это чувство было глубже, чем просто страсть или сбивающие с толку желания тела.  
Джаред хотел бы рассказать ему правду о том, что чувствует, но не рискнул. Вместо этого он, положив ладони на зад Дженсена и сжав крепкие мускулы, перевернул их обоих на постели, улегшись на него сверху как большое тёплое одеяло.  
Тот выдал что-то вроде «Твою ж…», всполошился и тут же стал вырываться. Джаред смотрел на него пристально, готовый отпустить, если привычная паранойя в потемневшем взгляде Эклза сменится откровенным страхом.  
Через секунду он застыл, успокаиваясь, и Джаред, поцеловав его, продолжил тщательно исследовать языком каждый дюйм тёплой кожи открывшегося под ним тела. Проследовав мимо затвердевших сосков и гладкого плоского живота, он заставил Дженсена вздрогнуть, забравшись ему языком в пупок.  
– Я не стеклянный, не рассыплюсь, – опять демонстрируя ершистый характер, заявил Эклз.  
Джаред понимал, почему он такой сейчас, и не обращал внимания.  
– Знаю, – ответил он, придерживая его за бедро и продолжая с удовольствием следовать поцелуями по телу.  
– Так давай уже, трахни меня, – буркнул Дженсен, откинув голову на подушку.  
Приподнявшись, Джаред с беспокойством посмотрел ему в лицо, и затем понимающая улыбка сменила тревожное выражение. Пользуясь своей силой, он перевернул Дженсена на живот, и тут же прижал всем весом распростертое под собой тело.  
– Так, как ты меня тогда, ты это хочешь сказать? – прошептал он севшим, грудным голосом полные греховного обещания слова на ухо Дженсену.  
Содрогнувшись, Эклз уже определенно стал вырываться, и Джаред, улегшись на нём, зажал коленями ноги Дженсена, удерживал руки, благодаря Бога за каждый дюйм и фунт своей комплекции и прекрасно понимая, что иначе давно бы фингал заработал. И всё же Дженсен сопротивлялся вполсилы, если бы он действительно хотел вырваться, то не стал бы миндальничать.  
Когда он затих, дрожа и тяжело дыша под ним, Джаред чуть ослабил хватку, положив ладонь на его ягодицы. Эклз выругался, и Джаред усмехнулся.  
– Ты сможешь это принять? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, а? Я держу тебя сейчас, Джен, я могу тебя взять вот так, оттрахать грубо и без сантиментов, пока ты умолять меня не станешь.  
Коснувшись его входа, Джаред надавил, провел там пальцем. Он и не намеревался выполнить свои страстные угрозы, вовсе нет, просто ему хотелось увидеть реакцию Дженсена.  
Ощутив, как вздыбилось под ним тело, Джаред сжалился и, приложившись с целомудренным поцелуем к шее Эклза, отпустил его, переворачиваясь вместе с ним на бок. Дженсен в ожидании замер, и Джаред, обняв его, притянул к себе ещё ближе, огладил успокаивающе.  
– Знаешь, что я думаю? – прошептал он, и Дженсен затаил дыхание. – Ты никогда не делал этого прежде.  
– Я вроде как тебя трахал, или ты всё проспал? – натянуто поинтересовался Эклз. Оказавшись в более безопасной позиции, он сразу осмелел.  
– Я не про это, – усмехнулся Джаред. – И ты прекрасно меня понимаешь.  
Дженсен молчал, но из рук Джареда не вырывался.  
– До меня ты был когда-нибудь с парнем?  
Молчание Эклза было красноречивее ответа.  
Джаред вздохнул:  
– Эх, прощай мои фантазии про морпехов в униформе, трахающихся в походных палатках.  
Дженсен беззвучно рассмеялся, и Джаред обнял его крепче.  
– Прости, что разочаровал, – сказал он сухо, перестав смеяться. – Я никогда… Был один, который был уверен, что я… Но нет. Я типа… сберёг это для тебя.  
– Господи, – прошептал Джаред. – По тебе же порноиндустрия плачет. Надо только немного тебя подучить. Вот это удача.  
– Заткнись!  
Джареду и не нужно было видеть лицо Дженсена, чтобы догадаться, что тот залился краской.  
Он всё же предпочёл более серьёзную тему для разговора.  
– Значит, я был прав, – сказал он, целуя Дженсена в шею.  
Эклз кивнул.  
– Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, – это был не вопрос, скорее, констатация факта.  
Собственно, так и было, да, Джаред хотел, очень, но одного желания было недостаточно.  
Сердито рыкнув, Эклз попытался развернуться, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Джаредом, но тот его удержал.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – прошипел Дженсен.  
– Чтобы ты хотел этого и для себя, а не только потому, что это нужно мне.  
Каждый мускул в теле Эклза напрягся.  
– Ты всерьёз решил, что я делаю это лишь потому, что этого хочешь ты? Думаешь, я настолько больной на голову, что позволю отыметь меня, сам того не желая?  
Ну, да, подумал Джаред, хотя и не сказал вслух. Неделю назад подобная идея вообще не появилась бы у него в мозгу, сама мысль о сексе просто рассмешила бы.  
В тот день в больнице, когда он прочитал столько эмоций в полусонных от лекарств глазах Эклза, Джаред получил ответы на вопросы, которые даже не решался задавать. У Дженсена не было уязвимого центра под твердой броней, нет, эти две составляющие сплелись, сплавились друг с другом, они шли внахлест, сбивая Дженсена с толку так, что Джаред и понять не пытался. Как только он находил способ преодолеть одну преграду, как только он пытался поговорить с человеком под маской, на месте старой возникала преграда новая. Дженсен был одновременно и самым сильным и самым уязвимым, самым одиноким и самым самоуверенным человеком, каких только Джаред когда-либо встречал. Жётским и нежным одновременно.  
– Мне кажется, иногда ты и сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, – прошептал он Дженсену, чувствуя, как ослабевает напряжение в его теле.  
Одним защитным слоем стало меньше.  
– Ты что… меня любишь? – спросил Дженсен слегка удивленно, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову.  
Джаред вжался носом ему в шею, задевая нагретую телом цепочку солдатского медальона.  
– До тебя только дошло?  
Сейчас, когда Дженсен попытался повернуться к нему, Джаред отпустил его и с наслаждением окунулся в море зеленых глаз.  
– И что это значит? – надежда то вспыхивала, то гасла в его взгляде, словно Дженсен пытался ее скрыть, и не получалось.  
Проведя ладонью по его бедру, Джаред привлек Дженсена ближе, почти укладывая себе на грудь.  
– То и значит, в прямом смысле.  
Дженсен вжался лицом ему в шею, окатывая теплым дыханием.  
– Ладно, – тихо сказал он. – Ладно, я понял.  
  
***

 Проснувшись на следующее утро, Джаред обнаружил рядом остывшую подушку, а на пальцах – цепочку с солдатским медальоном. Можно было не спускаться вниз и проверять, Джаред и так знал, что небогатые пожитки Эклза исчезли.  
Живот скрутило горечью. Значит, всё, что между ними случилось прошлой ночью – не понимание и не доверие? Речь шла не о том, что Дженсен, наконец, впустил Джареда в свою душу, нет, он просто говорил «прощай».  
  
***

 **Интерлюдия. По закону подлости**  
  
Дженсен выжимал из своего байка невозможное, выбирая малолюдные петляющие боковые дороги, где он мог прибавить газу, разгоняясь до тех пор, пока рёв двигателя и пестрящая трасса не сливались в одну непрерывную вибрацию в его голове.  
Золотистые поля сменялись зелёными виноградниками Северной Калифорнии, равнины уступали место холмистой местности, и чем быстрее он приближался к цели, тем быстрее отступала ночь, пока рассвет, наконец, не украсил небо ярко-малиновыми полосами. Устраивая байк на стоянке, Дженсен поглядел вверх: да уж, кровавая иллюстрация, подходящая к любому из его кошмаров.  
Ему было удивительно легко без солдатского медальона, обжигающего прежде грудь, даже шагалось веселее. Обматывая тёплый металл цепочки вокруг пальцев Джареда, он словно подписывал контракт на новую жизнь.  
Армия постоянно была для Дженсена на первом месте, отец позаботился об этом, но теперь он делал собственный выбор, лично для себя, отдавая свою преданность чему-то более теплому и осязаемому, чем просто отвлеченная идея. Да, у него всё ещё имелись неразрешённые проблемы, возникшие благодаря сволочи в погонах, чёрт, проблемы бывают у каждого, и Дженсен тоже имел на них право. Он истекал кровью и убивал, он пожертвовал всем ради этой страны, а что получил взамен?  
Когда Джаред заставил его выйти из тени, ощутить настоящую жизнь, для Дженсена впервые, что называется, появился свет в конце тоннеля. Каждый раз, оказываясь рядом с Джаредом, он согревался, словно в лучах солнца, и это солнце не обжигало, нет, оно мешало возвращаться мыслями к тем дням, которые Дженсен мечтал стереть из памяти. Ему хотелось испытывать это чувство снова и снова. Ему надоело бояться жизни.  
Однако больше всего на свете Дженсену хотелось измениться, чтобы действительно заслужить такого человека, как Падалеки, и он болезненно осознавал, что до этого ему ещё очень далеко.  
Вот почему он и приехал сюда.  
Беспечно оставив шлем на рукояти байка, Дженсен направился к главному входу больницы и вошёл через застеклённые двери в служебную зону. С помятой коробкой в руках он вразвалочку прошёлся по коридору и, завидев застывших от удивления охранников, приветливо помахал им рукой, как будто лучшим друзьям.  
Так и не вызвав ничьих сомнений, Дженсен добрался до главного крыла больницы, испытывая скорее расстройство, чем облегчение – сколько огрехов в безопасности здания! Он ещё с полчаса побродил по больнице, определяя слабые точки охраны и оттягивая момент. Дело, которое он запланировал, вгоняло Дженсена в дрожь.  
В коридоре на посту он заметил деловитую сестричку Карлу и улыбнулся про себя. Да, на тот же трюк второй раз она не купится. Дженсен и пробовать не собирался, просто спустился на этаж ниже и затем поднялся в отделение по другой лестнице.  
Остановившись перед палатой, он впервые не испытывал страх. Из-за двери доносились голоса, то громче, то тише, и Дженсен ожидал от себя холодного ужаса, который всегда его охватывал при встрече с семьей Криса.  
Но не было никакого ужаса, потому что, в самом деле – хватит! Да, он облажался, да он совершил ошибку, но он же не Антихрист, в конце концов. Надоело, не собирается он больше изображать из себя козла отпущения, которого сделал из него проклятый Джексон Форест. Он выполнял свою работу, причем хорошо, и ни один грёбаный гражданский, решивший, что посмотрев «Апокалипсис сегодня», он всё узнал о солдатской жизни, не смеет его попрекать.  
Все ещё на адреналине после преодоления скорости света на байке и как следует себя накрутив себя, Дженсен мог получить сейчас пулю в грудь и даже не заметить. Его руки дрожали, когда он открывал дверь, но сейчас это было не из-за страха.  
Выражение на лице Джулиана Кейна было бесценным, точно как в той рекламе «Кодак. Лови момент». До того, как Джулиан открыл рот, чтобы извергнуть на него очередной поток оскорблений, который Дженсен по традиции ожидал, он вошел в палату. Разница между нынешним визитом и предыдущим была грандиозной. На этот раз не его, а Джулиана захватили врасплох, а еще силы Дженсену придавала любовь, потому что душа его просто пела.  
– Ты козёл, – сказал он Джулиану вместо приветствия. – Ты мне не нравишься и никогда не нравился. У тебя ужасный вкус на машины, и да, это я подсыпал тебе перец в пену для бритья. И ещё сказал твоей подружке, что у тебя вши. И если я хочу поговорить с Крисом, то пошёл ты знаешь куда, возьму и поговорю.  
Джулиан открыл было рот, но Дженсен опять его опередил.  
– Ну, давай, зови охрану, пусть меня из здания вышвырнут, давай, вперёд, – он бросил свой мобильный поражённому Джулиану и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. – Я уже почти закончил, только скажу твоему брату, что бросаю его ради лохматого раздолбая, кумира подростков.  
Начал Дженсен неплохо, однако монолог закончил на довольно высокой, чуть не визгливой ноте, потому что снова накатила паника. Инстинкты, к которым он прислушивался всю жизнь, вопили ему сматывать удочки и убираться подобру ̶ поздорову.  
И только переведя взгляд с потрясенного лица Джулиана на кровать Криса, в которой тот провел чуть не полгода, Дженсен понял, что она пуста. И что сидел Джулиан, развернувшись от неё к углу комнаты, скрытому от глаз переносной ширмой.  
Дженсен невольно бросил за ширму взгляд, и его подбородок стукнулся об пол.  
– Ё-моё!  
На коленях сидящего в кресле-каталке Криса лежало одеяло, длинные рукава рубашки скрывали бледность кожи, ну, а его кривую ухмылку Дженсен узнал бы и с закрытыми глазами.  
И ещё этот низкий хрипловатый голос, который сразу окутал Дженсена, и о котором он невыносимо тосковал все эти дни.  
– Ты где пропадал, засранец?  
  
***


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Глава 10**

 

– Остынь и садись, давай.  
В голосе Криса пробивались командные нотки, и Дженсен, поморщившись, подчинился. С каких это пор приказы Кейна стали обязательными к исполнению? И все же он покорно уселся, ворча себе под нос:  
– Ты мне больше в коме нравился.  
– Фигня, я само очарование, – Крис невинно улыбнулся.  
– Ну да, а Чингисхан был святее всех святых и защищал обиженных котят, – фыркнул Дженсен.  
– Если свидетелей тому не осталось, это ещё не означает…  
– Ну, как ты? – перебил его Дженсен, все ещё не веря своим глазам.  
– Просто прелестно. Но ты не уходи от темы.  
Под пристальным взгляд Криса, не потерявшим силы за все эти годы, Дженсен вновь ощутил себя маленьким мальчиком, заблудившимся в незнакомом городе.  
– А у нас что, была тема? – голос его чуть дрогнул, и он ужасно за это на себя злился.  
– О да, – грозно начал Крис. – Например, почему ты не изображал сестру милосердия для лучшего друга всех времен и народов?  
– А кто сказал, что ты мой лучший друг?  
Крис пропустил шутку мимо ушей.  
– Подозреваю, что причиной тому моё семейство?  
Ничего не ответив, Дженсен пристыженно уставился в пол, и Кейн нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
– Моя мать души в тебе не чаяла, Джен. Отсюда следует вопрос на миллион долларов: что за фигня творится?  
Как ни печально, но Кейн был прав, он всегда шутил, что мама променяет его на Дженсена, не задумываясь. Крис тем временем продолжал, набирая обороты.  
– А ещё я слышал, ты гражданским заделался, это что за хрень? Чувак, стоило тебя ненадолго оставить без присмотра… – он смолк.  
Годы дружбы смягчили резкость его слов. Придя в себя совсем недавно, Крис оказался в неведении и в полной растерянности, и Дженсен его понимал.  
Он тихо, неуверенно спросил, подняв на друга взгляд:  
– Что тебе известно?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Немного. Недели две назад приходил какой-то молокосос, вручил брату документы и буквально пулей отсюда вылетел. Джулиан пытался выложить мне подробности, но и он не особо в курсе. Все как воды в рот набрали.  
Дженсен медленно кивнул, глядя в одну точку.  
– А что насчет задания? Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
Лицо Криса помрачнело.  
– Помню, как Майки и Тайгер ругались на какого-то Очаровашку, ну а ты был в традиционно дружелюбном настроении.  
Дженсен сдержал смех, нет, скорее всхлип. Он наводил благоговейный ужас на обоих новобранцев и не чувствовал тогда ни капли угрызения совести, глядя на их растерянные лица. Как бы хотелось ему сейчас больше узнать про этого грёбаного Очаровашку, подбодрить пацанов…  
Крис, похоже, испытывал то же самое: прикрыв глаза, он скрыл от Дженсена нахлынувшие чувства.  
– Боже, – прошептал он. – Это ведь была просто разведка, раз плюнуть. Мы находились за много миль от их формирований.  
Технически, весь Афганистан был «их формированием», хотя и существовали особенно горячие точки, в которые лучше было не соваться, разве только прихватив с собой боевую группу и несколько танков.  
Основные укрепления противника находились в горах, в южной части страны. Моджахеды скрывались в пещерах, в шахтах, и это делало прямую осадную тактику бесполезной, бандиты там сотни лет продержались бы.  
В задачу их группы входило изучение местных водных ресурсов на сотню миль вокруг – в штабе планировали выкурить моджахедов, отравив их речную систему. После провала операции от этой идеи пришлось отказаться.  
Группа проделала весь путь до размещения афганцев без единого намека на угрозу. А потом Крис принял решение на обратном пути сделать крюк и захватить кусок территории к западу, чтобы разведать большую площадь. Они наткнулись на патруль совершенно случайно, и, к сожалению, бандиты заметили их первыми.  
Это была непреднамеренная ошибка, которая, однако, дорого им обошлась. Крис был не при чём, он не мог предвидеть таких последствий, и всё же его обвинили бы во всех грехах, последовало бы дисциплинарное взыскание, чего Дженсен не мог допустить.  
К тому же, свидетелей, которые могли бы оспорить решение о наказании, не осталось, выжили только двое. Крис был не в состоянии защищаться, и потому Дженсен прикрыл друга единственным доступным ему способом.  
– Я Форесту челюсть сломал, – с деланной весёлостью сообщил он. – Это ведь он подвёл разведку, не сообщил Биверу во время нужные сведения, чтобы информировать нас как следует.  
А потом этой сволочи хватило совести всё свалить на Криса. Форест был мастером разбора полётов и переваливания с больной головы на здоровую, он знал, как остаться чистеньким, стоя по колено в дерьме. Если бы он продолжал в том же духе, Крис вылетел бы из морпехов быстрее, чем Дженсен выкрикнул бы «Ура!», и тогда прощай медицинская страховка на оплату лечения.  
– Дженни… – повысил голос Кейн, и взгляд его потемнел.  
– Что? – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Я ведь не врал, ничего такого. Мы были одной командой, старик. Твоё это решение или моё, какая, на хрен, разница.  
Если бы операцией руководил не Форест, а кто-то другой, худшее, что им бы припечатали – понижение в звании, с такой бы скоростью вниз полетели, что головы бы закружились. Однако начальствовал Форест, к тому же, четверо погибших солдат никак не красили картину расследования. Полковник ясно дал понять, что Эклз не сможет взять вину на себя, и тогда Дженсен, потеряв остатки терпения, вмазал Форесту в его гладковыбритую челюсть. Не успел Дженсен и опомниться, как приказ об его увольнении был подписан.  
И он был бы рад уйти в тень, тихо и мирно, хотя и убитый горем, но тут поползли слухи. Морпехи хуже старых дев, если дело касается сплетен. А уж про такого нашумевшего снайпера, как Маккуин, внезапно уволенного, разжалованного из лейтенантов, языки пошли молоть быстрее, чем про сиськи Памелы Андерсон.  
К тому времени, когда слухи докатились до Дженсена, он уже не мог остановить их, как говорится, процесс пошёл. Самая мерзкая из сплетен – мол, не было никаких моджахедов, Эклз слетел с катушек и сам перестрелял команду.  
– Всё вышло из-под контроля, – тихо продолжил он. – Искали виноватого, и когда я подвернулся, то не придумали ничего лучше, как свалить на меня все шишки. То есть, грузовик шишек вывалить. Наверное, я в тюрьму бы, в конце концов, загремел, если бы не Лок, это он прекратил охоту на ведьм, которую развязал Форест.  
Генерал Лок был поручителем Эклза в военной академии, он был в курсе того, что Дженсен в армии с шестнадцати лет по особым обстоятельствам. Благодаря своему положению, генерал остановил попытки арестовать Дженсена, но даже его генеральской власти не хватило, чтобы сберечь Эклзу репутацию.  
– Прости, Джен… – естественно, Крис сейчас винил себя во всех бедах, и чувство вины – единственное, от чего Дженсен не смог его защитить. – Стив, он…  
Дженсен вскинул голову:  
– А Стив в курсе, что ты очнулся?  
Кейн небрежно махнул рукой.  
– Конечно, в курсе, зачем бы, думаешь, он заявился к тебе посреди ночи? И как раз вовремя! Если бы ты тогда сгорел, Богом клянусь, пришёл бы и помочился на твой пепел.  
– Спасибо, блин, большое, – поморщился Дженсен с отвращением.  
– Заткнись, придурок, – сердито сказал Крис. – Глупый, никогда не думающий о себе болван с куриными мозгами! Я просто придушил бы тебя, если бы ты помер.  
– Прости, – Дженсен поднял на него взгляд. – Я всё испортил, да?  
Крис решительно мотнул головой.  
– Ты вытащил меня оттуда, Дженсен. Ты совершил геройский поступок, братишка, – он вдруг расплылся в улыбке, такой весёлой, что Дженсен, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ. – А теперь расскажи-ка про этого Джареда Падалеки. Ну и как, ты его уже трахнул?  
Дженсен простонал:  
– Я же говорил, ты мне больше в коме нравился.  
И Крис расхохотался.  
  
***  
  
Выйдя из ванной при спальне Джареда, Дженсен чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: ботинки убрали к комоду, старые джинсы, которые он одолжил у Моргана, были аккуратно перекинуты через спинку стула, поверх лежал свитер Джареда. В дверях спальни вырисовывался высокий тёмный силуэт.  
Ощутив что-то постыдно похожее на порхающих в животе бабочек, он улыбнулся Джареду смущённо.  
Поездка к Крису, новость о том, что друг очнулся и идет на поправку, принесла Дженсену смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, тревога и гложущее чувство вины немного улеглись, зато обнажились, закровоточили былые душевные раны. Поэтому дорога обратно в ЛА стала великолепным поводом изгнать из души старых демонов, воскресших из его воспоминаний. Главный из них – Форест, которого за постыдные провалы в Ираке засадили за кабинетную работу, к великому удовольствию Дженсена. Там он не сможет изводить чужие жизни ради своей грёбаной карьеры.  
– Привет, – сказал он, неосознанно потянувшись к Джареду, надеясь успокоить свою боль.  
Солнечной улыбки на лице Падалеки как не бывало, его хмурый взгляд потемнел. Быстро приблизившись, он крепко стиснул Дженсена, поцеловал, и Дженсен понял, что на этот раз ему точно не уйти.  
Поцелуй Джареда был жёстким и отчаянным, властным. Придерживая его одной рукой за подбородок, другой он уже стягивал обёрнутое вокруг бедёр Дженсена полотенце.  
На мгновение Дженсен потерял способность соображать, но постепенно до него стал доходить смысл слов, что бормотал Джаред, прикладываясь с жёсткими, до синяков, поцелуями:  
– Я так испугался… Думал, ты насовсем уехал… Господи, как же ты мне нужен! – и потом ещё: – Ты мой.  
Мой. Его, Джареда. Он принадлежал Джареду. Из-за него у Дженсена сбились все прицелы, из-за Джареда голова его шла кругом.  
– Твой, – слово вырвалось у Дженсена прежде, чем он успел подумать о последствиях.  
Сила, скрывающаяся в Джареде, вдруг вырвалась наружу, и он швырнул Дженсена на кровать, как пушинку.  
Где-то между поцелуями и кроватью Дженсен потерял свое полотенце, и потому, отчаянно краснея и одновременно удивляясь себе – надо же, у него ещё скромность осталась, быстро сменил позу, чтобы не казаться слишком уязвимым.  
Исчезнув в темноте комнаты, Джаред через минуту вернулся, уже без одежды, и разложил что-то на прикроватной тумбочке.  
– Ты не сможешь убежать от меня, Джен, – пообещал он. Дженсен простонал, распластанный под большим тёплым телом, запястья перехватили крепкие руки Джареда, губы заныли от силы его поцелуев. – Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Джаред, и хотя Дженсен уже слышал, знал это, все равно слова поразили его, лишая дара речи.  
Он и сообразить не успел, как Джаред вдруг прижал его крепче, и прикосновение металла к коже, ощущение замыкающихся на запястьях наручников вызвало у Дженсена панику, резкую и ослепляющую, до глубины души.  
– Ты чего, Джаред?! – он дёрнул за наручники, приковывающие его к спинке кровати. Внезапное чувство беспомощности заставило Дженсена сопротивляться одновременно и Джареду, и своим оковам.  
– Эй, эй… – голос Падалеки смягчился, его ладони успокаивающе гладили перепуганного Дженсена. – Тише, Джен, посмотри на меня, – он повторил это, наверное, раз десять, пока Дженсен не подчинился, медленно затихая под его руками. – Вот так, ш-ш-ш, успокойся. Все хорошо, Джен, все хорошо. Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда.

Дженсен дрожаще кивнул, и Джаред вложил холодный металлический ключ в его ладонь. Ключ от наручников. Голос разума приказывал немедленно им воспользоваться, но что-то во взгляде Джареда заставило Дженсена остановиться, успокаиваясь.  
Джаред поцеловал его с нежностью.  
– Мы прекратим, как только ты попросишь, хорошо? – он подождал, пока Дженсен утвердительно кивнёт. – Давай, расслабься, Джен. Нужно расслабиться. Ты сопротивляешься больше самому себе, чем мне, – Джаред осторожно сжал пальцами его член, и Дженсен застонал. – Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Дженсен медленно кивнул, и Джаред, ещё раз поцеловав его, устроился на коленях между его ног. Не в силах помешать, уже не такой испуганный, Дженсен лежал, не двигаясь, а Джаред принялся медленно исследовать его тело, ведь в прошлый раз он только начал процесс.  
Потемневший взгляд Джареда обещал многое, его руки на теле Дженсена двигались спокойно и уверенно.  
– Ты дрожишь? – Джаред прикоснулся губами к изгибу его бедра.  
Затаив дыхание, Дженсен дернулся в наручниках, отчаянно желая схватиться за что-нибудь, найти для уверенности точку опоры. Ничего подобного, не дрожит он и не ведет себя, как девственница в первую брачную ночь. Намереваясь это доказать, он обхватил Джареда ногами, притягивая ближе.  
Однако тот насмешливо улыбнулся и, убрав ноги Дженсена с талии, развел их перед собой.  
– Горишь желанием, мачо?  
– Заткнись и трахай уже, давай, – огрызнулся Дженсен.  
Закатив глаза, Джаред покачал головой и, приподняв ему бедра, уложил их себе на плечи, так что Дженсен теперь едва касался спиной кровати.  
Чёрт, какой же он здоровый. Металл наручников глухо звякнул об изголовье, Дженсен выгнулся изо всех сил, но сильные руки Джареда удержали его.  
Это хорошо, что Падалеки скрывал под обвисшими джинсами и разношенными футболками крепкие, сильные мускулы. Столько лет Дженсен был уверен, что выиграет любую схватку, и, хотя сейчас они и не боролись насмерть, Падалеки его все-таки пересилил. От этой мысли у Дженсена закружилась голова, а еще он с удивлением отметил, что получает удовольствие, разглядывая совершенное мужское тело, прежде он никогда себе такого не позволял.  
И от того, что это не казалось ему странным, Дженсену тоже было не по себе.  
Голова Джареда показалась между его раскрытыми бедрами, хитро усмехнувшись, он лизнул ему головку члена, быстро и дразняще, так что Дженсен и среагировать не успел.  
– Ах ты, шлюха озабоченная! – выругался он. У Дженсена давно стояло, ещё когда Джаред целовать его начал, и сейчас он кое-кого чуть ногами не придушил. Зажатый ключ пульсировал в кулаке. Дженсен мог бы снять сейчас наручники, швырнуть этого красавчика Падалеки на кровать и стереть наглую улыбочку с его лица, оттрахав так, что… – О-боже-чёрт-что-это-было?!  
̶ М ̶ й язык, – коротко пробормотал Джаред.  
Сглотнув, Дженсен ошарашенно замотал головой.  
– Это я понял. Твою ж… – он откинул голову на подушку, сердце колотилось так, будто хотело выскочить из груди и готовилось к инфаркту. Джаред точно его прикончит, классная получится надпись на могиле: «Зализан до смерти».  
– Что, никогда раньше девушку языком не обхаживал? – спросил Джаред, и потом его влажный, нахальный, грёбаный язык вернулся обратно к заднице Дженсена, вылизывая, вворачиваясь и забираясь внутрь в такое место, куда только морпехским медикам заглядывать дозволялось.  
Дженсен до крови прикусил губу.  
– Я тебе не девушка! – возмутился он. Язык проник до упора, и Дженсен вскрикнул: – Скотина, убить тебя мало! Я точно тебя прикончу!  
Когда его опустили обратно, простыни показались Дженсену холоднее льда. Сияя улыбкой на мегаватт, Джаред улегся ему на грудь.  
– У тебя офигительный вкус, – прошептал он.  
Дженсену оставалось лишь проскулить в ответ, потому что проклятый язык вжался в его губы, раскрывая, и он ощутил Джареда и его вишневую колу, и ещё какой-то неясный привкус… наверное, самого себя. Охренеть, своей собственной задницы. Это была самая грязная, извращённая штука, которую он совершал в своей жизни.  
Хотя – поживем, увидим…  
Джаред целовал его так, словно хотел вытянуть душу. Наконец, оторвавшись от его губ, он вжался горячим лбом в лоб Дженсену. Большой ладонью накрыл ему щеку с неловкой нежностью, которую Дженсен так привык уже видеть в Джареде, мучительно медленно провёл пальцем по губе Дженсена, там, где выступила кровь.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Дженсен сам обвил руками Джареда за шею, целуя его крепко и обстоятельно. Не зря же он месяцами учился избавляться от наручников, к тому же, Падалеки вручил ему ключ. Теперь пришла его очередь, и у Дженсена уже был план. Он уложил податливого и расслабленного Джареда на подушки, спиной к изголовью кровати, вскинул настороженный взгляд, но улыбка Джареда была такой мягкой и любящей, такой спокойной, что Дженсен ощутил себя какой-то девчонкой, осталось ещё расплакаться.  
Разведя ноги, Джаред ожидал, пока Дженсен там устроится, в полной уверенности, что тот хочет его трахнуть, не говоря ни слова, потому что обещал не давить.  
Дженсен схватил с тумбочки лубрикант и презерватив, радуясь Джаредовской предусмотрительности, и когда он раскатал презерватив на члене Джареда, тот вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд.  
– Я думал, что…  
– Будешь трахать меня или нет? – грубовато поинтересовался Дженсен, слишком самоуверенный для парня, который первый раз впускает в себя член.  
Джаред молча, с сомнением кивнул, и Дженсен выдавил содержимое флакона ему на член.  
– Холодно! – подскочил Джаред.  
– Черт, прости, прости…  
Слишком много, даже следуя правилу «смазки много не бывает». Вот же хрень, опять облажался.  
Трудно сказать, кто из них нервничал больше, Джаред, изо всех сил старающийся оставаться неподвижным, или Дженсен, раздираемый желанием поддаться панике и сбежать из спальни со всех ног. Не дожидаясь, пока его окончательно заклинит от страха, Дженсен перекинул ногу через бедра Джареда, и, склоняясь к нему, быстро насадился на член.  
Что, как он с опозданием понял, было не лучшей идеей. Блин, лучше не придумаешь, решив развлечься с геем, он выбрал единственного засранца в ЛА с размерами, как у кита-убийцы.  
– Боже, Дженсен! – задохнулся Джаред, его руки метались вокруг Дженсена, пытаясь удержать ровно. – Ты что творишь, а?  
Чёрт, это было нешуточно больно, но боль – ерунда, можно и потерпеть. Боль никогда Дженсена не пугала, не в ней же дело.  
Выдохнув, он изобразил улыбку.  
– Ладно, Спарки, я вроде как выполнил свою часть, теперь давай, трахай меня, – он понимал, что пугает Джареда, видя настороженность в его глазах. – Джей, ну давай, пожалуйста.  
Кивнув, тот устроился удобнее, входя до упора.  
– Господи, – прошептал он. – Как же классно у тебя внутри, Джен, ты меня с ума сводишь.  
Дженсен был почти уверен, что никогда от сегодняшнего секса не оправится. Член Джареда растягивал его бесконечно, руки Джареда крепко держали его. Губы Джареда, его дыхание, его тело… Все, что Дженсену оставалось – держаться и позволить Джареду его любить.  
Он скулил и хватал ртом воздух в ответ на каждый осторожный толчок Джареда, разрываясь между болью и удовольствием, и не понимая, что же слаще. Грязные, жаркие слова, срывающиеся с губ Джареда, обволакивали, его низкий, тягучий голос вплывал в сознание Дженсена, сметая всё на своем пути.  
Просунув руку между их тесно сомкнутыми телами, Дженсен заработал рукой на собственном члене, в ритме с медленными, томными движениями бёдер Джареда.  
– Боже, детка, как хорошо. Джен… – удерживая его за зад большими ладонями, Джаред разводил ему ягодицы при каждом толчке, двигаясь все глубже, жестче.  
Дженсен задыхался, уже на грани, полностью окруженный Джаредом, его руками, его любовью, отчаянно желающий большего.  
– Давай, Джен, хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
И Дженсен, привыкнув подчиняться приказам, кончил, дрожа и всхлипывая, готовый разлететься шрапнелью на тысячи кусочков. Дотянувшись к нему, все еще дрожащему, Джаред развернулся вместе с ним на постели. Дженсен лежал под ним, вымотанный, без сил, его ослабевшие ноги едва обхватывали узкие бедра Джареда. Продолжая входить в тело Дженсена резко и неистово, Джаред оставлял на его бедрах синяки под стать тем, что оставляла война. Он кончил, и затем Дженсен отключился, решив, что было, в общем-то, неплохо.  
  
У «Мышонка» были голубые глаза, цвета васильков, и добродушная заразительная улыбка. Даже Дженсен не мог устоять, поддаваясь его обаянию, пока тот что-то тихо бубнил на ухо Полу «Тайгеру» Томасу. Они растянулись цепочкой, и Дженсен не видел лица Криса, шагавшего слева, но слышал, как тот тихо посмеивается.  
– Кэнди, ты сволочь, – проворчал он.  
Юное лицо Мышонка засветилось любопытством, раз уж возникла такая возможность…  
– Откуда у тебя прозвище «Маккуин»? – спросил он Дженсена, подтягиваясь к нему ближе с правой стороны.  
Пожав плечами, Дженсен ответил загадочной улыбкой на восхищенную улыбку Майки. Дыра в горле парня образовалась раньше, чем они услышали выстрел…  
  
Вопль Дженсена поднял на ноги, наверное, весь дом. Он резко очнулся от ночного кошмара, дрожащий, в холодном поту, словно загнанный в угол. Его обнимали, не отпускали тяжёлые руки Джареда, так что Дженсен не мог шевельнуться. Но он продолжал вырываться, кричать, задыхаясь, не чувствуя на лице слёз, и тогда Джаред обнял его крепче.  
– Джен, Джен! Ну, давай, давай, дыши, вот так. Давай, милый, успокаивайся, ш-ш-ш, вот так. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, я с тобой.  
Дженсен с трудом разбирал слова, что шептали ему на ухо, как мантру: секунду назад на него обрушивался шквал выстрелов, и вот уже рядом Джаред, бормочет что-то, такой спокойный.  
– Где ты сейчас? – тихо спросил Джаред.  
Дженсен заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от когтями вцепившегося кошмара.  
– В Аф… – он не закончил фразу.  
Какая разница, где, сны мало чем отличались. Афганистан, Кувейт, Сьерра-Леоне, Хреновы Штаты Америки. Не имеет значения, и никогда не имело.  
Ужас нарастал в душе, но Джаред продолжал удерживать его, приговаривая:  
– Ты где, Дженсен? Знаешь… я сейчас в Калифорнии, ты как, со мной?  
Дженсен чуть не спросил: «Чего, чего?» А Джаред продолжал:  
– Здесь так тепло, тебе понравится. Океан синий-синий и бесконечный, как небо. Под ногами у нас горячий песок, чувствуешь? Так хорошо, Джен, и все это только для нас. Ты и я, и никого на мили вокруг. Только мы вдвоём, – пальцы Джареда успокаивали, рисуя нежные узоры по телу, покрывшемуся гусиной кожей, и дыхание Дженсена постепенно выравнивалось.  
Не имело значения, что говорил Джаред, и был ли в его словах какой-то смысл, он просто был рядом, живой и настоящий. Уткнувшись в подушку, Дженсен спрятал обжигающие слёзы, впервые за десяток лет почувствовав себя под защитой.  
Так непривычно было ощущать себя в объятиях большого крепкого тела. Оказывается, голливудские звёзды на многое способны, и сила, которой обладал Джаред, тому доказательство. Джаред шептал ему на ухо, что защитит и не бросит, и Дженсен в самом деле ему поверил.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен Эклз просто сиял.  
Они брели вдоль модного квартала, глазея на витрины бутиков, и Джаред, сунув руки в карманы потёртых джинсов, наблюдал за ним, скрыв взгляд за своими любимыми солнцезащитными очками. Да, представьте, Дженсен Эклз глазел на витрины, и да, ему уже и слов не хватало, до чего он докатился, но… к чёрту, почему бы и нет?  
– Поверить не могу, что согласился, – проворчал Дженсен, и всё же его яркая улыбка и потрясенный взгляд говорили Джареду обратное.  
– Это же шопинг, Дженсен, от него не умирают.  
– Да кто его знает, – возразил он.  
Рассмеявшись, Джаред покачал головой и, закинув руку ему на плечи, приобнял слегка. Удивление в глазах Дженсена сменилось испугом, и тот рассмеялся ещё громче.  
– Прославившись как любитель обниматься, я получил некоторые преимущества, – пожал он плечами. – Мне простительно, я любвеобильный. Только извращенцы, глядя на нас, решат, что мы трахаемся как кролики.  
– Кролики?  
– Ну да, пушистые такие, – кивнул Джаред, когда они миновали водителя, жонглирующего десятком сумок Прада позади своей выхоленной хозяйки.  
– Ты больной на всю голову, Падалеки.  
– За это ты меня и любишь…Вот, мы пришли, – ладонь Джареда, упав с плеча Дженсена, переместилась на его запястье крепким захватом. – Не будь ребёнком, Джен, – пожурил он морпеха, затаскивая его в магазин через гламурно оформленный вход.  
Их встретила рослая девушка с ярко-розовыми губами и в платье всех цветов радуги.  
Джаред с воодушевлением представил их друг другу:  
– Джен, познакомься с моей ненаглядной Софией, она будет твоим личным консультантом. Соф, это Дженсен. Ему одеться нужно.  
Дженсен выжал вежливую, насколько вышло, улыбку, чувствуя себя абсолютно голым под сверлящим, оценивающим взглядом Софии.  
– О, дорогой, – проворковала она. – Вы с КК просто созданы друг для друга.  
С этими словами она упорхнула, на ходу широко раскрывая объятия новым посетителям.  
Дженсен сглотнул.  
– Она… энергичная.  
– О, да! – Джаред пожал плечами. – Она же имеет процент с продажи, а ты просто голубая мечта таких вот консультантов.  
– Ну да, конечно. А кто такой КК?  
Хихикнув, Джаред пояснил:  
– Кельвин Кляйн.  
  
Когда София сунула ему под нос нежно-розовую рубашку, на лице Дженсена отразился неприкрытый ужас.  
– О, чёрт, нет! – испуганно замахал он руками.  
Жуя с довольным видом «сладких червяков», Джаред заметил:  
– Радуйся, что я не отвел тебя в Аберкромби.  
Натурально, Дженсен попал в ад, розовый на пуговицах ад.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – проворчал он, однако покорно побрел за Софией в следующую секцию магазина.  
Смех Джареда завораживал, так что когда тот забросил руку Дженсену на шею, он сопротивлялся лишь для вида.  
– Ну, давай же, лапка, – хихикнул он и, не давая Дженсену вырваться, подтащил к монументальной стойке с мужским бельём. – Будешь паинькой – на обратном пути заедем на распродажу военных шмоток.  
  
Джаред с задумчивым видом изучал зелёный мармелад, когда из примерочной, заливаясь краской, показался Дженсен. Выглядел он очень аппетитно, вроде метросексуала с обложки модного журнала, ну а хмурое выражение на его лице Джареда чуть до истерики не довело.  
– Может, морпехам перейти на розовую униформу, а? – предложил он, не сумев сдержать улыбку.  
Дженсен состроил свою любимую грозную гримасу.  
– Может, ты перейдешь на три буквы и… – София оборвала его реплику, затянув туже галстук.  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком и делай, что он тебе велит, – посоветовала она Дженсену, и Джаред чуть конфетой не подавился.  
София подобрала ему пару легких джинсов, три шёлковые рубашки и ещё одну трикотажную с длинным рукавом, удобную и придающую Дженсену благородный вид. Наконец, когда вещи были упакованы, морпех с облегчением возвратился к Джареду.  
А тот просто сиял. И затем, убивая весь умильный эффект прошептал на ухо Дженсену, как только они миновали толпу подростков:  
– Боже, как я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
– Джей, на этих вещах даже ценников нет… – неуверенно произнес Дженсен.  
– Ну и что? Главное – будешь классно выглядеть, наслаждайся жизнью, Джен.  
– Я тебе потом обязательно отдам.  
Никто и не заметил, как Джаред прижался к губам Дженсена с кратчайшим поцелуем за всю историю их поцелуев. Глаза Джареда сияли от счастья, и неприятности отступили на миллионы миль.  
– Просто улыбнись, Джен, вот и все, что мне от тебя нужно.  
Трудно сказать, кто из них сейчас был больше девчонкой. И, честно сказать, Дженсену было на это наплевать.  
  
***  
  
– Доставай свою задницу из машины, Падалеки, – сказал Дженсен, сидя за рулём Джаредовского серебристого «Ауди» кабриолета. – И сам неси эти хреновы шмотки.  
Все их приобретения в бутике доставили отдельно, но Джаред сдержал слово, и у Дженсена было теперь достаточно брюк карго, чтобы обмундировать армию средних размеров. По пути домой они заскочили также в детский магазин и часа два проспорили, какая машина понравится Лукасу больше всего. Пришлось провести тест-драйв, конечно, ну, просто чтобы убедиться в верности решения.  
Фыркнув, Джаред насмешливо ему отсалютовал.  
– Сам неси свое барахло, – усмехнулся он, однако послушно подхватил с сиденья все пакеты, пока Дженсен не откатил машину в гараж.  
Запирать дверь гаража – скорее привычка, чем необходимость. Захватив забытую сумку с покупками из машины и сделав для себя заметку смазать маслом цепь байка, Дженсен завернул за угол безразмерного дома Падалеки, по пути пригибаясь под разросшимся диким виноградом.  
То, что случилось потом, было так неожиданно, что впервые за все годы Дженсен растерялся и не знал, что делать.  
В фильмах важные сцены всегда снимают в замедленном темпе. Но в реальности всё наоборот – события пролетают на ускоренной перемотке.  
Джаред стоял, окаменев, так и не выпустив пакеты из рук. Дженсен не видел его лица и не мог сказать, то ли Джаред испугался, то ли удивился, то ли всё разом.  
Зато он видел Маркуса Коннора, и ещё пистолет в его руке, и в эти доли секунды Дженсену было не до мысли, как Коннор смог обойти вооруженных охранников, патрулирующих территорию.  
Пакеты посыпались из рук Джареда, и Дженсен метнулся вперед, упал, дотягиваясь до беретты, закрепленной у него на лодыжке. Он завопил Джареду – беги, пригнись, испарись в воздухе, только уйди с линии огня!  
Джаред метнулся в сторону, но не так быстро, как следовало, и Коннор выстрелил. Дженсен выстрелил тоже, и оба попали в цель. Джаред упал быстрее, чем Коннор, сбитый с ног силой выстрела. Пуля ударила ему точно в грудь, между букв какого-то текста на футболке.  
Первая пуля Эклза угодила Коннору в плечо, разворачивая его, открывая как следует остальным выстрелам. Ведь Дженсен делал лучшие в жизни выстрелы. Он выпустил в Маркуса всю обойму, так, на всякий случай. Когда тело Коннора рухнуло наземь, от него мало что осталось. Пистолет выскользнул из дрожащих пальцев Эклза.  
Все вокруг вдруг замерло, и стало очень-очень тихо. В оцепенении Дженсен опустился на ноющие колени – наверное, он приземлился на них, падая. Так он и сидел, не собираясь двигаться с места до скончания века, или до тех пор, пока Джаред не воскреснет.  
  
Лучше бы в Джареда грузовик врезался, чем пуля, было бы не так больно. Грёбаный пуленепробиваемый жилет, валяющийся у входа, постоянная причина их ссор. На коже выступили кровоподтеки, а в груди, там, где обычно вспыхивали чувства, всё онемело. В одно отдельное взятое мгновение жизнь превратилась в грёбаную злобную суку. Дженсен, без сомнений, сейчас выдаст ему нравоучительную и одновременно нецензурную поговорку по случаю, и Джаред распахнул глаза, желая поскорее получить его дружеское участие.  
Но в глаза Джареду смотрело лишь голубое небо, и до него, наконец, дошло, что случилось за последние минуты. Коннор… Чёрт, Дженсен!  
Никакого потока ругательств, никакой возни и шума борьбы. Это означает, что Дженсена ранили? В него попали… Убили?!  
Неловко перекатившись на живот, Джаред заметил окровавленные останки Коннора, и хотя в нем должна была бы проснуться жалость, он ощутил лишь ненависть.  
Глаза заливало кровью – Джаред головой о ступеньки ударился. На ум ему пришло сходство с тем ранением, что получил его телохранитель на церемонии награждений. Но нет, вот же Дженсен! Живой и как будто невредимый.  
Спотыкаясь, Джаред побрел к нему, испытывая неимоверное облегчение. Мысли прояснились, а пронизывающая всё тело боль заставила забыть об условностях. Тяжело опустившись рядом, он протянул трясущуюся руку к лицу Эклза.  
Тот вздрогнул, продолжая смотреть в одну точку остекленевшим взглядом, и Джаред сгрёб его в охапку, в ужасе от того, что не понимает, не представляет, что ему сейчас видится.  
– Дженсен! – горячо зашептал он, испугавшись, когда первая слеза скатилась по щеке морпеха.  
Наверное, такое бывает с людьми, которые видят ужасные вещи, у них случается шок. Но только это ведь Дженсен, и «Ужасные вещи» его второе имя. Вторая слеза скатилась, и потом третья. Дженсен задрожал сильнее, и наконец, каждая трещина, до мельчайшей, что видел в нем Джаред, каждый разлом в его броне неожиданно и неудержимо прорвались, как плотина.  
У Дженсена вырвался вопль, страшный и душераздирающий одновременно, звук агонии и отчаяния. Безо всякого предупреждения человек в руках Джареда превратился в дикого зверя, ревущего и бьющегося на волю.  
У Джареда болело всё, и тело, и душа, но он не разжимал рук, понимая, что если отпустит хоть на секунду, то никогда уже не соберет воедино рассыпающегося на осколки Дженсена.  
Картина была во сто крат хуже его прежних ночных кошмаров. Казалось, Дженсен ничего не видел, не слышал, не чувствовал, он просто кричал и кричал, как будто прежде ему этого никогда не позволяли.  
Послышался топот ног, к ним приближались люди, и скоро они окажутся не одни. Прижав голову Дженсена к груди, Джаред обнял его крепко, и, наконец, успокоившись, тот перестал кричать.  
Когда-то Джареду даже хотелось, чтобы морпех сломался окончательно, полагая, что только тогда Эклз станет самим собой. Теперь же Джаред приходил в ужас от своей идеи. Что если он так никогда и не сможет помочь Дженсену? Не сможет спасти, как обещал?  
Бронежилет под рубашкой тянул, сдавливал грудь. Джаред носил его ради Дженсена, потому что пообещал, и это спасло ему жизнь. Прикоснувшись губами к волосам Дженсена, Джаред прижал его к себе ещё теснее. Нет, он не отпустит. Он справится.  
  
***


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Глава 11**

 

Джефф за это заплатит, плотью и кровью. И ещё шоколадом. Основная инквизиция ещё не началась, а Джаред уже обливался потом под яркими лампами студии. Пока Салли Клэр, его палач на сегодняшний вечер, удалилась с гримером поправить прическу, Джареда усадили коротать время на самый, наверное, хлипкий стул во всей студии. Он поглаживал пальцем гладкий чёрный диск тревожной кнопки, что вручил ему Дженсен, однако, нажми он на кнопку, никто бы не откликнулся, в смысле, тот, кто действительно был нужен. Дженсен был сейчас далеко, а за ним пристально следили трое охранников – Эд, Джо и Карл, рядом с которыми Джаред смотрелся как гном.  
Боже, как же ему не хватало Эклза, его угрюмого вида, и того, как он расчищал перед ним дорогу в толпе, лишь поведя бровью. Смущённая, настороженная улыбка, волосы, пахнущие свежестью и ванилью, пальцы вкуса моторного масла и оружейной смазки.  
Они поговорили всего час назад, но Джареду всё равно не доставало Дженсена, будто руку отрезали. Джаред так привык постоянно находиться под его присмотром, что отсутствие морпеха ощущалось почти болезненно. Месяц прошел как в тумане. Вроде бы столько всего случилось за последние дни – официальные заявления, общение с прессой и семьёй, и все же время тянулось бесконечно нудно. Каждый день длился, словно неделя, и Джареду казалось, что Дженсена нет уже целый год, а не месяц.  
– Я скучаю по тебе, – сказал его мужественный и несгибаемый морпех. После этих слов каждая клеточка тела Падалеки потребовала вскочить в машину и, нарушая законы физики и общественной морали, очутиться возле Дженсена в ту же секунду. И только более рациональная часть мозга успела натянуть вожжи.  
Эклз находился в Тулэри, под присмотром Криса Кейна, где проходил лечение в военном госпитале для ветеранов. Они обоюдно решили, что пожить некоторое время порознь пойдет им на пользу. Будет о чем подумать, сделать выводы. Но не прошло и получаса после его отъезда, как Джаред понял, что не нужно ему никакое время, ему нужен Дженсен.  
К сожалению, Дженсену требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем полчаса. Для него так будет лучше. Он получал помощь, в которой остро нуждался, пытаясь избавиться от призраков прошлого. Крис был рядом, поддерживал, и хотя их первая и единственная встреча была омрачена ужасным срывом Дженсена, Джареду он очень понравился. Наверное, еще и потому, что Стив чуть не письменно заверил, что лучшей сиделки для Дженсена не найти.  
Это того стоило, каждой одинокой ночи и каждого расстроенного выражения лица Лукаса, когда Джаред обещал мальчику: «Скоро, Дсен вернется скоро». В беседах по телефону с каждым разом голос Дженсена звучал чуточку спокойней и веселей. Они вели битву, которая может продлиться до конца жизни, но впервые Джаред ощутил, что шансы в их пользу.  
– Мистер Падалеки… – молоденькая ассистентка, оторвав Джареда от размышлений, с застенчивой улыбкой протянула ему банку содовой.  
Джареду нравилось запоминать имена людей. Он считал это знаком уважения и радовался, когда кто-нибудь расцветал улыбкой, услышав своё имя.  
– Спасибо, Ханна.  
Девушка не стала исключением, и ярче улыбки просто не существовало. Падалеки остался доволен результатом, проводив взглядом раскрасневшуюся Ханну.  
Перед ним возникла высокая деловитая дама и повела его к выходу на сцену. До Джареда долетели голоса зрителей, звуки музыкальной заставки, и он внутренне успокоился – это ведь его жизнь, его работа, и ему это нравилось. Джаред был хорош в своем деле.  
– На счёт три, – дама подняла три пальца. – Один, два…  
«Три» она произнесла беззвучно. Джаред услышал, как Салли назвала его имя, и зрители предсказуемо зашумели. Изобразив сияющую улыбку, Джаред обошел какую-то декорацию и спокойно вышел на сцену.  
  
***  
  
Джаред Падалеки – один из самых востребованных актеров в Голливуде, и это общеизвестный факт. Для Салли Клэр он всегда оставался немного загадкой – актер ослепительно улыбался, но в глазах сквозила настороженность. Какой же он огромный! А ещё у Падалеки было одно особенное качество: он умел пробуждать материнские чувства даже у тех женщин, которые о таких чувствах у себя и не подозревали.  
Они приблизились друг к другу, и ладони Салли утонули в ладонях Джареда, ей пришлось даже встать на цыпочки, а Джареду – согнуться пополам, чтобы поцеловать её в щеку. Броская зелёная рубашка Падалеки была такой мягкой на ощупь.  
Зрители… что ж, лучше всего просто предоставить им минутку. Улыбка, прежде слегка сдержанная, расплылась на лице Падалеки от уха до уха, и Салли подняла руку, успокаивая аудиторию.  
Прошло несколько секунд, пока люди, с усилием оторвав взгляды от Джареда, наконец, заметили ведущую, а несколько девушек еще долго продолжали визжать, даже когда все смолкли.  
Едва он сел на бордовый диванчик по правую руку от Салли, она тут же приступила к главному:  
– Рада видеть тебя в целости и сохранности, Джаред.  
Глаза актера довольно сощурились:  
– Спасибо.  
– Никаких последствий?  
Ради всего святого, в парня стреляли, и это было на первых полосах центральных газет. Прошел месяц, и пока актёр не выглядел достаточно раскованным и непринужденным.  
Джаред решительно мотнул головой, чтобы подтвердить свои слова.  
– Абсолютно. Пришлось ночь в больнице проторчать, вот и все. Я быстро оттуда сбежал, – он состроил гримасу, которая тут же вызвала смешки у толпы, а Салли подумала: почему она до сих пор не приглашала парня на эфир, и за что её так любит вселенная, если ей удалось выхватить первое и единственное после нападения интервью с Падалеки?  
– Ну, в тебя же не каждый день стреляют.  
Она раз десять, наверное, переписывала сценарий. Будь вежливой, человек чуть не погиб, будь профессионалом, народу жареное подавай. Трудно балансировать на грани. Даже собственная команда наложила вето на несколько версий. Большинство из них были до глубины души тронуты пресловутой фотографией – окровавленный Падалеки стоит на коленях у подъезда к дому, крепко прижимая к себе телохранителя.  
Джаред опять покачал головой, улыбка, наконец, блеснула в его глазах.  
– Производители Кевлара и я теперь друзья до гроба, – усмехнулся он. Салли подозревала, что кто-то из зрителей лишился чувств.  
– Уверена, что так и есть, – она придвинулась ближе. – За последние несколько месяцев ты приковал к себе всё наше внимание. Это был драматичный для тебя период.  
В него трижды стреляли, менеджер попал в аварию, личная помощница погибла при пожаре… Походило на низкобюджетный триллер, и, очевидно, Джаред был того же мнения.  
– Да уж, – рассмеялся он. – Жду, когда пришлют сценарий. Слышал, меня будет играть Мэтью Макконахи.  
Несколько девушек недовольно зашикали, но Салли не обратила на них внимание.  
– Джаред, слухи активно распространяются по сети, но по конспирации тебя можно поставить на одну доску с Мэрилин Монро и Кеннеди.  
Улыбку Падалеки обязаны признать незаконной, честное слово. Салли брала интервью у самых неотразимых красавцев в мире, но эта улыбка просто сокрушала.  
– Я готов сделать чистосердечное признание, Салли: я не спал с президентом.  
Она театрально передернула плечами, больше для камер, хотя отчасти и на полном серьезе.  
– Уверена, твои поклонники рады это услышать, – натянуто произнесла она.  
Джаред смущённо почесал в затылке.  
– Мой менеджер тоже.  
Он улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, и тысячи сердец по всей стране растаяли в один миг.  
Точно, менеджер, Джефф Морган.  
– Это правда, что его автокатастрофа напрямую связана с пожаром, в котором погибла твоя помощница?  
Имя Моргана старательно избегалось во время всех интервью, наравне с Алоной Тал и Дженсеном Эклзом.  
Джаред, изменившись в лице, перешёл на серьезный тон, что не удивило Салли – как ни крути, эти случаи трудно было назвать совпадением.  
– В полиции меня уверили, что расследуют все возможные версии. Но нет, между ними не существует никакой связи, просто печальное стечение обстоятельств.  
Очевидно, родилась ещё одна тайна столетия.  
– О, ну кто бы сомневался. У тебя у самого случилось немало таких совпадений. Мы были в шоке, когда ты чудом не пострадал при стрельбе на церемонии награждений, проходившей в начале года.  
– У меня потрясающий телохранитель.  
Ха, она так и знала! Никому не удастся скрыть этот взгляд, даже лучшему актёру. Салли замечала это на сотнях фотографий Джареда, видела и сейчас, вживую – красавчик всегда был геем. Ладно, сейчас убедимся.  
– Тот самый, который стрелял в актёра Маркуса Коннора и убил его на пороге твоего дома в ЛА?  
Грубовато играешь, Салли, впрочем, должно сработать.  
Сузив глаза, Джаред слегка напрягся, словно приготовился броситься на защиту чего-то дорогого.  
– Тот самый.  
– Что ты испытал в этот момент? – в зале стояла гробовая тишина. Вопрос, который терзал многих фанатов, им всю подноготную подавай. Впрочем, как он мог себя чувствовать? Наверняка, перепугался до смерти. – Когда-то вы с Коннором были близки, не так ли?  
Взгляд Джареда насторожился, и проклятые материнские инстинкты Салли вступили в бой с репортёрскими.  
– Много лет назад, но мы давно уже не общались. Мне жаль, что Коннор так поступил, и что так всё обернулось.  
Десять баллов из десяти за изворотливость, Джаред. А он гораздо умнее, чем некоторые представители Белого Дома, с которыми Салли вела разговор.  
– Он нанял киллера, чтобы убить тебя.  
Джаред вздрогнул. Слишком грубо, Салли, чересчур надавила. Газетчики просто слюной брызгали, расписывая этот пикантный момент.  
– Как я уже сказал, мне жаль, что все так обернулось, и что Маркус так поступил.  
Он весь ощетинился, нервно перебирая пальцами, хотя и стараясь сохранить улыбку на лице.  
Отмахнувшись от желания остановиться, Сэлли надавила сильнее.  
– Есть идеи, почему Маркус сделал это?  
– Никаких, – ответил Джаред спокойно, даже не задумываясь.  
– Говорят, ты проходил свидетелем в каком-то расследовании.  
Тут же улыбка Джареда вспыхнула с прежней силой.  
– Мы с Маркусом перестали разговаривать много лет назад, чему бы я мог стать свидетелем?  
Ладно, пусть Падалеки пока останется тайной, которую ей и кувалдой не расколоть. По крайней мере, не в живом эфире.  
– Хорошо, давай поговорим о твоих планах на будущее…  
Джаред уселся поудобнее, и Салли, улыбнувшись, завела разговор о его следующем проекте, мысленно проклиная свою слабость к ямочкам на щеках и аппетитным задницам.  
  
***  
  
Он держался, пока длилась шестинедельная программа Дженсена, но ни секундой дольше. Джаред ожидал его снаружи, у больничных ворот. Он должен быть первым, кого увидит Эклз, возвращаясь в реальный мир.  
Как же Джареду хотелось налететь на Дженсена ураганом, смести с ног, но лучше не на людях. Падалеки с большим трудом отделался от приставучей прессы, так что хватит с него негативных последствий из-за выражения открытых чувств на публике. Обоим хотелось немного покоя.  
– Чувствую себя бойфрендом кинозвезды, – на лице Эклза играла знакомая ленивая ухмылка. Сунув руки в карманы, он спокойно, вразвалочку приблизился к Джареду. – Встретил Бритни в реабилитационном центре.  
– Не думаю, что у Бритни посттравматический синдром, Дженсен, – ответил Джаред, с удовольствием отмечая, как весело тот болтает. Эклз и треплется по пустякам? Бог есть, и чудеса всё-таки случаются.  
Задумавшись, Дженсен притворно нахмурился.  
– Не знаю. Она же участвовала в той программе Диснея для детей, помнишь, которая с мышонком? От такой дряни точно шрамы на душе останутся, – сказал он со знанием дела, усаживаясь в салон затонированного джипа.  
– Хм-м, возможно, – неохотно согласился Джаред.  
Прежде коротко, по-военному, остриженные волосы Эклза теперь отросли, солнце окрасило кончики ярким золотом, переливающимся в пальцах Джареда.  
Он провел ладонью по щеке Дженсена, смакуя наслаждение от прикосновений после месяца разлуки.  
– Господи, как же я соскучился, – тихо проговорил он.  
Удивляя Джареда, Дженсен первым к нему прижался, такой теплый и податливый. Скрывшись за дверьми джипа, Джаред представил, будто они сейчас одни в целом свете, и что он сможет защитить Дженсена от любой неприятности, пока они будут вместе.  
Секс между ними уже случался пару раз, но всё больше неожиданно и без особой ласки, и потому Джареда снова удивило то, как Дженсен, отбросив свою привычную резкость, нежно обнял его. Придвинувшись ближе, Джаред уже собрался напомнить себе, каков Дженсен на вкус, как вдруг тот отстранился, не убирая рук с его шеи.  
– Я не совсем исправился, знаешь. Ну, не то чтобы во мне вообще нужно было что-то чинить… Не превратился я в белого и пушистого, это так, просто, тебе на будущее, – добавил он, слегка волнуясь.  
Притянув к Дженсена себе, Джаред поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
– А разве я этого когда-нибудь хотел?  
Дженсен задумался, ну, или сделал вид, что задумался.  
– Нет вроде… Наверное, для этой пушистой ерунды у меня есть ты.  
– Ага, – прошептал Джаред. – Я у тебя есть.  
  
«Дженни,  
сел на поезд до города. Понял, что заслужил немного отдыха и расслабона за то, что месяц таскался за твоей нудной задницей. Меня не будет до завтра, так что располагайся, можешь трахать своего голливудского плейбоя, сколько влезет.  
Но берегись скрытых камер.  
Кэнди»  
– Я его убью, – заявил Эклз, сминая записку в кулаке.  
Обойдя диван сзади, Джаред вжался подбородком ему в плечо.  
– Уверен, могу предложить лучший способ провести вечер.  
– Если в план входит ужин, тогда на меня не рассчитывай, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Я пробовал твою стряпню, Падалеки, Карлотта тебя избаловала.  
Не поворачиваясь к Джареду, он закинул руки назад, обнимая, путаясь пальцами в длинных, тёмных прядях.  
– Вообще-то, в план входил секс, ты как, справишься?  
Дженсен зарычал.  
– Что за глупые вопросы!  
  
***  
  
Джаред – гений, это официально доказано, подчеркнуто и ещё выделено жирным шрифтом, а для усиления эффекта добавлены переливающиеся огни Лас-Вегаса.  
Он провел ладонями по горячей потной коже, от шеи к ягодицам, с благоговением задерживаясь на шрамах. Дженсен, мистер «Супер-морпех», мистер «Круче всех» стонал под ним и вырывался.  
– Боже, – протянул Дженсен утомленно, и от его полного истомы голоса горячая кровь, стучавшая в висках Джареда, понеслась прямо к члену. – Мне показалось, ты хотел сделать это медленно…  
– А мне показалось, ты пообещал меня пристрелить, если заставлю ждать ещё секунду, – парировал Джаред.  
Дженсен лежал, распластавшись на матрасе, лицом в подушку, широко разведя бедра, и Джаред, с удобством устроившись между его ног, подумал, что это здорово – иметь гибкого любовника.  
Прежде Джаред не обращал внимания, что веснушки, рассыпанные на лице Дженсена, переходят с шеи на плечи и спускаются ниже, гораздо, гораздо ниже. На пояснице слева образовалось скопление пятнышек покрупнее, и Джаред мог ручаться, что если постарается, он сложит из них созвездие Кассиопеи.  
Он стал обстоятельно вылизывать обнаруженное скопление, пока Дженсен опять не застонал, горячо, в изнеможении, иначе и быть не могло после двух минетов подряд, которые ему сделал Джаред.  
В этот момент Джаред и пришел к выводу, что он гений на уровне Энштейна, потому что измотанный сексом Эклз – сплошное удовольствие и как раз то, что нужно, раскованный и податливый. И такой невозможно красивый. Джареду просто сносило крышу. Дженсен так расслабился после второго оргазма, что Джареду не составило труда проникнуть скользким от смазки пальцем в тесных вход, вызвав у Дженсена лишь легкий вздох, сорвавшийся с распухших от поцелуев губ.  
Джаред медленно, мягко двигал пальцем внутри, и Дженсен чуть не таял на простынях.  
– Спецам КГБ стоило у тебя кое-чему поучиться, – простонал он, еще шире разводя ноги, пока пальцы Джареда, его язык обрабатывали особо чувствительные местечки.  
– Никаких учеников, прости, мой внутренний демон моногамен.  
Пройдясь поцелуями вдоль его спины, Джаред достиг паутины шрамов, собравшихся точно над половинками зада Дженсена.  
– Откуда это? – прошептал он, дорожа каждым шрамом Эклза и одновременно люто их ненавидя. Перекатив его на бок, Джаред уютно устроился позади.  
– Какая разница? – найдя его руку, Дженсен поднес ее к губам, целуя пальцы.  
Когда-нибудь Дженсен ему расскажет. Когда между ними не останется больше секретов. Что поделаешь, они далеки от совершенства, и прошлое по-прежнему разделяло их, как бы ни старались они этого не замечать. Поэтому Джаред, благодаря даже за малое, будет довольствоваться тем, что имеет.  
Поцеловав веснушку на плече Дженсена, он медленно провел ладонью по рельефным мускулам, от груди к крепким ягодицам. Поняв намек, Дженсен, согнув колени, прижал их к себе. Раскрытый и расслабленный, он впустил Джареда гораздо легче, чем в тот их нескладный первый раз. Его длинные ресницы подрагивали с каждым медленным толчком Джареда, поза ограничивала бурные движения, но этого Джареду и хотелось – Дженсен был такой тёплый в его руках, в покое и безопасности.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Джаред. Опершись на руку, он дотянулся и поцеловал Дженсена в краешек губ. Тихо вздохнув, тот ответил на поцелуй.  
– Я знаю, что любишь, – их губы касались при каждом слове. – Если бы по-другому – меня бы здесь не было.  
Они двигались медленно, изучая, запоминая друг друга, во время прежних горячих встреч им было не до того. Джаред наблюдал, как краснота разливается по плечам Дженсена, член все больше каменеет в захвате его скользких от смазки пальцев. Мгновение, и Дженсен кончил с именем Джареда на губах, а тот, целуя, чуть прикусил ему шею, оставляя отметины.  
– Мой, – тихо выдохнул он на ухо Дженсену.  
– Твой, – согласился тот.  
Это слово стало тем единственным, чего Джареду сейчас не доставало, и он кончил следом, вжимаясь губами в гладкую кожу, заглушая свой вскрик. Их ноги переплелись, крепко сжав руки, они тяжело дышали в унисон …  
О большем Джаред и не мечтал. Столько преодолев, они с Дженсеном нашли, наконец, друг друга, и всё это принадлежало Джареду. Дженсен принадлежал ему, и теперь Джаред не позволит никому и ничему встать у него на пути.  
  
**Конец**

 

**Пояснения к тексту**

 

Пролог

\- В радиусе ста кликов - морпехи отмечают в марш-броске прохождение каждого километра щелчком затвора своего оружия.

\- Его каджунская натура - группа населения на юге Луизианы и части Техаса, франко-канадское происхождение, говорят на диалекте французского языка.

\- Слепил куклу-вуду Фореста из куска си-четыре - С-4, си-фор, разновидность пластичного взрывчатого вещества.

 

Глава 2

\- Крис рассказывал про тебя. "Маккуин"... - намек на знаменитого американского актера Стива Маккуина. Он также служил в морской пехоте, любил езду на мотоцикле, славился хулиганскими выходками.

\- Semper Fi, Кэнди. Верный навсегда - Semper fidelis фраза, в переводе с латыни означающая «Всегда верен». Девиз морских пехотинцев США.

 

Глава 3

\- Корнуэлл - автор известных исторических романов.

\- Сунь-Цзы - знаменитый китайский полководец IV - VI век до н.э, автор трактата "Искусство войны".

 

Глава 9

\- «Апокалипсис сегодня» - фильм режиссера Ф. Ф Копполы, посвященный войне во Вьетнаме.


End file.
